


The Painful Truth

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bratva, Bratva Oliver, Character Death, Hate to Love, Jealous Oliver, Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, olicity - Freeform, possessive oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 57,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Felicity's best friend was dead, and it was none other than Oliver Queen's fault. At least that is what she thought. But the truth is not always what it seems!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was originally started by SuperArrowGirl @ArrowGirl. She asked me to finish some of her stories so I am starting with this one since I love Bratva Oliver. I will be copying over the first 13 chapters but you can also read them on her page, under her name. Her writing is chapter 1-13 and I will take over from 14 forward. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_**November 21st** _

Noise!

There was so much noise!

This wasn’t her scene!

She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. Her best friend, Lena. They were like sisters, always there for each other. But now, she was all alone because of him.

She often asked herself why he had done it.

That was why she was here.

Verdant. Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn’s club.

Two weeks ago, Lena wanted to go out, but Felicity wasn't feeling well so she declined her best friend's offer and stayed home.

A decision she would regret for the rest of her life.

That night, she would always remember

That night, she got a call from the cops.

They had found her best friend's body.

She was dead. She was murdered.

And it was none other than Oliver Queen's fault.

_***_

_**November 7th** _

_Felicity was laying down on her bed when she got a text from her best friend._

_**LENA -** _ _Hey girl, wanna go out tonight? Need to tell you something important._

_**FELICITY -** _ _Let me guess, you have a new boyfriend?_

_**LENA -** _ _No I don’t have a NEW boyfriend, I’m sill with Brad._

_**FELICITY -** _ _SHOCKING. I thought his name was Brian? And why did I never see him ?_

_**LENA -** _ _I’m being serious here Fel, I really need to tell you something important._

_Felicity wasn’t feeling well that day. She didn’t want to say no to her best friend but she also didn’t want to go out. She was pretty sure that what her best friend needed to tell her wasn’t as important as she seemed to make her believe. So she texted her back telling her she would see her tomorrow for lunch. She didn’t get any reply. At four in the morning she got a call. Her best friend was dead, no, she was murdered. Felicity sat in her bed, trying to breathe. Lena, her best friend, her sister was murdered._

_The next morning, Felicity went to Starling City General Hospital._

_She was requested there to identify the body. Lena didn’t have any family, her parents abandoned her when she was a baby and she was raised by her aunt who died when she was 18. That’s when she met felicity at MIT and they immediately became friends._

_She was greeted by a doctor and a Detective Quentin Lance. She didn’t pay much attention to them, all she wanted was to see her best friend. The doctor leaded her to a door, and opened it._

_There was a body laying on a table. She approached it and the doctor lifted the sheet that covered Lena’s naked body. Her best friend, she was dead. She couldn’t look away. The doctor was speaking to her but she couldn’t hear, she was fixated by the dead form of Lena in front of her. When she heard the word pregnant though, she lifted her head immediately. Pregnant. Who was pregnant? she thought. It couldn't be Lena..._

_The doctor put his hand on Felicity's shoulder and said :“Your friend Lena was six weeks pregnant, do you know who might be the father?”_

_That wasn’t possible. Lena would've told her if she was…_

“ _Are you sure she was pregnant?” The doctor nodded and tears fell form Felicity eyes._

_Her dead best friend was pregnant and she didn’t tell her. Where was her boyfriend anyway, Brad, Brian or whatever his name was. Why wasn't he here? Anger went through her! How could she hide something like this from her! She was her best frien, her sister for God's sake! Then she felt guilt. Maybe that was what Lena had wanted to tell her last night. Maybe that was the important thing she needed to discuss with Felicity. And she ignored her. She wasn't there for her._

_She couldn’t take it anymore, she fell on her knees and cried._

_Five minutes passed or maybe ten, she didn't know. When Felicity looked up, she wasn’t in the room where her dead best friend was, she was sitting in a chair in a corridor. She didn’t remember how she got here._

_In front of her, Detective Lance was staring at her. He had questions, she could tell. Shaking her head she wiped her tears with her hand._

“ _Where did you find her? Why was she killed? Lena didn’t deserve to die! Please tell me you know who did this?” she asked with pleading eyes._

“ _Miss Smoak, Lena was found in the glades, near a nightclub Verdant and…”_

“ _Verdant, you mean Oliver Queen’s nightclub? Why would Lena be near Verdant?”_

 _Usually when they went out, to party it was never near this club. Her father had always told her to stay away from the Queens and the_ _Merlyns_ _but she had no idea why._

_She was conviced that it was because they were rich and they were literally the ones who owned Starling City but now that she thought of the way her dad had talked about the Queens especially Oliver, she wondered if it was the only reason._

_Despite the fact that Felicity and her father didn't get along, she had listened to him and had stayed away from Oliver Queen. And Lena did the same, at least that' was what she thought until now._

“ _Do you know Oliver Queen?” the detective asked, breaking her from her thoughts._

“ _No, I don’t know Mister Queen, it’s just… we don’t go near his club like ever and I’m just trying to understand why she…”_

“ _Mister Queen is dangerous.” he interrupted her. “He’s a very dangerous man, and if she was found near his club I bet this son of bitch and his crew have something to do with it.”_

_She looked at him surprised by the hatred she heard in his voice. But then she remembered. His daughter Laurel, gorgeous Laurel, a beautiful tall brunette had been engaged to Tommy Merlyn until she had been… killed._

_What if her best friend was involved with Oliver or Tommy. What if she was killed for the same reason Laurel was…_

“ _Have you found her boyfriend. His name is Brad.”_

“ _I thought she was your best friend…”_

“ _She is!”_

“ _Well Miss Smoak, I'm sorry to tell you that she didn't have any boyfriend named Brad. We went through her cellphone and there were no texts nor calls with this Brad but we did find out that almost every day she was calling someone, the contact name appeared to be a OJQ. And like I said before, she was found near Verdant and Oliver’s middle name is Jonas!”_

_After few more questions, Detective Lance handed her his card and told her she could go home._

_All the way to her apartment she couldn’t stop thinking about Lance’s words._

_Oliver Queen was dangerous._

_Oliver's middle name was Jonas._

_Her father telling her to stay away from Oliver._

_This couldn’t be coincidence, could it?_ ****

_***_

_**November 11th** _

_Detective Lance and his partner came to see her at her apartment._

_She was expecting them to tell her they knew who killed Lena and why but instead they said that her death was a mystery hinting again the involvement of Oliver Queen._

“ _I'm very sorry for your loss Miss Smoak , but you should know when a Queen or a Merlyn are involved on something, the police can't do anything. As you may know those two families are in charge of this city.”_

_This couldn't be happening! Her best friend was murdered and the cops just told her they couldn't do anything! She sat on her couch, head on her knees and cried. That’s what she has been doing since the day she discovered Lena was dead._

_***_

_**November 18th** _

_It was a rainy day when Felicity’s father called. She did not have the best of relationship with Noah Kuttler. She saw him once or twice a month and that was it._

_They had a lot in common especially their love for computers but they couldn’t seem to stand each other._

“ _Felicity, I heard what had happened to your best friend and I’m so sorry.”_

_He sounded sincere, but there was a weird emotion in his voice she couldn't described_

“ _Yeah, thank you dad.” she didn’t know what else to say._

“ _I've always warned you to stay away from Queen! Your best friend didn’t and now she's gone.”_

_What the hell was he talking about? She was confused by his words. Did he know something?_

“ _What are you talking about dad? Why are you saying this? You didn't even know Lena, you met her, what twice! Stop saying stupid things. And why would you think Oliver Queen of all people did this?”_

_She was angry at her father. How could he call her and tell her things she herself hadn't known about Lena. That was it, she thought. That was what was bothering her._

_Felicity believed she and her best_ _friend had no secret to each other.But obviously, she was wrong._

“ _Lena was sleeping with Oliver Queen.” Her father spoke, in a calm voice. No that wasn’t possible. Felicity had always told Lena to stay away from The Queens and..._

_Without another word, Felicity hung up on her father._

_She needed to check something._

_Felicity walked to her bedroom, took her computer and came back to the living room._

_She started typing and typing. She hacked the streets camera where Lena’s body was found but she didn't find anything. Whith a deep sigh, she then checked the security camera just outside Verdant._

_After a few seconds, a gasp left her mouth._

_On the screen she could see her best friend Lena talking with someone._

_A tall blond man. This man was Oliver Queen. She reconigzed him from some magazines. But then, suddenly, the recording stopped._

_Emotions went trough her, sadness, guilt, confusion and anger._

_Anger against her best friend for not trusting her._

_Anger against detective Lance who couldn't do anything._

_Anger against her father for telling her the truth about Lena’s whereabouts._

_And rage against Oliver Queen for killing her best friend._

_She needed to dig into Queen’s life._

_She needed to know everything about him._

_She needed to confront him._

_She needed to make him pay._


	2. Chapter 2

_**November 21st** _

Oliver Queen wasn't a bad man.

Yes, he was a Bratva Captain.

Yes he had killed but he wasn’t like all the monsters out there who killed innocent people just for fun.

Oliver killed only if it was necessary.

Six years ago, after his parent's death, he disappeared. A year ago he came back, a changed man.

Nobody knew how he became a Captain. It was unusual for an American to have such a high position in the Bratva but here he was, a tall handsome man with a predatory look, a man everybody feared, a man who didn't show any emotion in public, except for his sister, his sister's boyfriend Roy Harper, who was one of his trusted men in the Bratva, the man who was by Oliver's side as his bodyguard John Diggle and his best friend Tommy Merlyn.

It was a busy night in Verdant. Hands on the railing, he was looking at people dancing and drinking. But then his eyes settled on someone. A beautiful blonde woman. Felicity Smoak.

She was sitting at the end of the bar, a glass in hand. She was breathtaking, he thought. She wore a red tight and very short dress with black heels that showed off her pretty long legs. He imagined what they would feel like wrapped around his waist. God she was sexy.

He knew who she was and he knew why she was here in his club. She was looking for him.

_***_

**_November, 7th_ **

_Oliver was tired! He got a rough night. He was aching for a long hot shower. He wanted to forget the Bratva business and sleep._

_He opened the door to the mansion and was greeted by his sister Thea and Roy, his baby sister’s boyfriend._

“ _Hey big brother, you look like shit! Rough night?” She asked._

“ _Yes, Bratva business! If you don't mind I just want to shower and sleep.”_

_Thea knew about the Bratva._

_When he came back a year ago, his baby sister wasn't a baby anymore. She was a beautiful grown woman. He decided to hide this side of him from her. He just wanted to protect her. But his friend, John Diggle disagreed. He told him that he would lose her forever if he didn't tell her about the Bratva. And he was right._

_Oliver started to be distant and that didn't sit well with Thea. She always was angry with him. Two months after, he made up his mind and came clean!_

_He told her everything. Well not everything that happened to him when he was away but he told her about the Bratva at least. She left the mansion after that but came back three weeks later. Now they were good._

_Roy Harper, her boyfriend, was a good kid, not that he would ever say that in front of him, he had a reputation to maintain. The boy was skilled. One day Oliver had asked him to join the brotherhood. He immediately agreed. Since that day, he lived in the mansion, with him, Thea, Tommy and Diggle._

_He went to his room, took off his jacket and headed to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had changed. He wasn't the playboy he was six years ago. He wasn't Ollie anymore. He took a long hot shower, then went to bed. He was starting to fall asleep when his phone vibrated. He had a text. He wanted to ignore it but maybe it was an emergency. He switched on the light, reached for his phone and read the text. It was from an unknown number._

_**I know who you are, I know what you do. I need your help to get rid of someone and if you don't help me I will go to the police and tell them everything about your parents. They might be dead but if the world knows about what they did, what do you think will happen to you, to your sister, to your friend?!** _

_**Meet me at your club now. Back entrance. Come alone.** _

_He read the text three times. What the hell, he thought. Who the hell was blackmailing him? He was a damn Bratva Captain! Did that person really know about his parents? That wasn't possible. Only a few people knew what they did. Only a few people knew the monsters they were. Even Thea didn't know. God just the thought of them made him sick. This was why he had left. He couldn't stand being vulnerable and weak after he discovered the truth about them. He wanted to prove to himself that he was a good person, nbetter than they were. He needed to be able to protect himself, his family and friends. He needed to be stronger for all of them._

_He got up from the bed, put his shirt and jeans on. He gathered up his socks and shoes, took his keys, his gun and left. Luckily for him, the road was empty. Ten minutes later he was in the back entrance of his club, but nobody was here._

_Suddenly he heard something. He took off his gun and growled:_

“ _Whoever you are, come out! You wanted me here, I'm here.”_

_He opened his mouth to speak again but then a woman stepped out from the shadow. She was scared he could tell. But that didn't prevent him to aim the gun at her. “Who are you?” He asked in a harsh voice._

_The woman took a step back. She was afraid of the man in front of her. She knew who he was. A Bratva Captain. Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated, was a scary and powerful man. But here she was alone, in a dark alley with him._

“ _My name is Lena and I need your help. You see…”_

“ _I don't care who you are woman. How did you get my number? What do you know about me? You dared to blackmail me but now that you're here I can see the fear in your eyes. So let me tell you something, you should be afraid.” He watched her, lips trembling. He knew he wasn't going to kill her, he wasn't a monster. He just had the desire to frighten her. He wasn't a Bratva Captain for nothing after all…_

“ _I want you to kill someone.”_

_What… Kill someone? He wasn't prepared for this. He was surprised. He wondered what this woman got herself into._

“ _I know you don't owe me anything. I now you don't know me. But I'm in trouble. And if I don't kill him he will kill me. I'm not asking you to do it for me, I'm asking you to do it because I'm Felicity Smoak’s best friend and you owe her, even if she doesn't know that. I told you I know about your parents and what they did, and if this story come out, it will affect her.” She took a breath and waited for him to reply._

_He couldn't move._

_He couldn't breath._

_That woman was Felicity Smoak’s best friend. He had never met Felicity in person and he was grateful for it in a sense. But as soon as he heard her name, it was like a punch in the gut. His parents actions entered his mind._

_He knew things about her_ _and_ _her family._ _Things_ _she didn't know herself. And despite the anger he felt towards the woman in front of him, she was right. Oh how right she was. He owed Felicity Smoak a lot! But he was ashamed to admit it. He was ashamed because he had never attempted to tell her the truth about…_

“ _I… I don't want to die.” She spoke quietly, taking a shaking step towards him. And then she told him everything._

_******* _

**_November_ _11_ _th_ **

_Oliver’s last meeting was finally over. Diggle who was walking in front of him opened the door to the office._ _Oliver_ _nodded to his secretary who handed him some files and entered the room. They found Tommy sitting on the couch and Roy standing near the glass wall._

“ _Busy morning?” Tommy asked. Oliver didn't reply and headed towards his chair, put the files on his desk and sat. Hands on his head, he was deep in thought. He was thinking of the woman who had asked for his help four days ago. The woman who died the very same night near his club. Diggle, who was watching him knew what Oliver was thinking about._

“ _You’re thinking about that woman?”_

“ _Yes, Diggle I am. She’s dead and we, no I didn't do anything to help.”_

“ _You wanted to help her, she just died before you got a chance.” Roy said. Oliver's head turned towards him._

“ _We need to talk to Miss Smoak.”_

“ _Absolutely not Oliver.” shouted Tommy. “I know why you want to speak to her Oliver, I know that you wanted to speak to her for a long time now but you can't. Do you hear me Oliver? That woman, Lena is dead, that means what she told you, nobody else know nobody.”_

“ _She told me she had proof of what my parents did Tommy! Of what your father did. We can't just ignore that. We need to find that evidence and I think Felicity Smoak is in possession of it somehow and obviously she is not aware of it... yet. When she'll find it, and she will, she is gonna expose us all! We need to minimize the damage before it gets out of hand.” Oliver replied, with an angry voice._

“ _You think this Felicity Smoak knows” Roy asked._

“ _I don't think so.” answered Diggle before Oliver could. “I think Lena hide the truth from her best friend. She probably didn't want to hurt her. The truth is Miss Smoak is involved in all of this, she just doesn't know it yet. And for the sake of everyone, it's better if we keep it that way.” He added, looking straight into Oliver's eyes._

_Diggle was right. Lena did care about her best friend. When he met her, she was scarred for her own safety, for the safety of her baby and of course her best friend. She also was scared to death by her baby’s father. Oliver's thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the door._

“ _I'm so sorry to disturb you Mister Queen but detective Lance and his partner are here to see you.”_

_The four men in the room all glanced at each other._

“ _Let them in.” His secretary nodded._

_Detective Lance. Laurel’s father. This man hated his guts and Tommy's. He thought that Laurel’s death had something to do with the Queens and the Merlyns. And he was right. He just didn't know the whole truth. He also didn't have any proof. Laurel knew about Oliver’s parents and Tommy's father. She knew what they did and as a lawyer she had collected evidences. When she got enough informations, she told everything to her fiancé Tommy. But Tommy hadn't been the only one who heard. Malcolm Merlyn had been there. And the next day Lareul's body hab been found, in an alley. Tommy had been devastated and since that day, he had decided to cut his dad out of his life. Two weeks later, Oliver's parents had died and Oliver had left. Felicity Smoak’s best friend was murdered and he knew why. She was murdered for the same reason Laurel was._

“ _Detective Lance. What can I do for you today.”_

_Lance was standing near the door, his partner besides him. He was watching them all. Oliver Queen’s crew._

“ _Cut the crap Queen. You all know why I'm here!” He said glancing at each men in the room._

“ _Please Detective, enlighten us then.” Said Tommy with a grin on his face._

_The detective ignored him and said: “I'm here because of Lena Summers. The woman you got pregnant and killed.”_

_Oliver wasn't surprised that the detective seemed to believe he killedthat woman._

“ _I didn't get any woman pregnant detective. And I certainly didn't kill anyone.” Oliver knew that the detective had the knowledge about his Bratva business but again he didn't have any evidence._

_Lance’s partner steeped forward. “So you know her?”_

“ _I never said I did.” Replied Oliver, maybe too quickly._

“ _But you never said you didn't either.” Responded the partner._

_Oliver sighed and considered how much he needed to tell the detectives to get rid of them quickly._

“ _I met her 4 days ago in the back entrance of my club. She texted me, even though I've no idea how she got my number and wanted to tell me something. It sounded very important. I wasn't doing anything interesting at the moment so I went to meet her. We talked, I left end of the story.”_

_The detectives watched him. They didn't seem to believe Oliver. “So you've never met her before that night, right?” Oliver shook his head in response. “And what exactly did you talk about?”_

“ _She assumed that I was someone who could get rid of a person if I wanted to. She was wrong, obviously I'm just a business man.”_

“ _A business man… Right. And who was the guy she wanted you to get rid off if you don't mind me asking.” He asked with an extremely irritated voice._

“ _A boyfriend. That's all I know. Now if you would excuse me, I have a company to run.”_

_They wanted to know more but Oliver gave them a hard look, ending whatever other questions they might have._

_Lance’s partner gave him his card and asked him to call them if he remembered anything else. They left, heading to Felicity's apartment to tell her that unfortunately, her friend’s case would probably be a cold one. Just like Laurel’s._

*******

Oliver didn't know what to do. Shoul he talk to her or not. Diggle, now behind him spoke.

“If you go and talk to her Oliver, she's gonna find out everything. We know she's smart and stubborn, she won't stop until she knows the truth. If you want my advice, ignore her and let the past stay buried.”

“Well then it's a good thing that I didn't ask for your advice Diggle.” He left Diggle and walked towards her.

His heart was beating very fast. He didn't know why he was… nervous? He's a Bratva captain for God’s sake he shouldn't be nervous about this.

One step, two steps and he was beside her. She lifted her head and started at him.

Felicity couldn't believe this. Yes she was here because she wanted, no she needed to confront him but she'd never thought he would come to her first.

He was handsome. He had beautifulblue eyes. She couldn't look away. She was mesmerized by him. Him, who killed her best friend. Remembering that the man in front of her was nothing but a killer. Her eyes got harder.

“Felicity Smoak.” He said with a smirk on his face. “Hi, I'm Oliver Queen.”

The jerk knew who she has?! Of course he knew, he screwed her best friend, got her pregnant and then killed her. The question was WHY?

“Mister Queen. Or should I say Captain? I'm here to tell you that I know what you did you asshole and I'm gonna find evidence and when I do you're gonna rot in jail for the rest of your life. And that is a promise.”

Oliver watched her. Did she just…? Well her and her best friend looked alike. They both threatened him, a Bratva Captain. This is going to be interesting he thought.

She was waiting for him to reply. She was waiting for him to say something. She thought her words would I don't know, make him react or something. But his face was blank. He wasn’t showing any emotions and it was making her uncomfortable.

All of a sudden, his mouth opened, a smile on his face.

He wanted her. He wanted her like he had never wanted any woman in his entire life. And he was going to have her one way or another.

He leaned into her, his mouth caressing her ear as he spoke.

She stopped breathing. Why couldn't she move. She hated that asshole. And here she was, like a statue, wondering what he was going to say.

“Game on, Miss Smoak.”

He then kissed her cheek, turned around and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**November 24th** _

Three days! Three days since she last heard his voice. Three days since he kissed her on the cheek. Three days since his last words. ‘ _Game on, Miss Smoak.’_

Was it a game for him!? Someone died and he acted like it wasn't a big deal. He's a Bratva captain she remembered, he probably killed a lot of people and that was probably why he looked indifferent!

It had been three days, and she still didn't have any new information.

She was sitting in her couch, phone in hands. She was reading the last text Lena sent her. Suddenly, her eyes grew big! Why didn't she think about this sooner. She took her computer and started typing. She was hacking Lena’s phone.

She found all the calls she had made to a OJQ, like detective Lance had said. She was digging some more when she gasped. Someone had changed the contact name! That someone had done it the night Lena died. It was probably the killer. The real killer. That would mean… Oliver Queen was innocent?!

She took her phone and dialed the number, but it didn't exist anymore.

No even if Oliver Queen was innocent, he knew something for sure. She remembered her theory about Laurel and Lena’s death being tied up. So she focused on that.

As the hours passed, she was getting more and more confused. She couldn't find anything about Laurel’s death. So she decided to check the Queen’s accident. She found out that Robert and Moira Queen had been killed in a car accident but there was something odd about the accident report she was currently reading. The details of their death were vague.

Felicity wondered if it was an accident or a murder. She had a feeling that all those deaths included her best friend's were linked somehow. She didn't know why nor how yet. ****

Her father had told her to stay away from The Queens and The Merlyns. Maybe she should start looking into The Merlyns. Tommy was Laurel’s fiancé after all and Malcolm Merlyn went away few weeks after the Queen’s death.

She was about to launch her new search when there was a knock on the door. It was three in the afternoon and she wasn't expecting anyone. She opened the door and was met with a handsome face. Tommy Merlyn.

No one moved.

No one talked.

They just stared at each other, until finally Tommy broke the silence.

“We need to talk. Can I come in?” He tried to be polite but Felicity could feel it in his voice and his body language. He did not want to be here with her. He did not want to talk to her.

“No you can't come in. If you want to tell me something say it and leave, Mr Merlyn..” She replied, trying not to show how nervous she was.

“I do not think you want your neighbors to listen to our conversation, Miss Smoak.”

He was right. She sighed and nodded at him. She closed the door and followed him into the living room.

He stayed up.

She sat.

It was her home after all, she didn't want him to feel that she was a little bit freaking out even if she was definitly freaking out.

“So, Mr Merlyn. What do you want?”

He was looking at her computer and she quickly closed it. God, she hoped he didn't see anything about her research…

“Im here to tell you to leave my best friend alone. I know you came to Verdant three nights ago and I know you talked to Oliver. He has nothing to do with your best friend's death. So I suggest you to stop bothering him or I'll come back and I won't be as friendly as I am right now.”

Her hands were shaking now. He was threatening her. They looked at each other. He was waiting. Waiting for what, she did not know. Maybe he wanted her to just say yeah ok, I'll leave him alone. But she couldn't. Lena was her best friend she had to find out the truth about her death.

“He is your best friend, so obviously you care for him. I can understand why you're here telling me to stay away from him. But Lena was MY best friend. And now she's dead. Oliver might not have killed her but they met the night she was murdered and I want to know why? You can't just show up here and tell me to stop digging, to stop bothering your friend because if I do, I will never know what happened to her.” Her whole body was trembling as she spoke. Tears were flowing down her red cheeks. She was furious at him.

That woman was stubborn he thought. She was shaking. Not because she was scared, but because she was furious, he could see in those angry eyes. He felt bad for her. She seemed to be a nice girl, but she had to stop looking for information for their sake but also hers. He approached her, until he was in her personal space.

He was just in front of her now. She wanted to stepped back but she didn't. He had to see that she was serious about what she just told him. He had to see that she wasn't scared. He had to see that she was determined.

“Stay away from us for your well-being Miss Smoak.” And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

***

10:30pm. She was late. He's been waiting for an hour now and she was late. He was nervous. He wanted to stop everything. He should have stopped a long time ago…

"I'm sorry I'm late.” Said a female voice from behind him. He turned his head, stunned that he hadn't heard her approach.

“That’s fine. We need to talk.” He was very aware that what he was going to say she wouldn't approve and she could literally just break his neck and leave but he had to try.

“I want out.” He finally said. They were staring at each other when all of a sudden she started to laugh. He stayed silent, surprised by her reaction.

“I can't believe you have the audacity to tell me you want out.” She wasn't laughing anymore.

“Did you forget what happen to your wife? Did you forget you have a daughter? Felicity Smoak right?! What do you think will happen to her if you stop doing our business Mr Kuttler. Do you want her to be murdered just like her mother or her best friend...”

“I didn't kill her mother nor her best friend!”

“Maybe not but you know who did it. Doesn’t that make you his… accomplice?” She laughed and walked away.

He stood still for several minutes. “This is not over China White.” He said to himself and left.

***

He was lying down on his bed, thinking about her. He had a very strong desire to hear her voice so he took his phone and dialed her number. She answered immediately.

“Hello.”

He really hoped she wasn't going to hang up on him.

“Miss Smoak.”

Silence. He heard her gasped.

“Mister Queen.”

“Please call me Oliver.”

“If you are waiting for me to tell you ‘please call me Felicity keep dreaming Oliver.” He laughed. God that woman was amazing.

“I guess I don't need your permission to call you ‘Felicity’ Felicity.”

He liked it when he said her name. She had a beautiful name.

“What do you want Oliver? Wasn't it enough to send your best friend to threaten me and to tell me to stay the hell away from you?”

His best friend. Tommy. What was she talking about?

“What do you mean? Did you see Tommy?” He was suddenly alarmed. “Did he hurt you?” He asked

“Like you care. Do you actually have a heart Oliver? I mean you're a Bratva Captain and you...”

“Felicity.” He shouted her name. “Answer the question.”

She was too tired to argue with him so she replied.

“Not exactly. I mean no he didn't hurt me. He just told me to stop bothering you and…”

He hung up. It was ironic, earlier he was hoping she wouldn't hang up on him and now he's the one who did it.

He got up from his bed and went to Tommy’s room.

He was furious. No he was enraged. He wanted to punch someone. He wanted to punch his best friend.

He opened the door.

“Hey buddy, what's up?” He ignored him, grabbed him by the collar and shouted at him.

“что ебать” _(What the fuck Tommy)_ You do not go near Felicity do you hear me, you do not threaten her. What were you thinking?”

Tommy pulled Oliver's hands away from him and took a step back. Oliver was furious and it was better not to push him to his limit for his own good. He couldn't understand, the guy didn't know her and he was acting like a possessive man who was protecting what was his. But Felicity wasn't his.

Oliver could feel that someone was behind him. It was Thea.

“What is going on here Ollie. Everything okay?”

Oliver ignored her and stared at Tommy. He felt like strangling him but he tried to calm down a little.

“You leave Felicity alone. This is not your best friend talking this is your captain. И Это приказ. _(this is an order)_.”

Without another glance he left the room leaving Tommy and Thea frozen in place, startled by Oliver's outburst.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity was sitting on her bed wondering why he had hang up on her. It shouldn't be bothering her but for an unknown reason, it did. Fuck. She decided to clear her head by taking a shower. She then took a glass, the bottle of wine and sat on her couch. There was nothing interesting on tv. She took a sip of her wine when someone knocked on the door. All Felicity wanted was to enjoy a day without anyone bothering her, damn it. Was it too much to ask? She got up and opened the door without looking in the peephole.

“What?” But as she saw the man in front of her, her eyes got bigger.

She wasn't expecting him he could tell. Her mouth was wide open in surprise.God he so wanted to taste her. He wanted to plunge his tongue in her mouth and…

“What are you doing here?” She said breaking his sinful thoughts. He quickly tried not to think about everything involving him being pressed against her chest and… stop it Oliver!

“I wanted to apologize!”

“Apologize for what? Killing my best friend?” She asked, brow furrowed. She was certain he didn't kill Lena but he knew something and now that he was here maybe she could have some answers.

“I didn't kill your best friend. I know you and the cops think I did but you have to believe me. I didn't kill her, Felicity.”

Why did she love it when he said her name like that. Like she was something precious. Shaking her head she responded. “I know.”

Did she just say ‘I know’? Oliver was staring and she was staring back. Suddenly she took a deep breath and opened her door wider, inviting him to come in. He stepped inside her apartment and looked around. It was small and colorful. It was very Felicity. He watched her go to the kitchen and appeared ten seconds later with a glass in hand. She sat on her couch and poured him some wine. He was still watching her, cautious. He knew Felicity hated him and she just invited him in her home and poured him wine. She was up to something he was sure. He decided to take his glass and sit on the couch beside her without touching her and he waited. He waited for her to say something but she didn't. Oliver was about to break the silence when she beat him to it.

“You are wondering why I invited you in, poured you wine which is very cheap by the way, I’m not rich like you so I can't afford to have some good wine, sorry about that. Anyway what was I saying? Oh yes, so the reason I invited you in is because I think you're not as bad as I thought you were. I mean you do have this bad boy vibe which is sexy and you are a Bratva Captain but maybe you're not that bad. I already said that! I'm so sorry when I'm nervous, I tend to babble and right now I am nervous and I'm gonna stop talking right now.”

God she was an idiot. She put her hand on her face to hide. She felt embarrassed. He wasn’t saying anything. Maybe she scared him and he went away.

“You did not scare me Felicity.” She slowly took off her hands from her face and looked at him.

“I say that out loud!? Damn it.” Now she felt more embarrassed.

“If it can make you feel better, I think it's cute. You babbling I mean.”

Was he flirting with her?! “Are you flirting with me? I mean I'm just me so I don't think you are flirting with me. But it just looks like you are. I don't even know if what I just said make sense. As I said I'm a bit nervous.”

Their thighs were now touching.

With a smile on his face, eyes gazing at her he said “Yes, Felicity, that is exactly what I am doing. And you think I'm sexy?” She blinked and then got up from the couch to put some distance between them before she did something she would probably regret.

“Look, Oliver, I might think that you didn't kill my best friend but you're still a jerk and you're still a killer even though I said you weren't that bad. What I meant is that I don't like you.”

Still sitting in the couch, he put his feet on the table. “Well at least you didn't use the word ‘hate’.” He knew he was starting to infuriate her but it was too fun to stop.

She folded her arms trying to regain control. “Can you please be serious for a second!” With a sigh he nodded. Good she thought. She sat again but not beside him this time. She needed to stay focused and him being near her was definitly not a good idea.

“Why did you meet with Lena the night she was killed?” She was now determined to get some answers. But the question was, was he going to be honest with her or not?

Oliver was looking at her. He wanted her to trust him and the best way for that was for him to tell her the truth even if there were few things he couldn't tell her for different reasons. He was thinking of Tommy and Diggle. They wouldn’t be happy about this but it was Oliver's choice and they knew when to back off when needed. Especially after his outburst in Tommy’s room.

“She sent me a text that night. She wanted to meet me.” He paused not sure if he should continue. She was focused on him. On his words.

“She found out I was à Bratva Captain and she needed me to get rid of someone.”

“Who?” She immediately asked.

“The baby's father apparently.”

“And do you know who the baby's father is.”

He paused. He couldn't tell her the name of the baby’s father. So he lied. “I don't. She gave me her number and asked me to call her the day after to discuss more about her problem. But she died before that.”

She was trying to make sense of everything he just said but there was something he wasn't telling her, she could feel it.

“You didn't know her but you were ready to help her! Why? There must be a reason for that?”

Felicity was a smart woman. He could not tell her that Lena knew about his parents. He could not tell her that he agreed mostly because she said Felicity's name and that he owed her.

He got up from the couch and turned his back on her. He put his hands on his face and sighed. How was he suppose to have her if he couldn't tell her the truth.

“What are you hiding Oliver? Please I need to know.” She approached him slowly. He could feel her just behind him. “I need to know.” She said in a low voice.

He turned around to face her. “You need to speak with your father Felicity.”

Her father. Why was he talking about…

“My father? Why?”

“Speak with him Felicity. There are things I cannot tell you. But he can.”

She was confused more than ever.

“You know my father always warned me to stay away from your family and the Merlyn's. He wants me to stay away from you.”

Of course he told her that. What a bastard he thought. Maybe if he had came to her sooner, everything would be different. Maybe if he had told her about… no he couldn't think like that. Shaking his head he stared at her.

“My parents, Tommy's dad and your father were involved in some business together.” He knew in that moment that she was going to do anything she could to find out what ‘business’ they were in together. She was going to find the truth sooner or later.

Felicity was shaking her head. “That’s not possible. My father hates your family and…”

She took a deep breath. She needed to be strong. When she calmed down she spoke again.

“What kind of business?”

“I’m sorry Felicity, I can't tell you!”

“Why not?”

“Because as much as I want to trust you, I don't… yet.”

She was hurt by his words he could see it in her eyes. But he couldn't risk it just now, he needed her to trust him completely first before telling her. He needed to be sure that she was not going to go to the cops. That could cost him and his family a lot. He couldn't risk losing everything. He needed to be sure she could keep the secret and right now he wasn't. He needed to change the subject.

“Have you ever asked your father what happened to your mom Felicity.”

She was confused. Her mom left her and her dad. Nothing had happened to her she just left. At least that was what she remembered.

“My mom is gone. She left me and my dad. He told me she had met someone and she didn't want to be bothered with a daughter, so she left.”

She knew he changed the subject on purpose. She had so many questions and she had to admit she was a little bit hurt to hear he didn't trust her. She shouldn't be, she knew but deep down she was starting to realize that Oliver wasn’t a bad man and she kinda liked him. He was nothing but sweet with her, arrogant sometimes but sweet. But she was never going to admit that to him of course.

Interesting Oliver thought. “I assume that’s what your father told you? Am I right?” He knew this was a lie. Her mother never left her intentionally.

“What the point of all of this? Maybe my father and I aren't close since my mom left us but he wouldn't lie to me. You are messing with my head. What I want to know is why my best friend was killed and by who. And what is the ‘business’ they were in.”

She was angry. She was fed up of all of this.. “Laurel Lance! She was murdered just like Lena was. Is it… I don't know related or something? Do you know who killed Laurel? I was able to have access to her case and before you ask yes I hacked the SCPD. Anyway, the case went cold very quickly. Her father is a detective, he would have never allowed to stop looking for her daughter’s killer unless he knew who it was but couldn’t do anything. He said that you and Tommy were literally running this city. She was your best friend’s fiancée that means you probably know what happened to her. And I'm pretty sure you know what happened to Lena too. But for god knows what reason you aren't telling anyone.” She shouted at him. Her face was flushed with anger.

Oliver was cursing himself. She was upset because of him. He didn’t want to hurt her. But maybe it was time for her to learn the truth. Some of it anyway. He leaned towards her and she stiffened at the invasion of her personal space. He cupped her face in his hands, made her meet his gaze. It broke his heart to see her like that. He wanted to kiss her and tell her everything would be okay but he didn't think she would appreciate the gesture. Instead he kissed her on the forehead.

“Talk to your father Felicity. Call me if you need anything.”

He turned around and left. Just like that day at the club. Stunned once again by his action.

‘What just happened’ She wondered. Why was he being so nice to her? Why did he tell her to speak to her father. Come to think of it, there were some strange things she could remember about her dad. Her parents fighting over something. Some phone calls he made almost every night before leaving god knew where. Her mom. She was 13 when she went away. She hadn't heard from her since that day. She abandoned her without a goodbye.

But what if there was something behind all of this. What if Oliver was right and her father lied.

She took her computer. Could she do that? Dig into her father’s life? Dig into her mother's life? Even if she didn't want too, she knew she had too.

***

November 25th

Thea just got home. She was tired. She had a long day. She went to her room and found Roy lying down on the bed shirtless.

“Hey handsome.” She kissed him.

“Hey. You seem tired!” He was leaning against the headboard. She joined him. Her back against his chest, his hands caressing her arms.

“I am exhausted yes. How was your day?”

“Great.” He answered. “I was with your brother most of the day. He was brooding and was checking his phone every ten minutes. I think he was waiting for a phone call that never came.”

“Maybe it's related to this Felicity Smoak.” She felt Roy tense behind her.

“What do you know about Felicity Smoak, Thea?” His voice was serious.

“Well nothing really. It's just that I heard Ollie talking about her to Tommy last night. Man how furious he was. It's been awhile since I've seen him like that. He told Tommy to stay away from this Felicity and then left.”

Roy was deep in thought. Oliver clearly cared about that woman. He wondered how Felicity was going to react about the truth. It might not be today or tomorrow but he knew it was going to be soon. He really hoped she would keep the secret cause if she didn't, this city would go to shit. And Thea. She would be devastated. She would blame them all for keeping this from her.

***

Noah was headed home. It was a long day. After his meeting with China the night before he was afraid for his and Felicity's safety. He went to his office and turned the light on. He then went still. Someone was sitting in the armchair. Oliver Queen.

“What are you doing here?” Asked Noah.

“And good evening to you too Mr Kuttler.” He replied smugly.

“I don’t have time for you. Tell me what you want and leave.” Noah was nervous. He didn't like Queen being here in his space.

“Is that a way to talk to a Bratva Captain?!” He loved it when he made other people uncomfortable just by being there. It made him feel powerful. It was a great feeling. “You need to have a talk with your daughter.”

“You do not go near my daughter. Leave her alone.” He said with a menacing voice.

Oliver wasn't afraid of the man in front of him. He needed to work on his 'menacing voice'.

“If I want to go near your daughter, Mr Kuttler, I'll go near her. You see she was asking me questions about her best friend's death.” Oliver was focused on Noah. He wanted to see what his reaction would be. He could see that he was uneasy.

“Have you lost your tongue Noah? Do you have something to hide maybe.”

Noah didn't know what to do, what to say. Oliver couldn't possibly know about…

“Since you're not saying anything let me tell you this. I know that you knew Lena. I know that you were screwing her. And I also know that she was caring your child. What do you have to say about this?”

Noah was trembling. He couldn't believe Oliver knew. But how? He went to his desk, took a bottle of whiskey poured himself a glass and drank. He then sat on the couch opposed to Oliver.

“How do you know?” He asked. There was no point in hiding it anymore.

“The night Lena died, she came to me. She wanted me to get rid of you literally because she was scared. She said you were gonna kill her because she discovered something. I assume she was talking about the business you had with my parents and Malcolm Merlyn.”

“She was my daughter’s best friend. I wasn't going to kill her. I just... I was afraid. I couldn't risk it. I didn't want her to tell everything to Felicity. So I called him. He said he was going to give her money and tell her to leave the city. I was a fool to believe this man. I know what he did to Laurel Lance. And he did the same to Lena. He killed her.”

Noah regretted a lot in his life. He did awful things but there was no going back.

“Why does Felicity think her mom left? Why didn't you tell her the truth?”

Noah sighed.

“I couldn't tell Felicity her mom was murdered. I…” he stood up and took another glass of whiskey. “Donna was Donna. She… The Triad had her killed. I think she discovered our business and they killed her. I'm not very sure. There was no body to find so I thought I would protect my daughter. I told her she left, that she didn't care about her or me. That way I knew she wasn't going to try to find her.”

Oliver couldn't believe this. He had no idea the Triad were involved.

“Are you saying the Triad and my parents were doing business together?”

“Yes. They provided them the money necessary to… you know!”

Well fuck, Oliver stood and put his hands on his face. The Triad. They were working with his parents. He faced Noah and took a menacing step towards him.

“You need to tell your daughter about her best friend and about her mom. She deserves to know.”

“But if I tell her she will hate me. I will lose her forever.”

“That’s your problem, not mine. I'm very fond of your daughter Noah and trust me I will do anything to protect her, from Malcolm, from The Triad and from you. Tell her about Lena and her mom but don't say anything about your damn business with the Triad. And if I were you, I would stop it now.”

That man was scary. Noah knew now why the triad was so afraid of the Bratva Captain.

“I tried to stop. Many times but… China White doesn't want to let me out. She killed my wife. She threatened me and my daughter. If I stop now she will end us both.”

“You are making me sick. How can you wake up every morning and look at yourself in the mirror knowing the awful things you did. I loved my parents but the day they died in a car accident I was relieved. They couldn't hurt innocent people anymore, they couldn't…” He headed towards the door but before leaving he looked at Noah and said: “ I will protect your daughter. I'll make sure she's safe.” then he was gone.

Noah was thinking about Oliver's words. He was right. Everything he said was the truth. How could he live his life with the horrible things he had done. Felicity was never going to forgive him. Making a decision, he sat on his chair, took a paper and a pen and started to write.

Oliver Queen was there to protect his daughter. Nobody needed him anymore. This was for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

Noah Kuttler remained still for a moment looking at the letter he had written just a few minutes ago. Hesitation. Fear. Guilt. Those were the emotions he felt at the moment. He didn't know if what he was about to do was a good idea? But then he remembered. He remembered all he had done in the past. He remembered his wife, Felicity's mother. He remembered the lies. And without any doubt he knew that was the only option he had.

With a deep sigh and shaking hands, he placed the letter into an envelope and wrote down Felicity. He needed to make sure his daughter would get it. He got up from his chair and headed towards the safe, hidden behind a painting.

Now, there was only one thing to do. He needed to hear his daughter's voice for a last time.

***

Felicity was still trying to find anything she could about her parents. But unfortunatly, she found nothing. Since Oliver told her to speak with her father last night she couldn't stop the search! She knew she was being crazy but she just couldn't stop. She had to know. As she read for her coffee, her phone suddenly rang. It was her father.

“Hello.”

“Felicity, hi it's me.”

He seemed... nervous. “I know it's you dad. What's up?”

There was a pause before he spoke. “Look Felicity, I know we aren't close since your mom left and I made a lot of mistakes in my life but for the first time, I finally found a solution to be relieved of all of this.”

“What exactly are you saying? I heard things about you dad. I heard that you were in some business with the Queens and the Merlyns. Is it true? And I want to know what happened to my mother. Did she really leave us?”

She heard him sigh over the phone.

“Yes Felicity, I was in business with the Queen family and with Malcolm Merlyn. And your mother… I told you she left but she didn't. Look I've always told you to stay away from Oliver Queen but whatever happens now, he’s going to help you, you need to trust him.”

“Dad, I…” but she didn't have time to continue, her father cut her off.

“In my office at home in the safe you will find an envelope with your name on it. The code is 3446, take the envelope and read the letter, it will explain everything. I always loved you honey and I always will.” Then the line went dead.

Phone still in hand she wondered what the hell had just happened. She could feel that he was was nervous over the phone. But why. She recalled everything he had said and then she gasped. This call couldn't be a goodbye, could it? _'I finally found a solution to be relieved of all of this_ ' he had said. And then everything became clear. The letter, the call. He was going to end his life.

Her lips were trembling. Her face was wet with tears. She was scared. Even if she didnt have the best of relation with Noah Kuttler, he was still his dad.

Making a decision, she got up took her keys and purse and went tothe door but stopped. She didn't want to go there alone. She didn't know why but she needed him there with her. Looking at her phone she found the contact she was looking for and without hesitation, she called him.

*******

It was late, and Quentin Lance’s shift was finally over. He was tired and was about to head home when he got a phone call.

“Detective Lance.”

“You need to come to this address: 234 Marriot Avenue.”

The line went dead. This call startled the detective who stayed still, until his partner spoke.

“Quentin? What's going on?”

“We need to go to 234 Marriot Avenue, right now. Come on let's go.” His partner had no idea what was going on but he followed Lance.

*******

After his visit to Noah, Oliver went to his club. He didn't have the energy to talk to anyone so he headed to the basement where the Bratva business where usually taken care of. Diggle was there.

“Hey Dig!”

“Hey man.” Seeing Oliver’s face he asked “Everything okay Oliver?”

Oliver took a seat. “I went to see Felicity last night. And I saw Noah Kuttler earlier. He said The Triad was involved with my parents.”

“Wait a minute. The Triad?! Are you sure man? Maybe this guy lied to you. And why did you go to see Felicity?”

Oliver ignored the last question. “Trust me Dig, he didn't lie. He said he wanted out but China wouldn't let him. She threatened him and his daughter.”

“And what does Miss Smoak think about all of this? Does she know? Tommy told me he went to see her the other day. And then he told me you and him had an argument. More like you yelled and he listened. What are you doing man? You don't even know that girl.”

Oliver sighed. Of course Tommy would tell Diggle about what had happened.

“I need to protect her Dig. There is something about her. I'm drawn to her. That woman got under my skin and it never happened before and that scared the hell out of me. When I learned that Tommy went to her, I couldn't control myself. I can't explain it, I just need to be near her and protect her.”

Diggle was watching his friend, his boss. He had never talked about his emotion. Oliveris a man who kept everything inside. But not today apparently. Who knew, maybe this Felicity Smoak was good for him after all. A ringing broke him from his thought. It was Oliver's phone.

Oliver took his phone from his pocket and saw that it was Felicity.

“Felicity, everything ok?” He asked worried. She wouldn't have called if it wasn't something important.

“I need you to come to my place please like right now.”

“Did something happen? Are you hurt?” He heard a tremor in her voice, that made him tense.

“No Oliver I'm not hurt but it's my dad he called me and he was, weird! I know you went to talk to him and I really need to go see him but I don't want to go alone so please just…”

“Im on my way.” He said before cutting the call. He looked at Diggle who had his brows furrowed.

“Let's go Dig we need to pick Felicity up at her place. I'll explain on the way.”

*******

It had been ten minutes and Oliver wasn't there yet. Should she wait or leave? He did say he was on his way but what if he didn't come. He had no reason to come unless he really cared about her. That thought made her heart beat faster. What if he really liked me, what if… she heard someone knocking at the door, she looked through the peephole. It was Oliver, she sigh in relief.

“Felicity you okay?” He asked looking behind her and making sure nobody else was there.

“I told you I'm fine but we need to go to my father's. Something is going to happen or happened I don't know. He seemed weird on the phone and it was like he was saying goodbye and…”

“Felicity.” Oliver said, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Breathe.” She listened to him and breathed trying to contain her emotions. Somehow, Oliver being here calmed her down. Then she noticed a tall black man standing just behind Oliver. He was huge. He had very big arms. He must be his bodyguard or something she thought. She saw him smile and took a step towards her. He put his hand up waiting for her to shake it.

“My name is John Diggle, officially, yes I'm his bodyguard but I'm also his friend and his right hand in the Bratva.”

Not sure of herself she asked: “did I say that out loud? You being huge and big arms and all?” She was shifting unpleasantly.

“Yes, you did.” Clearing her throat, she took his hand in hers when a thought occurred to her.

“You're not gonna threaten me are you? Cause his best friend already gave me the big talk and it was uncomfortable! Not the talk like THE talk. What I meant is…”

“I know what you mean Felicity.” Diggle was trying very hard not to laugh. Felicity smiled at him. She liked him. He was nice. Not like Tommy who had been nothing bur cold with her.

Oliver suddenly cleared his throat. He was bothered by their interactions. Dig just met her and she was smiling at him. Why the fuck was it bugging him?

“If you two are done, we must go now.” He demanded in a harsh tone.

What the hell was wrong with him, Felicity wondered. He was sweet just a minute ago. Oliver turned his back on her and went outside but not before glaring at Diggle who was amused by his boss. He looked at Felicity who was confused by his rudeness. Shaking his head he followed Oliver.

Felicity was headed towards her mini. She was about to open the door when she looked behind her. The two men were staring at her. She looked back at her car and sighed.

“You two are so not going to fit in my car.”

“You think?” Asked Diggle with an amused look. She really, really liked him. Rolling her eyes, she climbed in their car. She gave Diggle the address and they drove away.

*******

When they arrived, they found the police and the ambulance. As soon as Diggle parked the car, Felicity was out, running into his father's house. Dig and Oliver quickly joined her. A police officer stopped them.

“I'm sorry Ma'am but you can't go over there.”

“But this is my father's house. What's happened. Why is there the police and the ambulance. Tell me.” She was shouting at the poor officer. She tried to go past him but he blocked her. Now she was angry and annoyed at this guy!!

“Officer Rolins. It's fine.” She recognized immediately Detective Lance’s voice.

They approached Lance all the three of them.

“Queen. What are you doing here?” Then he looked at Felicity “didn't I tell you to stay away from him for your own good? What are you all doing here anyway?”

“What happened? This is my father’s home. Where is he? I want to see him now.” She was shaking.

“Your father? Noah Kuttler is your father?” She nodded. The detective looked at Oliver and then Diggle.

“I’m sorry, Miss Smoak but your father is dead. He killed himself.”

Felicity was taken aback. Her father was… no that wasn't possible. He couldn't be. But with his call, and the letter he had left, it had made sense to her earlier but now...

She was aching on the inside. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath. The three men were now in front of her but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Her father was dead. He killed himself.

An agonizing sound came out of her throat. Her legs caved in.

Why did everyone in her life left. Her mother had left. Her best friend had been murdered. And now her father. Why was all of this happening to her?

She felt someone kneeling in front of her. Blue eyes watching her.

“Felicity?” It pained him to see her suffering. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. She then surprised him by burying her face into the crock of his neck. She was breathing him in trying to forget the agony she felt in that moment. He slid a hand around her waist and pulled her closer. It warmed his heart that she accepted the comfort he was giving her.

Both Detective Lance and Diggle were observing them but they stayed silent.

He looked back at Felicity. As much as he wanted to erase all the hurt she got to go through he had the feeling that the worst was yet to come.


	6. Chapter 6

After what felt like minutes but was only seconds, she heard the detective's voice saying her name. She was not ready to leave the comfort Oliver was giving her. She was not ready to face the reality of her life. She had lost so much already. Her mom who had abandoned her. Her best friend and now her father. Why did everybody leave? She was afraid of what was ahead. She needed to know the truth but she wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

“Miss Smoak. I know it must be hard for you right now, but I need to ask you some questions and I need you to identify the body.”

She gasped. Still in Oliver's arms, she turned her head towards the detective. “What do you mean identify the body? I can't…” God this was so hard. She felt terrified, and weak and she hated those feelings.

She took a step back from Oliver. She looked at him and gave him a tiny smile. He smiled back.

Sensing like she had regained control of herself, a little bit at least, she told the detective that she was ready to see the dead body of her father.

“The body is still in his office.” He eyed Oliver and his bodyguard but before he could say anything Felicity spoke.

“They can come with me. I don't mind. I want them there anyway.”

The detective nodded and headed to the office room.

Here he was. Her father. She bit her lip very hard, she didn't want to have a break down again. Not right now.

Lance approached the man near the body and told him something. He nodded and left. He then glanced at Felicity. That was her cue she thought. She moved slowly. Oliver and Diggle stayed where they were at the door and when she looked at them and saw nothing but their support. She could do this. She knelt beside the detective, he lifted the sheet that covered Noah Kuttler just enough for her to see his face. Her eyes grow big. She wasn't prepared for this. There was a hole in his right temple. It must be where he shot himself she thought. With a hand on her mouth she muttered “I’m going to be sick.” and ran out of the room heading for the bathroom leaving the three man behind her.

***

Oliver watched Felicity leave the room. He wanted to do something for her, anything. He wanted to take her pain away. He had never felt so helpless before. He sighed, putting his hand on his face.

As soon as Felicity was out, detective Lance covered Noah's face. Two man came in and took the corpse with them.

The atmosphere in the room was strained. The detective gazed at Oliver like he wanted to say something but he stayed quiet. Right now wasn't the time to start a quarrel.

Few minutes later Felicity reappeared. Her father was gone.

“Can you all give me a minute please. I need to be alone.”

Oliver and Dig glanced at each other and nodded. The detective was a little bit more reluctant to leave her alone but he agreed. “Just don't touch anything.”

Once the door was closed, Felicity examined the room. There was so much blood. Her father’s laptop wasn't on his desk where it usually was. He must have get rid of it. She opened the drawers. There was nothing in there. Making sure the door was still closed she headed to the safe. ‘ _In my office at home in the safe you will find an envelope with your name on it. The code is 3446, take the envelope and read the letter, it will explain everything. I always loved you honey and I always will.’_ These were his last words. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to be strong. With a shaking hand she taped the code ‘3446’. She heard the ‘click’ noticing that the safe was open. She peeked inside and saw the letter. She took and it and put it in her purse. Now wasn't the time to read it. She closed the safe and left the room immediately, not wanting to spend another minute where his father ended his life.

***

Oliver and Dig were waiting for Felicity outside the house. The detective was nowhere to be seen.

“Maybe, I shouldn't have come here. Maybe this guys would still be alive.” Oliver said. He didn't like Noah Kuttler, not a bit but he was Felicity's father. He just met the girl but just like he had told Diggle earlier, he was drawn to her. Maybe if he hadn't say what he said to him, he wouldn't have killed himself. Noah would still be here and Felicity wouldn't be in pain. Feliciy wouldn't have to endure the loss of a loved one a second time.

“It's not your fault Oliver. It was his choice to end his life.”

They saw Felicity walk out of the house. The detective stopped her and they talked for few minutes. She then nodded at something Lance said and headed to their directions. When she finally reached them Oliver was about to ask her if she was okay but she spoke first.

“The detective told me to go to the police station tomorrow to answer his questions. Thank you for being there with me. Can you please take me home now.”

“Of course.” Replied Diggle while opening the door for her.

Once inside, Oliver followed her. She was looking out the window. He had the feeling that she was avoiding a discussion with him. She didn't want to talk to him and that bugged him. Yes she just lost her father and before that her best friend but damn it, he was trying here. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to take her hand in his. He wanted to feel her body against him. He wanted to give her all the comfort she needed. But she was shutting him off.

When they finally arrived, she immediately got out of the car followed by Oliver. She turned around and finally she was looking at him.

“Thank you Oliver for coming with me and you know being there.” She wanted to say more he could tell.

“But?” He asked.

“But this doesn't change anything. Yes you're not as bad as I thought you were, but you're hiding something from me. Something that concerns me and my family. You said you didn't trust me and I get it. I don't trust you either but I'm going to find out the truth Oliver, whether you want it or not.” She said with a brittle voice. She was about to cry again and she didn't want him to see her break down for the second times, or was it third? She couldn't remember. She turned around and left.

As soon as she was home, tears started to fall down her cheeks. She needed this moment to grieve. She needed this moment to remember how her father was because once she read the letter she was sure that what she thought of him, would change forever and she didn't know if she was strong enough to survive this.

***

Oliver stood still for a minute. It hurt. It fucking hurt. Her words. God, he wanted to go to her and tell her everuthing so that she could to trust him. But deep down, he knew it wasn't a good idea.

“Let's go man.” He nodded at Diggle. “Verdant or home?”

“Verdant. I need to burn out some energy.” Replied Oliver.

“You know, you can't expect her to trust you all of sudden right? You need to earn her trust Oliver and you need to be patient.”

“I know that Dig.” He sighed.

“And now that Kuttler is dead, do you think we should expect The Triad to go after her?” Asked Diggle.

That was a good question, Oliver thought.

“If I were The Triad, I would make sure that Noah didn't tell anything to Felicity. That means she is or is going to be in danger very soon. The best way to protect Felicity is for her to be near us. Plus, I really think her best friend left her some kind of evidence. Probably files of what my parents did. If The Triad knows that too they will definitely try to harm her. ”

“You mean you want her to stay at the mansion?! Good luck with that man.” Diggle said with an amused voice.

“She doesn't have a choice.” Oliver really needed to punch something. He couldn't wait to be in the foundry.

“Just do me a favor Oliver. When you’ll go see her tomorrow because I know you will, ask her, don't order.”

“Who do you think I am Dig? I don't always order around. I'm totally capable of saying please and thank you.”

“I think you are a Bratva Captain who doesn’t like it when people around you don't follow your orders.” Oliver glared at Diggle and murmured a shut up.

When they reached the foundry, Oliver took out his phone and called Roy.

“Yes boss.”

“I need you to keep an eye on Felicity Smoak. Her father killed himself and I’m afraid that The Triad will come after her. Make sure she doesn't see you.” He cut the call and sent him Felicity’s address.

Diggle was watching him. “I don't always order around he said. I'm capable of saying please and thank you he said. Right!”

Oliver took off his shirt and headed towards the training area. “Wanna spare Dig?”

“I think it's more like, ‘wanna be my punching bag Dig’ cause you’re totally going to kick my ass.” He said as he joined Oliver on the mats.

***

After her break down, Felicity took a long shower. She was feeling like herself now and was ready to read whatever her father wanted her to know. She was ready to face the truth. She hoped she was anyway.

Sitting on her bed, she opened the letter and started to read.

 

_My beautiful girl,_

_If you're reading this, it means I'm dead._

_I know that since your mom left us, we became distant and it was all my fault._

_There are things that you're going to learn, things that I purposely hide from you to protect you. The only hope I have now is that you'll find a way to forgive me for my mistakes._

_Let's start with your mother. I've always told you that she had left us because she didn't love us. That was a lie. She didn't leave you Felicity, she was murdered. Now you're probably wondering why the lie. Well you're a stubborn woman. And you're also a genius. If I had told you the truth I was afraid that you were going to look for her murderer and in the process maybe be killed. By making you believe that your mother didn't care about you, I knew you weren't going to try to find her because you would think she didn't want you in her life._

_As for your mother’s killer well let's just say, I was in deep with The Triad, The Queen family and Malcolm Merlyn. We were in some business together and as much as I want to tell you what it is, I'm ashamed of your reaction, even now that I'm dead. I don't want you to think of me as a monster even if that's probably what I am or was._

_Your mother and I were always fighting. Every time I was on the phone, she listened. Every time I went out she looked into my things. She wanted to know what was going on with me._

_One day, I had a meeting with Malcolm Merlyn at home. Malcolm must have thought that Donna heard something or was suspicious of our business because two days later Donna was gone. The Triad told me that nobody could know about them and that my wife, your mother, was starting to be a problem. So they got rid of her. In that moment you were at your friend's home for the weekend, you were only 14. So I decided to pack your mother's things to make you believe that she had left._

_The Triad had Robert and Moira Queen killed too. They wanted to stop the business. They had wanted to change and be better for their children but unfortunately, they died. Oliver, Thea, Tommy, they all think it was a car accident, a drunk driver but it wasn't._

_Those people are very dangerous Felicity.. I know I've always warned you to stay away from Oliver Queen and as much as I don't like him being near you, because he’s a Bratva Captain, I think he's the only one who can protect you from The Triad. He obviously cares for you._

_I told you that Lena and Oliver were sleeping together. It was a lie._

_I am the one who was sleeping with her. I'm the baby's father. But just like your mother, she discovered that I was working with The Triad. I was afraid for her life so I called someone. Malcolm Merlyn. After the Queen’s death, Malcolm went away, I gave him a new identity and I was the only one who knew how to get in touch with him. I told him everything. He said not to worry about anything. He said he was going to give her money and put her in a flight far away from here. I was a fool to believe him. I may not be the one who pulled the trigger but your best friend is dead because of me._

_I'm sorry for telling you all of this in a letter, but the truth is I'm a coward. I couldn't have faced you. I couldn't have looked at you to see the hatred in your eyes._

_After Oliver’s visit. I decided that enough was enough. China threatened to hurt you if I stopped working for them. I know that's selfish of me, but when Oliver was talking about you, saying that he was fond of you and that he was going to protect you, that was when I made my decision. To end my life._

_I want you to know, that I've always loved you and I hope that one day you will find the strength to forgive me._

_Your father._

 

Felicity’s eyes were blurry from her tears. Her heart was aching. She had trouble breathing. Her mind went to her mom, Donna. She was dead. For ten years Felicity thought Donna had abandoned her. For ten years, she believed that Donna was somewhere, happy, living her life. But she wasn't.

Her mind drift to her best friend, Lena. She was sleeping with her father. He knocked her up. The baby's father was Felicity own father. And she was murdered just like her mom. And all of this was her father's fault. He might not have killed them but he was responsible for their death. All of what was happening to her was his fault.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to wake up and realize all of this was just a dream or a nightmare. But it wasn't. This was her life.

She remained still on her bed for what felt like hours. She didn't have the energy to move, her tears had dried. On her face was a look of sadness, anger and hurt.

But suddenly she heard something.

Footsteps.

Panic went through her.

Someone was in her apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Roy was in his car. He was annoyed to be here instead of the mansion, in bed with Thea. But it was his catpain's order to be here so he couldn't say or do anything about it. He sent a quick text to his girlfriend and put his phone in his pocket. He was here for two hours and nothing was happening. The alley was empty and calm when all of a sudden he saw something. There was a huge man, dressed in black, a balaclava was covering his face. He was in front of Felicity's apartment. His hand was reaching for the handle. _Fuck_. How the hell could he have missed this guy?! He grabbed his phone and was about to call Oliver when the screen went black.

_Damn it_  . The battery was dead. He was on his own. Thankfully, the man was alone. But he was already inside the apartment.

He got out of the car, took out his gun and moved towards Felicity's home. When he entered the apartment he heard a sound of a body hitting the floor hard. _Shit_. This place was small so he didn't have any problem finding her. But what he found, made him stop dead in his track.

In front of him was the huge man, laying on the floor, unconscious. He looked up and saw a tiny blonde woman, wearing a pajamas with panda bears on it. Her eyes were on his. She had a death grip on a baseball bat. _What the hell._

“Are you okay?” He asked.

She was still staring at him, like she was about to hit him with that bat.

“I'm not going to hurt you blondie.”

She inhaled deeply. “Who are you?”

“I’m Roy Harper.” He answered immediately.

“And is that suppose to tell me who you are? Why are you here?”

“Oliver asked me to watch over you.”

“Oliver asked you to watch over me.” She repeated.

“Yes, Oliver Queen, my boss…” he wasn't sure what to say next.

“Oliver Queen. Your boss.” She quoted him again.

A little bit annoyed, Roy tried to stay calm. “Yes, Oliver Queen my boss the Bratva Captain. Are you going to repeat all my sentences?”

“Look Roy, I had a very bad day. No. Not just a bad day, a bad week, a bad month. My best friend was murdered, my father killed himself, I discovered that my mom didn't abandon me but was killed. I discovered that my dead best friend which I considered like a sister was sleeping with my father who knocked her up. I discovered that he, your boss’s parents and Malcolm Merlyn were in a shitty business which I still don't know what is it yet. Right NOW, is not the time to mess with me ROY.” She shouted at him in a loud voice.

Roy took a step back. God, that woman was scary. He really didn't want to upset her even more. He was about to speak but she cut him off.

“Who is this guy? Why was he in my apartment? And if you were stalking me, why didn't you do something as soon you saw this guy outside? Why did you wait until he came inside my apartment and scarred me to death?! It would have been nice of you to show up before he did.”

“I wasn't stalking you.” He stated.

“Is that all you got from what I said?!” She barked.

“Look blondie, I’m sorry I didn’t see him before he came inside your home. Trust me Oliver will give me hell for that. But I'm here now. If the guy wanted to kidnap you that means there must be a van parked somewhere not far away. I wanted to call for backup but my phone died.” He bent down and took off the baclava. The man was Chinese.

“The Triad?” Felicity asked.

“Probably. Can I please use your phone? And while I call Oliver, you should change and take some clothes on a duffle bag. I don't think Oliver will want you to stay here after what just happened. And how the hell did you manage to knock a guy who was trained to kill?” He asked

“I don't know. I mean I know how I did it but… I heard footsteps, I was scared to death, I always have a bat near my bed just in case so I took it and I stayed behind the door and when the guy opened it I just hit him. I don't think he was thinking that I could do it. He probably thinks I'm an innocent and unarmed woman. Which I am of course. Adrenaline maybe? Anyway what are you going to do with him.” She mentioned the man laying on her carpet in her room.

“Right. Hum do you have some ropes? She nodded. Roy took the man hands and rolled him over to the living room. He then tied him with the ropes. Felicity was behind him. Once he was finished, she gave him her phone and went back to her room.

***

Roy was nervous. He just got yelled at by a woman who, he was sure, was going to be Oliver’s woman soon and now he had to call Oliver to tell him everything and be yelled at once again. He dialed Oliver's number. He answered immediately.

“Felicity, are you okay?”

_Well shit_ , Roy thought.

“It is not Felicity. It’s Roy.” Silence.

“Что-то произошло?” [ _Shto-to proizoshlo? What happened?]_

When Oliver talked in Russian, it was never good! He was angry. _Fuck_.

“I saw a man getting into Felicity's apartment. When I got there, the guy was unconscious, she hit him with a baseball bat. He's tied up now but if he was going to kidnap her, I bet there is a car not far away waiting for him. Oh and he's Triad.”

Silence again. After a few seconds he heard Oliver exhale heavily.

“Приводи её сюда!” _[Privodi eyo syuda! Bring her here!]_

And then the line went dead. Roy sighed. It wasn't that bad after all. Few minutes later, Felicity emerged from her room, she was carrying a bag. He felt her phone vibrating on his hand. It was Oliver.

“Oliver said someone was coming to take care of the body.”

Felicity was watching him. “What do you mean take care of the body? He's not going to kill him is he? I mean he is a fucking Bratva Captain yes, but he can't just kill him. He won't talk if he's dead and we need answers.” She shouted.

“Hey, why are you yelling at me again. I'm just the messenger here blondie. Besides he's not going to kill him, he's going to bring him back to the mansion and ask him few. Can we go now?” Roy was amazed by this woman. She got fire in her he thought. He gave her the phone back and with a last glance towards the man who tried to kidnap her, she nodded at Roy and followed him out.

***

Diggle was standing in front of the mansion. He was observing his boss who was pacing back and forth.

Oliver wasn't a patient man. He couldn't believe The Triad had already sent someone after Felicity. He was sure they would, but not that soon. After what felt like forever, a car approached. They were finally here. He needed to know she was unhurt.

***

During the ride to the mansion, Felicity was quiet. It wasn't common for her to be that quiet but she was processing all of what just happened. The car abruptly stopped. She looked out the window and _holy shit_ she thought. Oliver was living here. She got out of the car and examined her surrounding once again. It was dark, she couldn't see everything but she was amazed. The mansion was, well huge. Her eyes went to Oliver who was a few feet from her. He seemed agitated, the opposite of John Diggle who was behind him. His posture was calm. Her eyes went back to Oliver. She heard the sound of the trunk of a car opening and closing then Roy was beside her, her bag in hand. She made a gesture to tell him to give her the bag but he shook his head. Well time to face the big guy she thought. Roy chuckled besides her. She said that out loud, great! Taking a deep breath she moved towards Oliver.

***

When Felicity got out of the car, Oliver was immediately focused on her. She seemed safe and sound, physically at least. She posed her eyes on him. Everything around him disappeared, there was only Felicity in that moment. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. She wore here glasses. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He saw her mouth moving and heard Roy chuckle beside her.

She was now coming his way.

***

Felicity was worn out! All she wanted right now was to forget these past hours, fall in bed and sleep. Facing Oliver, she opened her mouth to speak but closed it just after. What was she suppose to say? Should she be angry at him because he made Roy watch over her or grateful because Roy was there when someone tried to kidnap her even though she handled the man on her own.

Oliver wasn't saying anything. She didn't know him very much but she figured that he was going to ask her if she was okay at least. His head turned towards Roy and his face immediately changed. Oops the big bad guy was furious. She so didn't want to be Roy right now. But Oliver surprised her. He didn't say a word. Instead he took out his phone, dialed a number, turned around, opened the double doors and stepped into the mansion. She looked at Roy. He was as surprised as her judging by his face. Diggle cleared his throat.

“Are you all right?” She nodded.

Her eyes were glued to where Oliver disappeared inside the house. She wanted Oliver to ask her if she was alright. She wanted Oliver to tell her why he had asked Roy to watch her. She wanted Oliver to tell her why the Triad was after her. She wanted Oliver to tell her what the hell was the business her father was involved in. She wanted Oliver to notice her not ignore her. _Damn i_ t. Now she was pissed. She didn't know why it bothered her that he didn't acknowledge her but it did and it was irritating.

“Come on, we should go inside. Raisa prepared you a room.” She nodded again.

Diggle was worried. He didn't know Felicity very much but she was too quiet. He could see that Oliver ignoring her was bugging her.

They entered the mansion and were greeted by a woman in her fifties.

“You must be Miss Felicity.” She said as she hugged her.“I am Raisa my dear. I'm deeply sorry for all of what is happening to you. Life might not be fair to you here and now but you will get through this my dear. And do you know why? Because I can see that you are a strong woman.” Felicity's eyes got wet. “Your room is ready, I can take you there now if you want. You must be tired.”

Felicity smiled at the kind woman in front of her. “Thank you Raisa. Yes I’m exhausted.” She replied with a shaking voice.

Before following Raisa upstairs she glanced at Roy and Diggle. She nodded at them with a smile.

Once in her room, Raisa showed her the bathroom. She asked her if she needed anything else. Felicity shook her head. Felicity noticed a door in the corner of the room.

“Where does this door lead?

“To Mister Oliver’s room my dear. He asked personally to have your room just beside his. You know, Mister Oliver isn't a bad man. All he's trying to do is protect the people he cares about. And you Miss Felicity is one them. Yes he is stubborn and sometimes you want to punch him but he is a good boy. He has a good heart. And I hope you'll be able to see it one day.” She closed the door leaving Felicity alone.

***

He was looking at his phone. He was waiting for the man to call him and tell him the mission had succeeded. He glanced around him. He could see Quentin Lance in his office. The man was going to be a problem. They had to find a way to get rid of him soon. The police station wasn't full at this time. There were only few police officers and they were all busy making reports. His phone finally rang.

“Do you have her?” He asked.

“I'm sorry sir, we were not able to kidnap Felicity Smoak.”

“Where is she now?”

“With The Bratva Captain sir. That’s not all. The man who was suppose to kidnap her was taken. They are probably going to interrogate him.”

He sighed. He wasn't worried by the interrogation itself. If one of his men was taken they had a way to end their lives. He knew his man was going to do it. He was loyal to him. He cut the call. He went through his contact and when he found the person he wanted to join, he inhaled deeply.

A woman answered immediately. “Hello.”

“It’s me.”

“Do you have her?” She asked.

“There were some complications. She is with Queen.”

Silence.

“You had one mission. Kidnap a woman. A woman who doesn't know how to fight. A woman who is harmless. How did you manage to fail.” She sighed.

“Do you want me to call China White and tell her that the mission has failed.” He added.

“No. I will announce the news to her. Right now Queen thinks that China White tried to kidnap Felicity and I want it to stay that way. I don't want anyone to know that The Triad is working for me. I can't have them sabotage what I worked for, for so long.”

“What about the girl?”

“Be my eyes and ears at the police station. As for Felicity… I'll take care of her myself…”

The woman hung up. In front of her was a file with tons of pictures of Felicity. She took one in her hand. With a devilish smile she said “Soon, we will meet again, daughter of mine.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

_**November 26th** _

His elbows were resting on his desk. His hands on his head. Oliver was at work. He recalled the events of yesterday. The Triad had tried to kidnap Felicity. He hadn't seen her after he had left her at the entrance of the mansion. No, he had gone immediately to his office to call Anatoly. He needed to know more about The Triad. He needed to know exactly what Noah Kuttler had been doing for them. He needed answers. Maybe they wanted Felicity to replace her father. He couldn't imagine what they would do to her if she was in their hands. Shaking his head, his eyes went to Tommy who was sitting on the couch. And he was quiet. Oliver knew that Tommy didn't approve of Felicity staying in the mansion. He didn't want her anywhere near them. But it wasn't his decision to make. He was the Bratva Captain. It was his home. He couldn't help Felicity's best friend. But now he had the chance to help her, to protect her. He wondered what she was doing right now. Was she awake? Was she okay? She had looked so tired last night. He wished he had taken her in his arms.

After his call to Anatoly he had gone to the man who'd tried to kidnap Felicity. But when his men had brought him to the mansion, the guy was already dead. The man was loyal to his people. He had chosen to die, taking with him the answers Oliver craved for. After that, he had been enraged, that was the reason he had decided not to go see Felicity in her room. He never wanted Felicity to see him like that. Instead he'd hit the gym.

Sighting, he tried to focus on the report he had to read but it was hard to think about anything but Felicity. She was in danger. He needed to eliminate the people who desired to harm her. He would do anything for that woman and it was scaring him.

“You need to stop that Oliver!” Tommy finally broke the silence they were in since he he'd come in the office.

“Stop what Tommy?” He asked with an annoyed voice. He knew what Tommy was talking about but he wanted to hear it.

“That woman shouldn't be in the mansion. That woman will cause us nothing but trouble. If you want to protect her, why don't you send her somewhere far away from here?” Tommy was determined to make Oliver see his point of view. Felicity was a danger for all of them and they needed to take away the danger.

Oliver clenched his fists, gritted his teeth.

“Her name is FELICITY, not that woman. The mansion is my home and if I say she stays, she stays. I don't care if she causes us trouble. I don't care if you don't agree with me. I'm not going to change my mind. End of the discussion.” He looked back at the paper in front of him.

Tommy wanted to say more but didn't. He eyed his best friend. Felicity Smoak was going to get him killed. And if Oliver wouldn't do anything about it, he would, even if his best friend disagreed.

The phone to the office suddenly rang.

“Hello.” Oliver answered.

“Mister Queen, there is a package for you.” He looked up and saw a young man in front of his executive assistant. He was carrying a package. “Should I send him in?”

“No, I’m coming.” He saw her nod. He was about to stand when Tommy spoke.

“I've got it, just sit and keep brooding over a woman who will get you killed one day.” He left the office and slammed the door behind him.

Why couldn't his best friend just support him for once. He focused again on the report when he heard agitations outside his office. Tommy was yelling something to his EA. _What the hell was going on?_ He got up from his chair however before he could take any steps, an explosion occurred and he was knocked against the wall behind his desk very hard.

There was smoke everywhere covering up everything in the office. He couldn't see anything. His eyes were irritated by the smoke. There was a ringing sound in his ears. He was gasping for air. He tried to stand but everything hurt. _What the hell was happening?_ He tried to get up, again, but failed.

_Where was Tommy? And his EA? Were they okay?!_ Those were his last thoughts, before he blacked out.

***

Felicity opened her eyes but closed them immediately. The light which was coming through the windows was blowing her. She had forgotten to close the curtains the night before.

After a few seconds, she tried again to open her eyes. _Better_ she thought. But when she sat on the bed she instantly regretted it. Her head was pounding. She let out a loud groan. _Damn it_. She looked around her and was confused at first but then she remembered the events of last night. She was in the mansion. A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts.

“Come in.”

The door opened. It was Raisa.

“Good Morning Miss Felicity. How are you feeling?” She asked with a warm smile.

“Better than yesterday. I woke up with a headache though, you know because of all the crying.” She answered.

“Oh, let me give you something for the headache.” She headed towards the bathroom and few seconds later she came back with a pill and a glass of water in hand.

“Drink my dear you'll feel better afterwards. Breakfast is ready. Do you want me to bring it to you here?”

She swallowed the pill and drank. She put the glass on the nightstand, looked up at Raisa and smiled. That woman was so sweet.

“Thank you Raisa. If you don't mind I prefer to take breakfast downstairs. If it's okay of course. I mean… you didn't get any orders which say to not let me out of this room... right?” She really hoped the answer would be no.

“Of course I don't mind my dear. And you are free to have a look around the house if you want. You are not a prisoner.”

“Well that's good to know. I'm gonna take a shower first.” She said as she got up from the bed.

“Of course Miss Felicity. As soon as you're done you can head downstairs.” She turned around and was about to leave the room when Felicity spoke.

“Oh Raisa. Is… I mean Oliver is he here?” Why was she nervous to ask, she didn't know.

“Mister Oliver went to work.”

Felicity was disappointed. Was he avoiding her? Shaking her head she nodded at Raisa and went to the bathroom.

30 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, a towel around her body. She still felt miserable but she was now ready to get answers. She had to know what was the business with The Triad. She needed to convince Oliver to tell her everything he knew.

She looked into her bag and pulled out a tank top and a skinny jean. Once dressed she sat on the bed and put her shoes on. Suddenly her tummy made a sound. She was hungry. That was her cue to leave. She took her phone and left the room.

Once she closed the door she examined her surroundings. She was in a hallway. _Great._

“How the hell am I suppose to find the stairs?” She asked to herself.

“Who are you?” Said a feminine voice behind her.

Felicity’s eyes drift to the voice. Here was a beautiful brunette girl. She must be Oliver’s sister she thought.

“Yes, I am Oliver's sister and thank you for the compliment. Thea replied.

“That was supposed to stay in my head.” She said. “I am Felicity Smoak and…” but Thea didn't let her finish. She had a look of recognition on her face. _Weird_. She had never met her before how could she recognize her.

“You are Ollie’s woman?” She declared.

Annoyed and confused, she said. “Hum… I am nobody's woman. Why would you say that?”

“Well, two day ago I heard Ollie yelling at Tommy. Man, he was really pissed. He mentioned your name.”

Two days ago. Felicity was trying to recall what had happened two days ago. _Oh._ That was when Tommy had come to her and threatened her.

Curious, Felicity asked “Do you maybe remember what he said to Tommy?”

“He told him to leave you alone and to not threaten you again. He said that it wasn't his best friend talking but his captain. There were words in Russian too but I don't speak that language.”

_Oh._ Oliver yelled at his best friend for her. That was… sweet. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Thea coming towards her. She touched her shoulder.

“Where did you go?” Thea wondered.

“It’s just… your brother is… I don't know what to think of him.” She admitted.

“My brother is a jerk.”

Felicity glanced at her and then they started to laugh. It felt good to laugh. Once they calmed down Thea spoke.

“So, Felicity where are you headed?”

“Downstairs. The kitchen. Raisa said breakfast was ready but this place is huge and I have no idea where I am.” She declared.

“Oh I didn't have breakfast yet. I mean, I can keep you company if you don't mind. I don't have many female friends and there is never any women around here and I just wondered if it was okay if I stayed with you… You know what? Forget it, you probably don't want company, I'll just show you…”

Felicity cut her off. “Thea, I'll be happy to have breakfast with you.” Thea smiled. Together they headed towards the kitchen.

As they came in, the could see Raisa serving breakfast to Roy.

“Oh Miss Felicity, Miss Thea please have a seat. Here are your plates.”

“Thanks Raisa.” Thea said and sat just besides her boyfriend and gave him a chaste kiss. Felicity took the seat opposite to her and Roy.

“So, Blondie how did you sleep?” Roy asked.

“Good. Thanks. Look I'm sorry for shouting at you last night I was…” Roy didn't let her finish.

“It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm just gonna make sure to never piss you off again.” He turned to Thea who was confused by their exchange. “Trust me you do not want the hear her loud voice.”

Once her plate was served she started to eat. She asked for coffee and Raisa immediately gave her a cup.

“You two met each other last night? Not to be rude but what are you doing in the mansion.” Thea didn't want Felicity to feel like she was unwelcome here. She was just curious. Taking a deep breath she was about to answer when Roy’s phone rang. He looked at the caller and told the girls that it was Dig.

“Hey, Dig what’s…” but he didn't have time to finish his sentence because Diggle had probably cut him off.

The look Roy had in his eyes wasn't good. He listened carefully to whatever Dig was telling him and nodded. Once the call ended he looked at Thea. Regretfully, he opened his mouth to tell her what she was sure wasn't good news.

“There was an explosion at QC in the executive floor.”

Panicking Thea immediately asked if her brother was okay. “Yes.” Answered Roy. “But Tommy had been badly hurt. That's all I know for now.”

“OH MY GOD.” Said Thea, collapsing into Roy’s arm.

Felicity couldn’t believe this. An explosion. That meant, someone had tried to… She gasped. She wanted to say something but the look Roy was giving her was telling her to shut up. And that's exactly what she did.

***

Diggle was in the security room of QC when the explosion happened. He instantly gave orders to the security guards to evacuate the buildings. He then went up to the executive floor.

When he arrived, there was smoke everywhere. It was hard to see anything. As he got closer he could see two bodies. The glass wall behind the EA’s desk was broken. He couldn't find her but judging by the mess, he was now seeing, she probably had been pushed back hard by the explosion. And the glass wall was… his eyes grew big. _Shit._ She fell down. He went towards Tommy and checked his pulse. He was still alive. But his pulse was weak. He wished he could do something but right now he didn't know what. He could hear in the distance the song of the ambulance. “They are almost here buddy.” He then moved towards a young man. No pulse. He was dead.

Diggle headed towards Oliver’s office. He found him on the floor near his desk. He put his hand on his throat. He was alive. He was away from the bomb so he assumed he was just unconscious from the push of the explosion.

He took out his phone and called Roy.

Just when he ended the call, he heard movement. The cops and the ambulance were finally here. A man came towards him.

“Sir, are you hurt?” He demanded.

“I wasn't here when it happened. I'm Oliver Queen’s bodyguard.”

The man knelt down near Oliver. Diggle looked up to where Tommy was. They were trying to resuscitate him. His legs moved without his accord and in three steps he was at the door – _where the door was_ – and held his breath. They had connected him to a machine which was making a flatline sound. _Come on man, you can't die._ They were trying again and again.

Behind him he heard someone approaching. He turned around and saw Oliver. He could barely stand on his feet. His eyes were dark. His face was blank. No emotion. His gaze focused on his best friend.

When they reached their fifth _clear_ they all went still.

“Time of death, 10:26 AM.”

Tommy was dead.

Oliver collapsed on the floor as the world around him turned black. And for the second times that day, he lost consciousness.

 


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three hours. Three hours since Diggle’s second call. Tommy was dead. She didn't have any feelings towards him. He had been a jerk to her. But he was Oliver’s best friend. And just like she had lost her best friend, he'd lost his. She knew the pain he was going through.

Felicity was sitting on the couch, in the living room. Raisa had given her some tea to calm her down but it wasn't working. As soon as Thea and Ry heard og Tommy's death, they had left. Now here she was, alone waiting for Oliver. She needed to see him.

She heard the sound of a door opening. _Maybe it was him_ . She literally ran towards the entrance. Her face failed. It was Diggle. As much as she was happy to know he was okay, she really needed to see Oliver.

“Isn't Oliver with you?” She asked.

“No. Oliver is…” she didn't let him finish.

“I need to see him. Where is he?” Se couldn't let him face this alone. She wanted to be there for him. But Diggle shook his head.

“Verdant and no, Felicity trust me you do not want to see him right now. He's… when he woke up, the first thing he wanted to do was go to The Triad and kill them all and the thing is we don't even know if it was them. Oliver is not in any condition to see anyone. I barely convinced him not to go to them. He needs to be alone.”

Diggle sighed.

“When my best friend died, I was alone. I thought that was what I needed but it wasn't. I would have loved to have someone with me. Someone comforting me and telling me that everything would be okay. Do you know when I noticed this? I noticed it when Oliver took me in his arms when my father died. I’ve never thought I would say that but I want to be there for him. I know he must be angry right now and…”

“No Felicity he's not just angry. He's enraged. Right now there is no Oliver Queen in him but only the captain of the Bratva.” He tried to walk passed her but she stopped him with her hands.

“Take me to him Diggle.” It wasn't a request but a demand.

“If you don't, I’m going to go there by myself.” She folded her arms while looking at him in the eyes.

He groaned in annoyance. He was too exhausted to fight her and he knew if he didn't take her to Oliver she was going to go by herself. And with the Triad after her, it wasn't a good idea.

“Alright let's go.”

***

Oliver was hitting the punching bag very hard. Many emotions were going through him all at once.

Anger. Sadness. Pain. Confusion. Rage.

The more he hit the punching bag, the more he could feel the pain in all his muscles and bones. He didn't wrap his hands and now they were covered in blood.

His body was sweating. His breathing became heavy.

He heard the door of the foundry opening. Without stopping he said in a harsh voice.

“I told you to leave me alone Diggle.”

There was no answer. _Maybe he left_ .

He continued to punch the bag when all of a sudden, he felt a warm hand on his back. He stilled.

***

When Felicity entered the foundry she saw Oliver hitting a punching bag. He was very shirtless and very sweaty. His hands were red with blood. His breathing was heavy.

She knew what he felt.

Anger. Sadness. Guilt. And probably many more.

She herself felt all those emotions not so long ago and it was directed at this man. Oliver Queen. She hated him like she'd never hated anyone. She had seen him as a killer. As a monster. But she'd been wrong all along. Her father, Detective Lance and even Tommy. They'd all wanted her to be as far away from him as possible. But she didn't listen. Something was pushing her towards him.

She remembered what Raisa had said.

_You know, Mister Oliver isn't a bad man. All he's trying to do is protect the people he cares about. And you Miss Felicity is one them. Yes he is stubborn and sometimes you want to punch him but he is a good boy. He has a good heart. And I hope you'll be able to see it one day._

He had a good heart. She could see it now.

She slowly moved in his direction until she was behind him. She hesitantly put a hand on his back.

She felt him standstill. She heard him murmur her name.

_Felicity._

His voice was weak and shaky.

Her heart broke for him.

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

She wrapped her hands tightly around his middle.

Her chest was pressed to his muscular back.

He murmured her name again as the man calmly bent down until his knees touched the mats, dragging Felicity with him on the floor. He slowly put his bloody hands on hers.

Oliver was accepting the comfort Felicity was giving him.

***

Diggle was observing Felicity and his boss. As soon as Oliver understood it was Felicity, his demeanor changed. The scene in front of him was making him uncomfortable, like he was intruding on a private moment, so he decided to leave them alone. _That woman is perfect for him._

***

After awhile, Oliver felt like he'd regained control of himself. A little bit anyway. Yes he was still angry but Felicity being pressed against his back was calming him somehow. His breathing was back to normal. He let a heavy sigh and detached himself from the blonde woman’s comfort. She put away her hands as he turned around. Her eyes were puffy from crying. Crying for the man she had hated. Crying from the pain he was feeling. He looked down at his bloody hands and sighed again. He needed to wash them.

Felicity stood and extended her hand to him. He took it right away. Together they stepped off of the mats.

Felicity was looking around.

Oliver was looking at her.

He squeezed her hand twice and let it go.

“I need to take a shower.” His voice wasn’t as weak as it was when she first stepped into the room.

“Okay.” She stared deeply into his eyes. She put her hand on his scruffy cheek. He closed his eyes, savoring this moment.

“I’m sorry for your best friend Oliver.” His eyes snapped open. He didn't say anything but he showed her how grateful he was by brushing his lips over the corner of her mouth. That caught her off guard.

His lips was warm and soft. Her hand was still on his face, she started to move her fingers dangerously towards his mouth. He stopped her movement by pressing his hand over hers. His eyes studied her. When she didn't pull away, he moved her hand above his lips and kissed her palm.

He then took a step back, releasing her hand. She took a step back as well. But their eyes were still on each other.

She couldn't bring herself to look away but he did.

“I'll be right back.” He was as affected as she was. She could hear it in his voice.

Once she nodded, he walked to the back of the foundry and she heard a door opening then closing.

She took large inhales and counted to three in her head before letting them free.

She headed towards the computer area and took a seat. _He had good equipment. Of course he does, he's rich._ She thought. She turned the computer on and began to type.

God, his system was awful. For a Bratva Captain that couldn't be good. If someone tried to hack them, they probably would succeed.

The world around her faded away as her only focus right now was the screen in front of her.

***

As soon as he was inside the bathroom, Oliver instantly took off his shoes, pants and boxer briefs and stepped in the shower.

As the hot water massaged his head, neck, shoulder and back, he closed his eyes. He could still smell her. His Felicity. Yes he could refer her as _his_ now. He was never going to let her go.

He knew they had to talk, about her best friend, about what happened today, and about the business he wanted to hide from her. It was time to come clean. It was time to let her in.

He slipped away from the hot water, tied a towel around his waist and headed towards the main room.

Felicity was sitting and she was doing god knew what to his computer. He should be upset that she touched his things without his consent but he wasn't. Once he was just behind her he put his hands on her shoulder. Alarmed she got up, shoved his hands away and took a step back.

***

Felicity was so engrossed on her work that she didn't heard Oliver coming. Her heart was beating so loudly that she was sure he could hear it.

“Jesus Oliver you scared the hell out of me!” She shouted. Once her breathing went back to normal her eyes went wide. He was wearing nothing but a towel. Her steady gaze went over his body and she was now feeling a bit flushed.

_He was built like a Greek God._

Her eyes grew big as she heard him clear his throat.

“I wasn't checking you out, I was just....” Her eyes moved to his muscular chest without her compliance once again. _Admiring the view._

He chuckled.

_Shit. I probably said that out loud. Again._

“Yes you did.” That was his only response. He was enjoying her discomfort. She was cute.

He went to the corner and opened a locker she hadn't noticed. He took some clothes and went back to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came back. She was still where he left her.

“What were you doing on the computer.” His question broke her from the trans she was in. She shook her head trying to erase the image of Oliver in front of her, a towel tied to his waist. She wondered how his naked chest would feel against her naked breast. His hands exploring her thighs, his mouth on hers.

“Felicity.”

God that’s exactly how she imagined him saying her name while…

“Felicity.” He said louder.

She gasped. He was now in front of her. A worried expression on his face. His closeness wasn't helping her. She turned her back on him and inhaled deeply.

“Are you okay?” He finally asked.

“Of course I’m okay. Why wouldn't I be okay. I mean yes my best friend is dead. My father was sleeping with her and knocked her up then he asked a mad man to take care of her not knowing that this mad man was going to kill her. Now my father is dead and I don't know how to feel about him because the letter he left me isn't helping his cause. And there is you. À Bratva Captain. I hated you. I thought you were a killer. But obviously I was wrong. You just love to put the fear of God into people. And your best friend just died and maybe it's because of me, maybe his death is…”

He didn't let her finish. He turned her around, lifted his hands and cradled her face in them.

“Please don't say that it's your fault because it's not.” Then he put his mouth on hers. The kiss was soft. His lips moved gently over hers. Felicity left out a moan and reluctantly he ended the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers. Both had their eyes closed. They didn't notice Diggle standing a few feet away from them.

***

Diggle went back to the foundry hours later. And what he saw didn't surprised him at all. Oliver was kissing Felicity.

“Am I interrupting something?” He asked, with a grin.

“Yes, you are Dig.” Oliver said, his eyes on Felicity’s. She bit her lip and looked at the floor avoiding Oliver and Diggle’s gaze.

“Detective Lance has questions for you both.” He informed them.

“I am not in the mood to answer his questions.” Declared Oliver.

“I know, that's why I told him to come to the mansion tomorrow at ten in the morning.”

“Can we go home now?” Oliver looked at her surprised by her choice of word. _Home._ “I know we all need to talk about everything but please not today.” Pleaded Felicity.

“Thea is upstairs if you want to see her Oliver. She is with Roy. I think she's coping with Tommy's death by working. I'll wait in the car.” Then he was gone.

“You should go talk to your sister.”

He knew he had to see his baby sister. Tommy was like another big brother to her.

He offered his hand.

“Come with me?”

She took it without hesitation. He breathed a sigh of relief that she would be by his side.

Together. Hand in hand. They climb the stairs heading to the club.

***

Thea was leaning against Roy. They were both sitting at the bar. Thea’s eyes were puffy with pain. She was thinking about Tommy. Tommy who she had a crush on when she was younger but thought of him as a brother now. Sighing, she reached for the bottle but Roy stopped her.

“Drinking is not a solution babe.”

“It’s a solution for the pain to go away.” She answered.

“Thea.”

“Oliver!”

She ran into her brother’s arms burying her face in his chest and burst into tears.

Oliver hugged her tightly as she broke down.

“It’s okay Thea. I'm here.”

He kept shushing her until she calmed down.

She pulled away from his embrace and looked up at Oliver.

“Are you alright Ollie? I was so worried about you.” She was concerned.

“Hey. I'm fine. I'm sorry I made you worry.” He said with regret.

Thea looked at Felicity and hugged her. Surprised at first, she hugged her back. Without anyone hearing, Thea murmured a _thank you_ in Felicity’s ear.

She then released her and took a step back watching his brother and Felicity by his side.

“We should go back home. Diggle is waiting in the car.” Proposed Oliver.

“I need to call our employees first and let them know that the club will be closed for awhile. I'll come home with Roy.”

Oliver nodded and took Felicity’s hand in his. Before leaving he looked at Roy.

“Ты должен заботиться о ней пожалуйста” [Ty dоlzhen zabotitsya o nyey, pozhaluysta – Take care of her please.]

***

The ride home was spend in silence. His hand still in hers, Felicity observed Oliver. He was deep in thought. She was attracted to him. But it wasn't just a physical attraction she felt towards him. No. It was something more.

The car stopped and Oliver opened the door and stepped out never letting her hand go. Together they walked into the mansion. They were about to climb the stairs when Raisa appeared. She approached Oliver and gave him a warm hug. Oliver hugged her back. Felicity was affected by the scene in front of her. Raisa was such a kind woman. Oliver was lucky to have her in his life. Once they parted, Raisa spoke.

“It’s already 3pm. You both must be hungry. Go get some rest in your room, I'll bring something for you in a little bit.”

They both nodded.

They walked in silence. When they reached Oliver's room, he stopped and looked at her. He didn't know if she was going to stay with him in his room or if she preferred to stay in hers, without him.

And what she did next, took him by surprise.

She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.

It wasn't a chaste kiss nor a soft one. It was a hard kiss.

He immediately responded to the kiss, sliding his tongue against hers. She gasped at the sensation.

Her hands released his collar to wrap them around his neck.

Her mouth was so intoxicating.

His hands pressed under her ass.

She wrapped her legs around him right away but then he blurted out a groan and she stopped.

She unwrapped herself from him and put her hands on his chest.

“Oh my god I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?”

_Damn it,_ he thought.

Her lips were red and slightly puffy from their kiss, her cheeks flushed, she was breathtaking.

He kissed her, once, twice.

“Come on.” He said, opening the door to his room and leading her inside.

He took off his shoes and lay down on his bed.

She watched him and after a few seconds, she did the same.

He opened his arms as an invitation for her to come closer. He needed to feel her.

She laid her head on his chest carefully not to hurt him.

And they stayed like that, engrossed in each other, forgetting the events of the past few days.


	10. Chapter 10

The room was dark when Felicity woke up.

After their cuddle, Raisa had brought them a late lunch, they had laid down and immediately fallen asleep. It had been around 5pm, it was almost 8pm now.

Someone was pressed against her back. _Oliver_ . She could feel his breathe against her neck. His hands were tightly wrapped around her middle, his leg between hers, his hardness pressed to her covered butt.

_Fuck._

She didn't dare to move. After few seconds, her eyes were closing on their own accord but suddenly the man behind her moved. His hard erection grinding against her ass.

She moaned.

He tightened his hands around her waist.

_Double fuck_.

There was no way he didn't hear her.

“Oliver?”

“Yes, Felicity.”

God she loved it when he pronounced her name like that.

“You’re hard.” Realizing what she just said, she added.

“I don't mean it like that. Well I meant it like that but that's not what I wanted to say. I swear I'm not doing it on purpose and shutting up in three, two, one.”

She was sure Oliver could feel her blushing.

He was shaking behind her. She took a deep breath and turned around, facing him.

He was laughing.

“Are you mocking me?!”

“Nope.”.

“You've got that smirk on your face Mister. You are mocking me.” She pouted.

He bent down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. She would have never imagined Oliver being that gentle. He peppered the edge of her jaw with kisses. Felicity shuddered.

“I want you so bad Милая” _[milaya – sweetheart.]_ He said in a low sexy voice that sent a shiver of lust down her spine.

Hands on his shoulders, Felicity pushed Oliver onto his back, positioned herself in his lap and kissed him hard. She could feel his erection against her core and they both groaned at the sensation. She was so turned on. His hands traveled from her back to her ass.

They were Kissing. Panting. Grinding. Desire went through both of them.

The hot makeout session was put to an end by someone knocking on the door.

Felicity froze. Oliver sighed in annoyance at whoever was behind the door. He murmured something in Russian. Kissed the woman who was sitting on his lap and put her down on her side of the bed. Once he covered his erection he told the person to come in.

It was time to face the reality again.

***

Roy, Diggle and Thea were sitting in silence. It was weird for them to not have Tommy with them. No, he was dead. And it all happened this morning.

“What do you think they are doing?” Thea asked.

“Probably nothing interesting.” Answered Diggle.

“Raisa said they were together on the captain’s room when she had brought them lunch.” Stated Roy.

Digg and Thea both had they heads up, looking at Roy.

“Really?!” Said Thea hopefully.

“Yep. Why do you think he didn't do anything stupid by now?! I like Blondie, I want her to stay.” Affirmed Roy.

“Me too.” Continued Thea.

Then they both watched as Diggle stayed silent.

“You are supposed to say ‘me three’ Digg. Don't you like her?” Added Thea.

“Someone should go upstairs and tell them to come down. I'm sure dinner will be ready soon.”

He then got up and walked out the room, leaving Thea and Roy confused.

“Okay…” said Thea. “Can you tell them to come down.”

Roy nodded and went upstairs. He knocked on the door and waited. After a few seconds he heard Oliver say to come in. He entered the room and immediately came to an halt.

Blondie was in bed with his boss and he doubted that they were just sleeping seeing the state they were in.

Oliver cleared his throat breaking Roy from his thoughts.

“Hmm. Yeah. It's just that… Diggle said to come up and tell you guys to come down because dinner is almost ready and...”

Oliver didn't let him finish.

“We'll be down in a minute.”

Roy literally ran out the room and closed the door behind him.

**

Oliver and Felicity were now in the dinning room. Roy and Thea were sitting in the table but Diggle was nowhere to be seen.

Felicity was agitated. She knew she was finally going to get some answers. She also knew that she had to tell Oliver about his parents. She had to tell him that it wasn't an accident but a murder.

Sighing, she took her seat and waited for Raisa to bring dinner. Oliver was sitting at the head of the rectangular table. Thea and Roy were on his right and Felicity sat besides him on his left. It was very… _formal_ the blonde woman thought. Diggle finally showed up. He sat next to Felicity. She looked at him and smiled. He nodded at her. _Weird_ . Diggle wasn’t the type of guy to mope and right now that was what he was doing.

Raisa entered the room and deposited dinner. They started to eat.

Thea was the first one to break the silence. She looked at Felicity.

“Tommy taught me how to ride a bike. I was like 7 years old and one day I asked Ollie to to teach me. He said yes of course and we went to the garden.”

They were watching Thea, listening.

“He tried to show me how to do it but I always fell off the bike. After an hour of Tommy watching us he said: _You are doing it wrong Thea._ Then I looked at Ollie and gave me his consent. I was worried that my brother would I don't know be mad or something if I agreed to Tommy helping me. But he wasn't. It took fifteen minutes for Tommy to teach me how to ride a bike. He was like a brother to me. You know even before our parent's death, he was always with us at the mansion. Since his mom died his father changed and he wasn't the same. He was a cold man and always absent so Tommy stayed with us. And now he's gone.”

Thea was sobbing. Felicity felt sorry for her. She lost a loved one. Someone who grow up with her. She understood her pain.

She felt the same way when her mom had ‘disappeared’ from her life.

She felt the same way when her best friend, her sister Lena had died.

She felt the same way when her father had decided to end his life.

She wanted Thea to remember all the good moments she spent with Tommy so she asked.

“Tell me more about him.”

Immediately, Thea’s face became less pained and she started to speak. She felt Oliver squeezed her knee. It was a ‘thank you’ she knew. She looked at him and smiled.

After an hour of Thea telling stories about Tommy, she excused herself. It was 9:30 pm and she was exhausted. Before leaving the dining room she moved towards Felicity and hugged her.

Felicity liked Thea, she was a sweet girl and she felt nothing but protectiveness for her.

***

Oliver missed his best friend. He knew they had to take care of the funeral and everything. He didn't know if he was strong enough though. He had so many things to take care of. He shook his head and watch Thea hugging Felicity.

His baby sister and the woman he was falling for. It warmed his heart to see them together.

He was deep in thought when a hand grabbed his under the table. He looked at his left and was met with two beautiful eyes watching him. She looked worried. He frowned.

“You okay?” He asked her.

“Am I not the one who's supposed to ask you this? You lost your best friend this morning.”

“We should talk about all of this now.” Diggle declared as he entered. Oliver and Felicity turned their heads towards him.

“That's actually a good idea. But I don't think you want to talk here in the dining room.” Affirmed Felicity.

Oliver didn't say anything but nodded at them and got up. They all headed in the direction of the Captain’s office. Once inside Oliver took a seat on the arm chair. Diggle on the couch and Felicity was standing awkwardly.

Something was definitely wrong with her Oliver thought.

“Felicity what…” but she didn't let him finish his sentence.

“If I ask you, are you going to tell me what business your parents and my father were in?”

Oliver put his hands on his head. He sighed. He didn't want to tell her but he knew he had to. He glanced at Diggle who nodded at him.

***

Felicity was waiting for Oliver to say something. She craved for answers.

“Yes.” He suddenly said.

_Yes._ He trusted her enough to finally tell her the truth. She remembered his words two days ago. ‘ _Because as much as I want to trust you, I don't… yet.’_

Two days ago she would've never imagined her being here in the mansion.

Two days ago she would've never imagined that waking up next to Oliver was something she would want to wake up to everyday.

Two days ago she would've never imagined that it would only take two days for her to fall in love with him. Love. That was how she felt. She loved him. She couldn't explain how or when it happened but she was certain that her feelings towards Oliver were real.

But was he someone she could trust with her heart?

Diggle’s voice broke her from her thoughts.

“You should sit down.” He simply said.

With shaky legs, she approached the couch and sat. Oliver was on the armchair at her left and Diggle next to her at her right.

Time to get some answers now.

“You mentioned a letter earlier at the foundry.” Oliver asked.

Did she really mentioned her father's letter to him? It was probably during one of her rambling.

“I told you my father had called me before he had committed suicide. He had said that he had left me a letter in the safe in his office. So when we were there I asked to be alone. When you all left I took the letter.Once at home I read it and…”

She took a deep breath and continued.

“The letter said that he was the father to Lena’s baby. It said that she discovered that he was working for The Triad and she knew about his business. He said that he had called Malcolm Merlyn who had told him that he would take care of everything. He told him that he would give her money and make her disappear but instead he'd killed her. He mentioned your parents too.”

She stopped and examined Oliver. His face was blank, devoid of any emotion. His eyes were on hers. He was waiting for her to keep talking but she was scared that he wouldn't believe her.

She put her hand on his. He looked down at their joined hands. He didn't pull away, on the contrary he squeezed her hand.

She opened her mouth but closed it immediately.

How could she tell him that his parents were murdered. He had believed for 6 years that it was an accident. And she was the one who had to tell him this painful truth.

Diggle touched her shoulder and her head snapped towards him.

“Whatever it is, you can tell us Felicity.” She nodded and looked back at Oliver. His eyes were still on hers.

“Your parents didn't die in a car accident.”

Silence.

“What do you mean?” His voice was calm and quiet. Almost sad.

“They were killed by The Triad.”

He immediately dropped her hand and stood. He had his back on her.

Tears were threatening to fall down her cheek but she swallowed them. She didn't want to be weak.

Yes, it hurt her when Oliver dropped her hand.

It hurt her that Oliver, the man she knew she was in love with didn't believe her.

No one talked. Oliver was incredibly quiet.

His reaction surprised her though. He was deep in thought. She glanced at Diggle who had his eyes on his boss, his friend.

She expected him to get angry. But he was everything but mad.

After few minutes she got up and moved towards him, but he stood still, not moving an inch.

She put her hands hesitantly on his back.

“Oliver? I… I'm sorry. I know you probably don't believe me but…”

“I believe you Felicity.” He sighed “I believe you.”

He turned around and kissed her on the forehead and went back to sit on the armchair. She followed him.

“I lied to you when I told you I didn't know who the baby's father was.”

Felicity wasn't expecting him to say that. She knew he was lying to her and she also knew, if he had told her that Noah was the baby's father she wouldn't have believed him.

“Okay…” she didn't know what else to say.

“Your best friend. She had a file on my parents. She knew what they had done and she blackmailed me. She wanted me to get rid of your father in exchange for her silence.”

She sighed. So her best friend knew the business her father was in, that was why she had been killed.

“I didn't know The Triad was involved with my parents. Your father was the one who told me.” He added.

Diggle was silent besides her. She needed to ask the question. It was now or never.

“I want to know about the business they were all in.”

Diggle got up and opened a drawer on his friend’s desk. He took a file and deposited it on the table in front of Felicity.

She was scared about what she was about to learn. She took the file and opened it.

There were pictures of women, men and teenagers, even kids. There were contracts too. And there was a notebook. She opened it and inside she saw a list of names. Just names.

“What does all of this mean.” She questioned.

She looked at Diggle and then Oliver and waited.

Finally Oliver spoke.

“They were trafficking in human beings.”

_Trafficking human beings._

That couldn't be true. Her father would've never done that.

_'I was in deep with The Triad, The Queen family and Malcolm Merlyn. We were in some business together and as much as I want to tell you what it is, I'm ashamed of your reaction, even now that I'm dead. I don't want you to think of me as a monster even if that's probably what I am or was.'_

_A monster_ he had said.

***

As soon as the words _trafficking in human beings_ were said, Oliver examined the blonde woman's reaction.

When he had learned the truth about his parents, he couldn't believe it at first. He was ashamed. Ashamed because they had hurt people. Half the money they had, was coming from this illegal business.

When his parents had died, he was sad but relieved. Relieved because they couldn't harm anyone anymore.

And now he didn't know how to feel. His parents were murdered but why?

He looked back at Felicity who was speechless. He wanted to give her the reassurance she needed but first he had to tell her more. He had to tell her everything.

After few minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

“How?”

He inhaled deeply and began to talk.

“The names in this book are all involved in humans trafficking. They are all rich people just like my parents. They took women, men, teenagers and even kids who didn't have anything. Sometimes they even took a whole family to have a pressure tactic in case one of the members of the family wouldn't cooperate. They are in possession of auction houses here in America, France, Italy, Spain, Russia, Japan...” he took a breath and continued.

“They opened private schools for the kids. And when they were minimum 16 years old they would sell them.”

“But my father wasn't rich so what did he do!” She said.

Diggle immediately answered her question.

“Your father is very good with computers just like you. He's the one who took care of contracts, money transfers or fake identities if needed.”

“So they used these girls, men and women for sexual exploitation?” She barked out. “That's sick!” She added.

Oliver couldn't agree more. What they did was disgusting.

“It wasn't just for sexual exploitation.” Oliver pointed out. “Slavery, removal of organs, child soldiers…” he stopped talking when he heard Felicity gasped.

“Okay, I think I got it.” She said, putting her hand on her mouth. “Who knows about this?”

“Roy, Dig and me. Tommy knew too.” He answered. “But I didn't tell Thea. I wanted her to have good memories of our parents.”

“And Tommy's fiancé Laurel?” Felicity was asking many questions but Oliver was willing to tell her everything.

“She discovered the truth and immediately told Tommy. But Malcolm heard everything and he killed her.”

***

Felicity was trying to process all the information she just got but something was bothering her.

Oliver and Diggle was looking at her curiously.

“But… Laurel’s father is a detective. If I were him I would have never stopped looking for the killer of my daughter. Why did he stop?” She wondered.

“ _I'm very sorry for your loss Miss Smoak , but you should know when a Queen or a Merlyn are involved on something, the police can't do anything. As you may know those two family are in charge of this city.”_

“He told me that when a Queen or a Merlyn were involved in something, the police couldn't do anything.”

“So?” Diggle spoke, not following her at all and judging by his boss’s face he was as confused as him.

“Oliver's parents were rich. Them or The Triad could've paid someone off at the police station. That could explain why Detective Lance couldn’t find any evidence about his daughter’s murder.”

She glanced at the two men in the room. What she just said made sense.

“They told you, your parents died in a car accident. If they have an informer there, they can do whatever they want. Change or hide evidences, edit reports...”

“Okay. If you're right, that means they knew myself and Dig were with you at your father's house.” Oliver said.

“Maybe that's why they'd tried to kill you. They discovered she was staying at the mansion, and to get to her, they needed to eliminate the obstacle. You are an obstacle to them.” Added Diggle glancing at Oliver.

As Dig said those words, Felicity felt guilty. If Oliver hadn't protected her, maybe Tommy would still be alive.

She sighed.

“Whatever you're thinking in this head of yours, Tommy’s death is not on you.” Spoke Diggle. Eyes on Oliver now he added. “And his death is not on you either Oliver.”

Oliver nodded at his friend. She could see he wasn't totally convinced by John’s words but didn't say anything.

***

As much as Oliver wanted to believe Dig, he couldn't. Not yet anyway.

They needed to know for sure The Triad involvement on the bomb. What Felicity said about a mole in the police station made sense. He remembered the conversation he had with Tommy, Dig and Roy two weeks ago at QC. Lena was in possession of evidence and they were sure she had given it to Felicity without her knowledge.

“Your best friend said she had evidence of my parents involvement in the human trafficking. What if she also had evidence of The Triad being involved.”

They needed to find those files.

“Where do you think she hide the proof?” Said Felicity.

She had no idea that she probably was in possession of this evidence.

Diggle was the one to answer her.

“We think she gave it to you.”

Silence.

She wasn't saying anything. Oliver knew the face she was making right now. She was deep in thought.

“Did she, I don't know, offered you something few days before her death.” Oliver needed her to think but it looked like she had no idea.

The Bratva Captain glanced at the clock. It was 11pm already.

“Maybe we should all get some rest. Maybe you'll remember something in the morning.” She nodded.

“Don't forget detective Lance is coming tomorrow at ten o'clock.” Added Diggle.

They all got up and left the office heading towards the stairs.

Felicity was still silent when they reached his room. She sat on the bed, her elbows were resting on her knees and her hands on her face.

_Was she crying?_ Oliver considered asking her if she was okay. As he opened his mouth, the blonde woman looked at Oliver and spoke.

***

All the way to Oliver's room was spent in silence. Felicity was trying to remember if Lena had given her something few days before her death.

She sat on the bed and her thoughts went back to her relationship with the man standing before her.

She looked at him. He was about to say something but she spoke first.

“What are we doing Oliver?” His face became confused as he tried to find an answer to her question.

She wanted to make sure they were on the same page. She already knew she could trust him to protect her but she wanted to know if she could trust him with her heart.

He sat next to her on the bed and took her hand in his.

“I want you to be mine Felicity. I don't care if you're not ready yet because you are worth waiting for. But if you tell me now that you don't want to be involved romantically with me, I'll let you go.” She wasn't convinced on the last part of his sentence but at least he was giving her a choice. Staying with him, or walking away from him.

He spoke again. “If you decide to walk away, I'll still protect you.”

There he said it. He said what she craved to hear. He wanted her. And he was going to protect her no matter what. Normally, she disliked men who were all caveman. But not with Oliver.

She wanted him too, all of him forever and always. Resting her head on his shoulder she squeezed his hand. She wasn't ready to express openly her feelings with him. But, she could at least make sure he knew that she was and would be by his side from now on.

“I want you too.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**November 27** **th**

Sitting next to each other, Oliver and Felicity were waiting for the man who sat in front of them to talk. It was 10:10am and as promised detective Lance was here to interrogate them. Diggle was standing not too far from them. The detective’s partner was there too.

Felicity was shifting uncomfortably, and the man she was in love with run his hand up and down her back to help her get hold of herself.

She glanced at him. He was unbelievably calm. Yesterday night, after she had told him that she wanted him too, they had cuddled and they had talked. At first, only Oliver had spoken. He had told her about his childhood, about Thea and Tommy. He had said that Tommy hadn't been a fan of her but she already had known that. Oliver assured her that it hadn't been because Tommy hadn't liked her but probably because he hadn't wanted her to end up like his dead fiancée. Felicity had wanted to believe him, but it was hard to, when the man himself had been a complete jerk to her. But she hadn't told Oliver that. She had just listened. She had listened, because she knew it had been his way to open up to her. And she had appreciated the gesture, that had been why, she herself opened up to him. She had spoken about her mother, about how she had felt abandoned by her. She had expressed her feelings towards her father. She had pointed out that she could had never imagined that her father would be a bad guy. And she had talked about her best friend who she had considered like a sister.

They'd talked and listened to each other until they had fallen asleep. She had woken up to Oliver’s kisses. They had made out like teenagers but he had always stopped before they could go any further.

Now here there were, in the living room, ready to answer Lance’s questions.

“Let's start with you Miss Smoak.” She took a deep breathe and nodded.

“Do you have any idea why your father would have ended his life. Did he have something to hide.”

“No detective I don't know why. He called me that night, telling me that he loved me. He sounded weird so I went to his house and you know the rest, you were there.”

Detective Lance was scrutinizing her. He could feel that she wasn't telling him everything. He looked at Oliver, his face hardening.

“And why were you there, Mr Queen?”

Oliver still calm, answered immediately.

“Felicity called me. She wanted me to come to her place so I asked my bodyguard Mr Diggle to drop me there. She explained to us what had happened and we went to her father's. As Felicity said, you know the rest you were there.”

The blonde woman was looking at the detective. Her eyes drift to his partner. Quentin Lance introduced him as Detective Hilton. _Could he be the mole?_ She asked herself. Since he arrived he hadn't talked. _I have to look into him_ she thought. Then his eyes found hers. She shivered. She didn't trust him. Oliver's hand tightened on her back and she glanced at him. He had a confused look in his face. She smiled at him and looked back at the detective as he spoke.

“Did he left you something? A note or a letter.”

Oliver and Felicity had agreed not to tell the detective about the letter. And right now she was more reluctant to say anything because of his partner being in the room. She really had a bad feeling about this guy.

“No.” she said with a sad voice.

“Right.” He replied, not believing her. “And why exactly are you here Miss Smoak?” He asked curiously.

“You told Mr Diggle that you wanted to talk to Oliver and…” the detective cut her off.

“That's not what I meant! I want to know why are you here at the Queen mansion with a man who probably have something to do with your best friend's murder? Hell maybe he also have something to do with your father's suicide.” Oliver tensed at the detective’s words. He put his hand away from Felicity's back. She clenched her fists.

“Felicity.” It was a warning for her to shut up but she couldn't just let him speak like that about Oliver so she said in a loud voice.

“Look, I get that you hate Oliver. But you're a detective, you shouldn't let your emotions get in the way of your cases. Oliver has nothing to do with my best friend’s death or my father’s for that matter. I lost two people I cared deeply about. Someone tried to kill Oliver with a bomb yesterday. His best friend died. We are victims not suspects so maybe you should reconsider how you use your tone when you ask your questions.” Her face was flushed from her outburst. She could feel everyone's eyes on her.

The detective was about to speak when she added.

“ As for your daughter, because I know she's the reason you despise them, I'm sorry for your loss and I’m sorry that you couldn't find any evidences about her killer but maybe if you weren't too focused on The Queen and The Merlyn family you would've been able to find something. You were so sure of their involvement that you didn't even considered that maybe they had nothing to do with it.” She paused to take a breathe and continued.

“Oliver's parents are dead. Malcolm Merlyn is god knows where and Tommy is dead. The only one you can blame for her death is Oliver.” She looked at him in the eyes.

“It's been years Detective. I didn't know your daughter but I don't think she would've wanted for you to live like that. Don't you think it's time for you to let the past where it is and have a fresh start?”

No one moved. No one talked. Lance’s eyes were still on Felicity's. _Maybe I went too far._ She thought.

_***_

Quentin Lance was open mouthed. The tiny blonde in front of him literally yelled at him. But what she just said made him think.

After Laurel had died, his captain hadn't wanted him to be on the case but he had begged him and the Captain who had been a friend agreed reluctantly. So he had started to question her fiancé Tommy Merlyn and the people she had been closed to. The more he had investigated the more he had hit dead end. Then he had started to drink and everything had gone to hell. His wife had asked for divorced. His other daughter, Sara, she had stayed with him the first month after his wife had gone. She had wanted to help her father but she had been young and she quickly had given up. She was now in Central City with her mom. They talked but not as much as he wished.

What if this woman, Felicity Smoak was right about everything. Quentin was sure that Oliver and Tommy knew something about Laurel’s death. He knew that she had discovered something and she had tell Tommy about it. That was why his only focused had been those two families, The Queen and The Merlyn.

Suddenly his head snapped, his eyes grew big. If Laurel had discovered something, she would've had proof at her apartment maybe. He then remembered that two nights before she had died, she had come to see him. She was agitated but he’d thought it was work which had exhausted her or maybe the preparation for the wedding.

What if she had left him something at his place. _What if…_

He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to know if this Felicity could be right. He needed to know if he had been wrong. Without a word, without a glance, he left the mansion.

***

Felicity felt bad for the detective. She shouldn't have talked to him like this. He just had pissed her off when he’d talked about Oliver like he was a monster. She couldn't let him say those things. Last night she had say to Oliver that she would be by his side from now on. That meant that whoever talked bullshit about him she would respond because she knew, he would've done the same if it was her.

She heard Quentin Lance’s partner cleared his throat. She looked at him. She really really didn't trust this guy.

“Do you have another question for me?” Her voice was bitter.

“No Miss Smoak I do not. However, now I need to take Mr Queen’s statement about what happened yesterday morning at Queen Consolidated.” He replied.

“Then I guess you don't need me here anymore.”

She could feel Oliver’s eyes on her. Just like detective Lance, she got up and left the room.

***

After Detective Hilton left, Oliver was about to look for Felicity when his phone rang. It was Anatoly, he had to answer.

He sighed and moved towards his office to have some privacy.

Diggle was left, standing in the doorway of the Queen Mansion. He decided to try to find Felicity to have a chat with her. They haven't been able to really talk since she popped out into their lives.

After ten minutes of searching, he finally found her. She was in the training room. She was sitting, crossed legs with her back against one of the wall. She was staring straight ahead of her. She was deep in thought. Not to startled her, he approached her, quietly and sat besides her.

None of them said anything. The silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. This silence was a moment of peace they both needed.

Diggle thought back at what had happened. He’d told Felicity and Oliver that it hadn't been their fault if Tommy had died. But he wondered. Maybe if he hadn't been in the security room of QC things would’ve been different. Maybe Tommy would still be alive. _Maybe._ He always said to Oliver not to live with _maybes_ but here he was, doing it himself.

He felt Felicity's eyes on him but didn't look at her. After awhile she broke the silence they were in.

“Last night, you told me and Oliver not to blame ourselves. You told us that Tommy's death was not our fault.”

She put a friendly hand on his arm. She waited until his eyes were on hers and added.

“It’s not your fault either John.”

_How did this woman know exactly what was going on through his mind?_

He inhaled deeply.

“I know. It's just… maybe if I wasn't on the security room…” she didn't let him finish the sentence.

“Maybe if I had gone out with Lena, she would still be alive. Maybe if I had looked for my mother I would've discovered that she had been murdered sooner. Maybe my father would've told me everything then. Maybe I would've forgave him and he would still be alive. We can't live with maybes. Because all of this is happening for a reason. Yes it's not fair that people we are closed to dies but… if all of this hadn't happened maybe I wouldn't be here right now. If you had been with Oliver in his office maybe you would've died, you and Tommy! And Oliver would've been alone. And knowing him he would've moped and felt guilty about it then he would've neglected his sister and she would've been mad and sad and I can go on and on if you want. He may have lost his best friend but he still has you. And believe it or not, he needs you.”

Felicity’s words got through him. She was so right. He shouldn't blame himself for not being with them when the bomb had exploded. He lost a friend in Tommy and his absence will forever be a void. But he needed to be strong for him, for Thea, for Roy, for his boss and for Felicity. _That woman was incredible._ She was innocent but not weak. Who would've guessed that this tiny blonde woman with glasses would be so strong. He could see why Oliver had fallen for her. He himself was drown to her but not in a romantic way, in a brotherly way. She was part of their family now and at this instant he vowed to protect her no matter what.

“You are remarkable.” He said.

“I know.” She replied with a smile as she squeezed his arm.

He chuckled.

***

Anatoly had been someone important in Oliver's life when he had run away. At first, he had been strict towards Oliver but it was for his own good. He had met him in China.

_He was in china for 5 months. Oliver had been taken some defense classes but it hadn't been enough for him. Yes he was stronger than he was before, he had muscles now but he needed to be more. He needed to protect the people he cared about and to do that he needed a teacher, a mentor. Where was he going to find a mentor who would accept to train him, he thought._

_One day, after finishing at the gym he went to a bar. He was drinking his beer when in the corner of his eyes he saw a man. That man was shaking. He had a weird behavior he thought. Oliver was about to drink from his beer when he saw the gun. His eyes snapped to his. The huge man was focused on an old man and no one else. After a few seconds, the gun man was headed towards the old man. His intention was clear. He wanted to kill the old man. Oliver sighed. He knew the best thing to do was to ignore this man and mind his own business but he didn't. Instead, just before the guy pointed the gun at the old man, Oliver snapped his wrist. The gun fell. The old man turned around, surprised by the scene in front of him. Everyone was watching them. The man who had been carrying the gun, seemed… scared. His eyes were grew big as his gaze was on the old man. Weird, Oliver thought. Why would this man be scared of an old man he was about to kill._

_Quickly, the man took his gun and ran out of the bar. Oliver made a move to follow him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was the old man._

“ _Thank you for saving my life.” He said._

_Oliver nodded at him and went back to sit. He could feel the eyes of the man on him._

“ _My name is Anatoly Knyazev.” The old man said with his hand up, waiting for Oliver to shake it._

“ _Oliver Queen.” He replied._

_Anatoly was still observing him and Oliver started to feel uncomfortable._

“ _Well Mr Queen. Thank you for saving my life.” He simply said but didn't make any attempt to move from his place._

_Oliver then looked at him. Yes he was an old man (not that old now that he could see his face closely) but he had a powerful demeanor. He was confident. He looked like a leader._

“ _If you don't mind me asking, Mr Queen, what are you doing in China? You are young. People your age usually spend their time partying and making foolish decision. But here you are, saving an old man you don't even know. I would like to know why?” Anatoly asked curiously._

_Oliver intended to lie but something about Anatoly made him reconsider his decision. With a sighed he spoke._

“ _I had some trouble at home, in America. Something happened and I ran away. Not because I'm a coward but because I wanted to be stronger to protect my family or what's left of it anyway. It's been 5 months that I'm in China. I tried to take some self defense classes but it's not enough. I need a mentor. I need someone who can teach me how to fight. I need someone who can teach me how to be strong.” He didn't know why he felt the need to tell all of this to a stranger. The man probably didn't care._

_He looked up at Anatoly who was smiling at him._

“ _Well son, I believe I can help you. I am a Pakhan in the Bratva and I can take you under my wing but before, I want you to know that it's not going to be easy. My people in the Bratva are dangerous. You being under my wing will not be easy for them to understand because you are an American. But I have faith in you. I'm sure you can convince them that you are worthy to be respected. The path will be long but at the end I know that you will walk out a strong man. A man who would be able to protect whose he loves. You don't have to tell me your answer now but…”_

_Oliver didn't let him finish. He already had made his decision._

“ _Okay.”_

_Anatoly smiled at him. “Let's the journey begin.”_

After Anatoly’s call, Oliver was a little bit more lightened. The old man trusted Oliver. And when The Bratva Captain had told him everything that had happened (minus Felicity’s father being involved and the death of her best friend because he needed to be sure she was okay with him telling the Pakhan) Anatoly had agreed for him to investigate The Triad. As their opponent they all had agreed not to mind each other's business but now one of Oliver’s own was dead because of them. And Oliver will make sure that The Triad would pay for all their crimes.

It was Friday, he didn't feel like going to the office today so he called his assistant and worked from home for two or three hours. Someone knocked, and Thea entered the office. He immediately stopped what he was doing.

“Hey speedy, how are you feeling?”

“When are you going to stop calling me speedy. I'm a grown woman now Ollie.”

“You may be a grown woman but you'll always be my baby sister, my speedy.” He said.

Thea mentioned for him to get up and hugged him. She then went to sit on the couch. He followed her and sat in front of her.

“I wanted to ask you something.” She said. He nodded for her to continue.

“I know you have a lot of things on your plate right now. And that's why I want you to let me organize Tommy's funeral. Roy can help me of course. But, I just feel like it's something I need to do. And as I said you need to take care about many things already, your company, the people who killed Tommy and there's Felicity. I really really really like her and I know she's in some kind of danger that's why she is living with us because you want to protect her. I can see that you're happier since you met her Ollie and you care about her. Its been a while I haven't seen you that happy and that's what I want. For you to be happy. So don't worry about Tommy's funeral I'll take care of everything. All you have to worry about is not to screw things up with Felicity because if you do I'll take her side for sure.”

He chucked.

“I'm serious. I haven't had a woman friend since forever and now that she's here, I will not tolerate for her to leave. She's my sister now.”

She kissed his cheek and left.

He was grinning like an idiot. He was overjoyed that his sister approved of Felicity. _She's my sister now_ she had said.

If he wanted to spend some time with Felicity he needed to get some work done for QC and he needed to have a meeting with some Bratva men. He took out his phone and typed a text to his men saying that they needed to have a meeting at the Manor at 6pm. Once done, he got back to his desk and worked.

***

Felicity was sitting in the kitchen with Raisa. They talked and laughed together. Raisa was a such a sweet woman and she quickly discovered that she was a mother figure in this house.

She was almost done with lunch. She hadn't seen Oliver since she walked out of the living room. After her chat with Dig, she had gone to Oliver’s room hoping he would be there but he wasn't. While on her way downstairs she saw Thea who had hugged her and had told her that Oliver was in his office working.

That was why she was here now, with Raisa.

“This smells good.” Said a voice behind her. He tried to reach for the spoon in order to taste the sauce but Raisa smacked his hand.

Felicity giggled.

“No, Mr Diggle, you will wait just like everyone. Now sit down and let me finish lunch.” She said.

John pouted but sat, facing Felicity.

“Have you seen Oliver? Thea said he was at his office working.” She asked Diggle.

“Yes. He was on the phone with his assistant when I saw him.”

She nodded.

“Could you tell Mr Oliver that lunch is ready my dear.” She said looking at Felicity.

“Yep.” She got down and was about to walk off when she abruptly turned around.

“Where exactly is his office?”

Diggle gave her the direction. And before leaving she bowed her head at him and said.

“Thank you, my noble knight.” And she ran out of the room as she heard Dig and Raisa laughing.

***

She knocked on the doe and waited for Oliver to respond. She heard a _come in_ and opened the door.

He was reading what looked like a report. She closed the door behind her, hoping it would make his head snapped up but nothing. _Okay…_

“Hi.” She said tentatively.

“Hey.” He responded, his eyes still on the report.

She hated being ignored and right now he was ignoring her. Without any hesitation she put herself on his lap and put her lips on his.

Surprised at first, he quickly regained his mind and kissed her back. He plunge his tongue in her mouth and she moaned.

“Hmmm” she could kiss him all day and it still wouldn't be enough.

Oliver was the one to break the embrace.

He frowned at her.

“I don't like being ignored.” She said, crossing her arms on her chest.

“Is that so?” He smirked.

He put his mouth to good use and started to trail kisses on her jaw down her neck.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. This felt good.

“Actually I’m… hmmm… here because.. oh…” she moaned and arched her back as he reached a spot on her neck. Her butt pressing hard on his growing erection.

He groaned. With her hands on both sides of his face, she directed his mouth on hers.

She pecked his lips once twice then she got up and moved towards the door.

“Lunch is ready.”

And without another glance she left a bemused Oliver behind.

Entering the kitchen, Raisa and Diggle were looking at her, with a smirk on both their faces.

“What?” She asked.

Before she get any answer, Oliver came in. He kissed Raisa’s cheek and nodded at Diggle. He smiled at Felicity and murdered in her ear.

“You may want to look at yourself in the mirror baby.”

_What._ She was confused. Why would she want to look at… her eyes grew big.

Raisa was handling her a small mirror. Diggle was trying very hard not to laugh.

“Shit.” She said embarrassed. Her lips were swollen and her lipstick was, well not on her lips anymore.

She heard Oliver laugh. She gave him a death glare and went upstairs to her room to fix it.

She was going to make him pay for this.


	12. Chapter 12

After lunch, Felicity had decided to do some research about the explosion. Maybe she would be able to find something in the security camera outside of QC.

She was in _her_ room not _Oliver's_ because she was pissed at him. She knew it was childish but she couldn't help herself. But damn it, it was so embarrassing. Not that she needed anyone to embarrass herself in front of people but still. Next time, she would definitely look at her face after kissing Oliver _fucking_ Queen.

The joint door suddenly opened and she heard him make his way towards the bed. He sat beside the woman and watched her. He did nothing but observe her and she could not concentrate with his eyes on her like that. With a sigh, she looked at him.

“What?”

“No need to shout. Why are you mad at me?” he said with a smirk on his face.

“Are you kidding me right now. You embarrassed me in front of Raisa and Diggle.” She said crossing her arms while glaring at him.

He tried to hide his smile.

_The jerk._

“I would've told you, but you left my office rather quickly. Besides there really was no need to feel embarrassed.”

“Well, next time I would appreciate it if you'd give me a head up.”

He looked amused.

“You're cute when you're trying to be mad at me.”

“I'm not trying to be mad at you, I AM mad at you.”

He kissed her pouted lips and murmured a ' _I am sorry”_ .

God how could she resist him?

“It's fine.” She said.

He tried to kiss her again but she pushed him away.

“I am busy.” She stated.

“Busy doing what?” He asked curiously.

“I'm trying to find something about the explosion. I'm checking the security camera of QC and outside the building.”

He nodded.

“I have a meeting in two hours with some Bratva men.”

“About what? I mean you don't have to tell me.”

“I called Anatoly this morning and he gave me his okay to investigate The Triad since they killed one of my men.”

She could hear the sadness in his voice. She put her computer aside and straddled him. Her face was on the crock of his neck. Her right hand, entwined with his.

“Who's Anatoly?”

“The Pakhan. The leader of the Russian mob.”

She nodded with her head.

“I want to go to my place.”

He stilled. She sighed and lifted herself up to look at him.

“I didn't mean it like ‘I want to leave your home’ you idiot.”

“Idiot?”

“Oh shut up.” He smiled. “What I meant is I don't know when I'll be able to go back to my place so maybe I can ask Diggle to accompany me so I can bring back more stuff. I didn't take enough clothes. I didn't think I would be staying here that long.”

He watched her confused.

“You are not going back there, Felicity.” He said in a serious voice. “Well yes, you are going back to your place to take some stuff as you said, but I don't want you to leave… the mansion.”

“I will have to buddy. It's nice of you to let me stay here but…”

“Why don't you move in here?”

Did she heard him right. _Moving in._ He wanted her to… _Holy crap._

“Are you really asking me to move in as in living here with you, Thea, Roy and Diggle?”

“Yes.” He replied without hesitation.

“Oh.” Her mouth was wild open. She wasn't expecting him to ask her to move in.

“You don't have to give me an answer now Felicity.”

“What if I say no.”

He sighed. “If you say no, I'll show up at your place everyday to beg you to move in with me. Besides I think Thea would be delighted if you decided to stay here. She considers you like a sister. Also she threatened me not to screw this up otherwise she would take your side and not her brother’s.”

She was taken aback by his words. Thea was so sweet and every time she had seen Felicity she had a big smile on her face and she had always hugged her for no reason. A single tear escaped Felicity's eye.

The only person who had always cared about Felicity had been her best friend. Yes there had been her father too but they hadn't been that close.

And now, there were those people who welcomed her to their home with open arms.

There was Raisa. A woman who hadn't known Felicity but she had greeted her like she was part of their family.

There was Thea. A beautiful young girl who was in need of affection. She immediately noticed it the first time they met. That's probably why she always embraced Felicity whenever she could.

There was Roy. She didn't talk with him that much but she knew he was loyal to his boss. He and Thea were making a beautiful couple.

There was Diggle, the bodyguard. He was a huge man who always seemed to be serious. But when you got to know him, you could see that he was nice and he was a good friend. She enjoyed the talk she had with him this morning. He was like a brother she never had.

And there was Oliver. Despite her hatred for him when she had met him he hadn't backed away from her. On the contrary. He had entered her heart. She had never thought she would love someone like she loved him.

“Felicity.” His voice broke her from her thoughts.

She pressed her lips on his cheek and smiled.

“Okay!”

***

_Okay_ she had said. Was she accepting his offer to live with him?

“Are you saying that you agree to live with me?” He asked hopefully.

She nodded.

His heart was filled with love for the woman on his lap. He was wholly, completely irrevocably in love with her. He kissed her with passion. Their tongues were fighting for dominance. Needing air she broke the kiss and put her forehead on his. Their eyes were closed.

“Wow. You are really a good kisser.”

He cracked up a smile.

“You, Felicity Smoak, are amazing.”

He put her off his lap and laid on top of her. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. With a grin on his face; he asked.

“Are you ticklish?”

She shook her head. “No, Oliver don't you dare.”

He moved one hand to her ribs and began to tickle her. She laughed.

“Oliver stop.” But he didn't. He liked the sound of her laugh.

She tried to put his hand away from her but she failed. He was too strong for her. She now had tears in her eyes.

_God she was so beautiful._

He stopped when he noticed that she trouble to breath

“Oh my god, I hate you.” She said, trying to regain control of herself.

He looked at her and couldn't help but lowered his head to taste her lips. It was a chaste kiss. He felt the urge to take her here and now but he restrained himself. He rolled on his back. Felicity was now the one on top.

She observed him. Her fingers were stroking his scruff. Her hand traveled from his jaw to his neck. Her lips soon followed the path of her hand. She kissed his mouth, his cheek. He could feel her breathe on his collarbone. Suddenly but gently she bit his skin, catching him by surprise. His hand on her waist tightened.

He groaned. She smiled.

“Felicity.” He said warning her.

She stopped and looked up at him. Her eyes were dark with lust. She was breathtaking. Just the sight of her made him hard.

He murmured “Ты моя” _[Тy Moya - Mine]_ between kisses.

She let out a low cry.

“It's turning me on when you talk in Russian!” She admitted.

“Really?”

“Hmm yes.” She groaned as his hand found one of her breast. She arched her back. While he massaged her covered breast and kissed her neck she rubbed her core against his erection.

“Fuck.” He moaned.

God how he wanted to plunge into her right now.

They were both rubbing against each other like teenagers.

His mouth left her neck and went to her swollen lips. Their tongues battled for dominance. Felicity was so close, he could feel it. He, himself was on the verge of coming.

He pinched her nipple hard. She shuddered. He put his other hand on her butt and made her rub her core against him harder.

“Ты красива” _[Ty krasiva – You are beautiful]_ he said in a low sexy voice. “вы сексапильная” [vi seksapil' naya – You are sexy].

“Oliver.”

Now that he knew that him speaking Russian turned her on, he was going to use that knowledge as much as he could.

“Come for me Милая _[Мilaya – sweetheart]._

And she came. Hard. Her cry, muffled by Oliver's mouth as he came few seconds later.

They were both panting, breathing in each other. Eyes closed, Felicity collapsed on his lover.

“That was a hell of an orgasm.” She said. Her heart was beating extremely fast, just like his.

“You made me come in my pants Felicity.” He said not angry but amused. “I haven't done that since I was a teenager.”

“Aww I'm proud of myself. I made the big bad Bratva Captain come in his pants.” She giggled.

He slapped her ass.

“Oh.” She was surprised by the gesture.

“Not funny baby.”

“You may want to take a shower and change before your meeting.”

He sighed. He totally forgot about the meeting. He would rather stay in bed with his woman than sat in the office with his men.

He glanced at the clock. It was 5:10pm he had less than an hour to get ready.

“I don't want to call you my boyfriend.” Felicity said. He arched an eyebrow.

“Are you ashamed of me Felicity.” He was making fun of her.

She kicked him in the stomach.

“Ouch. That hurts.”

“You will live you evil man. What I meant is that it would be weird to call you my boyfriend because I don't consider you like one.”

“I don't think I'm following you Felicity.”

Still on top of him she put her chin on her hand and looked at him.

“Well, don’t you think we are two grown adults for calling each other girlfriend/boyfriend? It's just teenager ish”

“Honey, you do realize that we just came in our pants like teenagers right?

“That's totally your fault!” She replicated.

“How is it my fault?” He asked.

“You're attractive. And you're hot. And you have a really really great body. I couldn't resist you.” Seeing the smug look on his face she added. “Oh please! Like you don't know that you're handsome. Have you met you? It should be illegal to look like you!”

“Well just so you know, you are hot, irresistible, amazing, magnificent, wonderful.”

“Hmm. Don't you have other words to describe me?” She smiled.

“I do. I just don't want you to have a big head.” He laughed.

“FUCK you.”

“Oh I intend to baby.”

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed harder. “Very ladylike.

She punched him again in the stomach.

“You're going to be late to your meeting.”

“I'm always late to my meetings.” He said as he caressed her face. She closed her eyes. He savored this moment of peace. Felicity made him laugh. She made him feel alive. She made him feel whole.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

She opened her eyes.

“For what?” She asked, wanting to know why he was thanking her.

“For being you. For staying with me. For making me happy.” He smiled.

“You're going to make me cry Oliver.”

She said, in a voice full of emotion.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, making her jump slightly.

He took it out and read the text. It was from Diggle. He turned the phone towards Felicity and she read the text out loud.

“ _If you're done doing whatever you're doing with Felicity, you have a meeting to attend. And just so you know, the door to your room is open and I'm guessing the joint door is too because WE HEARD!_

Oh my god Oliver, THEY HEARD!! Why didn't you close your fucking door! How am I suppose to face Diggle now! Damn it, that's embarrassing!”

She hid her face into Oliver's chest who was laughing. He had never laughed so much in his life.

“I need to shower before my meeting!”

“And you want me to get you off!” She realized what she said and added quickly “I meant get off of you, damn it!”

“I'll hold you to that!” He kissed her hair and she climbed off of him. He had a huge wet spot on his pants. She bit her lips and giggled.

He got up of the bed and moved to his room but not before taking off his shirt. She gasped. He turned around and beamed at her with a wink.

***

Taking off her clothes she climbed onto the shower. The hot water was massaging her body. It felt good.

She thought of Lena. Oliver and Diggle had been sure that she had left an evidence for her. She tried to focus on the discussion she had with Lena few days before she was murdered. She had acted strangely, yes but she hadn't given her anything except… the necklace. She hurried to finish her shower and put a towel around her.

She took the necklace which was on her nightstand and opened it. Inside there was a picture of her and her best friend.. They had taken it at MIT. Felicity's hair had been dark. She remembered that moment like it was yesterday.

“ _Come one Fel, let's go out tonight.” Lena said to Felicity who was laying down on her bed._

“ _I don't feel like going out tonight Lena.”_

“ _You're not fun.” She pouted._

“ _It's not because I don't want to go out that you have to stay. Go enjoy yourself.”_

“ _No if you don't want to go out, then I'm staying with you. Now I just need to think about how we are going to spend our night.”_

_Lena was a good friend. She was her only friend here besides cooper who was her boyfriend._

“ _Pictures.” Lena shouted._

“ _Huh?”_

“ _Come on Fel, we are going to take pictures because I have no pictures of the two of us together and that's is unacceptable!”_

_Felicity laughed. “Okay, let's do this.”_

_Felicity and Lena were different. While Felicity had black hair, black clothes and black make up, Lena was the opposite of her._

_She joined Felicity on the bed and took multiple pictures with her phone. They made many faces and they laughed._

“ _So, how’s cooper?” Lena asked._

_Felicity arched her eyebrow._

“ _He’s good. He's out with friends. Why are you asking!? It's not like you like him!”_

“ _I’m just worried about you Felicity. I mean you are a beautiful strong girl. And you're hiding yourself. You are very attractive with the Goth vibe but this isn't you honey! And Copper. Well let’s just say I'm not his biggest fan. Instead of making you happy, I feel like he's drowning you in a very wrong path. We've known each other for 5 months now and you are my best friend and I love you that's why I'm telling you this. I want you to be happy Fel and believe it or not Cooper doesn't make you happy, I can see it.”_

_Felicity considered her words. Yes her life was upset down right now and Lena was right she was hiding under all the black clothes. But she was trying to find herself. And Coop was Coop. She knew she didn't love him but he was like her, broken on the inside. She had lots of common with him. They both loved computers for example._

_She sighed._

“ _I'm happy Lena. Well I know I don't love Cooper but we are alike and right now that's enough.”_

“ _Okay. Whatever.”_

“ _And.” Felicity added. “I love you.” She hugged her best friend and they stayed wrapped in each other all night._

_The day after, in the afternoon they were looking at the pictures they had taken. And the both fell in love with one in particular._

_Felicity had her eyes closed and she was laughing. Lena was grinning as she looked at her best friend._

As she looked at the picture, a surge of sadness went through her. She missed Lena. Shaking her head, she took off the picture and found a microchip. Felicity connected it to her computer and started typing.

After an hour she put her hand on her mouth. Here were evidences of Oliver's parents, the Triad and her father's involvement on the human trafficking. The proof that Malcolm Merlyn had killed Laurel Lance. The proof that Oliver's parents death hadn't been an accident. But there was something else. Blueprints of what looked like a device along with a map of the glades. _Someone was going to try to tear down this city it appears._

There was a video. She opened it and played it. Lena’s face appeared.

_Hey hon,_

_Well if you're seeing this video that probably means I'm you know gone!_ She smiled at the camera.

_I lied to you Fel! I’ve never had any boyfriend named Brian!_

_Yes I was seeing someone and it wasn't like I was in love with that person it's just… I don't know how to explain it._

She closed her eyes and sighed.

_I was sleeping with your dad! And I discovered not too long ago that I was pregnant! I didn't know how to tell you this or how you would react that’s why I kept it secret. I was afraid to lose you Felicity because you're the only family I have._

A tear escaped from Lena's eyes.

_I discovered something Fel! And I'm so scared about telling anyone so I collected evidences!_

_Your father is working with The Triad. There are files on this microchip which explains everything._

_But that's not all! One day I followed your father and he had a meeting with a Chinese woman. They talked about shipment, about money, transferred._

_And when your father left, I stayed behind. The Chinese woman then called someone._

_She was very formal when she talked to that person._

_I don't think the triad is working alone._

_I was able to find blueprints of a device! This device Felicity, can destroy a whole city!_

_I'm going to do something stupid._

She shook her head.

_I looked into the Queen Family. I looked into Oliver Queen and the guy is a fucking Bratva captain! Can you believe this._

_I'm going to ask for his help! And now you are wondering ‘why would he help you Lena’ well, the guy knows things about your dad and about your mom!_

_I’m going to blackmail him Felicity!_

_DON’T laugh at me I know it's stupid but hear me out!_

_I know about his parents being involved to nasty things! I'm gonna tell him that if this comes out well the city would go to shit! And I'm going to mention your name because your dad is involved and because he knows things about your family and that it would affect you too..._

_Good plan right?!_

Her eyes grew big!

_I won't tell anyone by the way! I know if this story comes out it would be devastating for you and I love you too much to make you suffer!_

_Well, I think I said everything I wanted to say!_

_I… I'm sorry Fel about lying to you and sleeping with your dad and…_

_I just… you're my sister and… I wish I could hug you right now!!_

_Take care of you hon._

The screen went black.

Felicity’s eyes were wet with tears! _Why now?_ She thought. Everything was okay, she smiled and laughed with Oliver not too long ago and now…

She shut her eyes and inhaled deeply. _You need to be strong Felicity._

She examined all the files in the microchip again. And this time the sadness she felt few minutes ago was replaced by fury! How messed up those people were for doing such thing as human trafficking or make a device to destroy a city!

She sighed. Her father was one of these people!

Anger. That was what she was feeling!

She needed to tell Oliver right now! She disconnected the microchip and was about to head out when she noticed that she was only wearing a towel. Sighing she took panties and a skirt which was really short and put a shirt on. She didn't bother with a bra.

Approaching Oliver's office she was met by one of the security guy.

“I need to see Oliver.”

“I'm sorry Miss, but The Captain is in a meeting.”

Annoyed. She said.

“It's really really important.”

The man looked at her but didn't move.

She turned her back on him and closed her eyes. She didn't know when the meeting would be over. The things she had found were way more important that a damn meeting. She made her decision.

Moving past the security guy who left out an angry “hey” she opened the door.

Four pair of eyes were staring at her. She gulped. She couldn't backed down now. She met Oliver's eyes and he wasn't pleased to see her here.

“I need to talk to you about something very important.” She looked at the two men sitting in front of Oliver. They were literally eyeing her. _Fuck them._ She thought.

She looked back at Oliver.

“Now.”

Diggle was leaning against Oliver’s desk and he looked… amused.

***

Oliver was listening to the men in front of him. They were discussing the matter of The Triad when someone opened the door. Oliver looked at the intruder and was surprised to see it was Felicity.

_What the fuck._

She was wearing a skirt, a very short one and he could see that she had nothing under her shirt.

_Fuck._

He glanced at his men and they were staring hungrily at her. His Felicity.

His eyes darkened. He was about to speak when one of this man beat him to it.

“Она твоя шлюха?” [Ona tvoya shlyukha? – Is she your whore?] the man asked with a smirk on his face.

Oliver clenched his teeth. He was going to kill him. How dare he…

“I don't speak Russian but I know that whatever you said was really inappropriate you asshole.” She shouted at the man who had spoken.

“Now I want you both to leave because I need to talk with your Captain!” Her face was flushed with anger. She crossed her arm.

Nobody moved.

She sighed.

“Oliver, if you don't tell your Bratva men to move their asses I swear to god I'm going to dig into their lives to find every little dark secrets they’ve got. And if I don't find anything I can make up something. I'm very very good with my fingers! Computers damn it!”

She looked at the Bratva men who were shocked by her outburst.

“LEAVE!”

They both stand up, looked awkwardly at their Captain who was glaring deathly at both of them and made their way out.

Diggle coughed.

“I'm going to accompany our guests.”

He closed the door behind him.

Oliver was looking at Felicity who still had her armed crossed.

He was enraged. _How dare she burst into his office while on a meeting with his men wearing this outfit. How dare they talked about Felicity that way. Why was she wearing this damn skirt? And no fucking bra!_

He got up and moved towards her. She moved back until her back touched the door.

***

She had never seen Oliver so furious before. Her back was firmly pressed against the door and Oliver was in her personal space. She could feel his anger radiated through him.

“ты спятил?” [ _ty spyatil? – Are you insane?]_ he growled. “What the FUCK do you think you're doing?” He added.

She gulped. She was in trouble. God she was in deep trouble but damn it he looked so hot! She shifted uncomfortably. She didn't remember why she had to see him. All she could think about was Oliver’s chest pressing against hers. Oliver's breath on her face. She looked down at his lips as she wetted hers.

He followed her movement.

“Oliver, I…” he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers.

It wasn't like any kisses they had shared so far. A sigh escaped her as his hands tightened around her waist and she was sure, bruises would be visible later. She knew he could feel her arousal. Her nipples hardened against the broad heat of his chest.

His tongue licked across her lips then slid back into her mouth. A groan built on his throat as Felicity’s leg brushed his erection.

She sighed happily when one of his hand finally descended past her waist. He lifted her skirt and touch her core through her panties.

“Yes.” She cried out. She was aching for him.

But then he stopped.

She watched him surprised.

He put some distance between them then turned his back at her. She heard him inhaled deeply and then his shoulders were…shaking!

“Oliver why are you laughing? Are you okay? I mean you were shouting at me then you were ravishing me few seconds ago and now you're just laughing!”

As she spoke, he faced her.

“You do realize that you just ordered around two of my men right?! Two fucking Bratva men!” He said proudly.

“Hmm yeah about that sorry and…”

“And what the hell are you wearing?! Next time you decide to walk in here while I'm in a meeting, please just don't wear something like that!” He said while mentioning at her outfit.

She glanced down and yes, her skirt was a little bit short but in her defense she couldn't wait to tell him about… _wait a minute._

“You are angry not because I shouted at your men but because I'm wearing this!” She blinked.

“Do you have any idea what went through their minds when you walked in?” His voice became more serious as he approached her like she was his prey.

Their eyes met and locked. She put her hands on both sides of his face.

“I'm sorry. Next time I will pay attention to my outfit!” She pouted.

“It's fine Милая” [ _Мilaya – Sweetheart_ ] he said while giving her a sweet kiss.

“So, you're not mad at me anymore right?! I mean I love the way you act when you're jealous because wow even though you…”

He cut her off with a kiss. She hummed.

He took her hand and together they went to sit on the couch. She sat beside him and put her head on his shoulder, her hands around his torso.

“I wasn't jealous by the way.” He replicated.

“Of course not honey!” She was mocking him.

Suddenly her face changed. _Lena._ _The microchip._ She had to tell him.

“I found it Oliver!” She said in a shaky voice.

She looked at him as he raised an eyebrow.

“I was taking a shower and I remembered that Lena had given me a necklace few days before her death. There is a picture inside. When I took off the photo, I found a microchip.”

He tensed.

“Did you…” She nodded.

They heard a knock on the door. It was Diggle. He walked towards them and sat in front of his boss and Felicity.

“Remind me to never piss you off Felicity!” The corner of her mouth slightly quirks as Oliver chuckled.

“So what's up?” Dig asked.

Felicity took a deep breath as she related what she had learned of the microchip.

***

Knock. Knock.

“Come in” said a female voice.

A man barged into the room.

“You killed my son!” He bawled.

“Mr Merlyn. I didn't kill your son. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” She spoke calmly. “Oliver Queen was the target. I need to eliminate him in order to get close to my daughter. But unfortunately my plan has failed. Besides your son turned his back on you, I don't understand why you still care about him. He had chosen his path, you have chosen yours.”

The man sighed and sat on the chair in front of the woman.

“Why do you need her anyway?”

“China White told me that my dead husband did not finish the program on the devices. My daughter is as smart as her father was. She is going to finish it for us.”

“You think she will agree?” He asked perplex.

“No she will not. Oliver Queen does not know that someone else but the Triad is involved in your son’s death. He is going to focus on The Triad only. I have someone inside the Queen mansion giving me all their whereabouts. When the time is right, you will kidnap Felicity. And to make her talk, I am going to pretend that I am a prisoner and if she doesn't cooperate, you would kill me, torture me or whatever! My daughter is a very sensitive woman. She will not let you harm me so she will collaborate.” She smiled. She was sure that her plan was going to work.

“And then what?” Malcolm asked.

“Then I will kill her.”


	13. Chapter 13

**December 12** **th** ****

Felicity was outside of the mansion waiting for Oliver to come home. _Home_ . After their talk, two weeks ago, when she had accepted to live with him, she had moved all of her stuff into the mansion, her new home.

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of searching for any clue which could prove the involvement of The Triad in the bombing but so far she had found nothing. Yes, they had enough proof to take them down but if they did it with the current evidences they had, the Queen name would be ruined. Lots of families would be left without a job, without nothing. So they all decided that it was best to look into something else. She also had looked into Quentin Lance’s partner but she hadn't found anything suspicious.

During those two weeks, the funerals of Lena and Tommy had been held.

Lena having no family, Felicity was the only one who had given a speech. Oliver stood beside her the whole time. Diggle, Thea, Roy and even Raisa were there to support her. Once the body of her best friend had been buried, she had stayed, she needed to grieve one last time for the woman she had called her sister once. Oliver not wanting to leave her on her own but feeling like she needed her space, had stood not too far away from her. After an hour, her tears had finally came to an end. Looking at Oliver, he had immediately reached her and had taken her in his arms. She had needed him and he had been there. As for her father, he had been cremated following his wishes. The funeral urn was currently at home. She didn't know yet where to scatter the ashes of her late father. Oliver had assured her that they would figure it out, together.

Three days later, it had been Tommy's funeral. As opposed to her best friend, there had been a lot of people. They'd d been seated in the front row. Thea had been between her boyfriend and her brother. Felicity in the seat beside Oliver followed by Raisa. Diggle stood, taking the role of Oliver Queen's bodyguard. The entire time, Felicity's only focus had been Oliver and his sister. She had done her best to give them the comfort they needed. Once the funeral had ended, Thea and Oliver stood next to each other, grieving for their friend, their brother.

Here she was now, waiting for Oliver.Her face twitched in the cold winter wind as she tightened her coat. After what felt like forever, the car finally appeared. Diggle wasn’t with his boss today. He needed the day off. Oliver stepped out of the car as she rushed into his harm giving him a warm hug. She missed him. Those past few days he'd been quite busy with Bratva and QC business. He had always came home tired.

“Hi.” She said as she stepped out of his embrace.

“Hi.” They were grinning at each other like two fools.

“I have a surprise for you.” She said while he raised an eyebrow.

“What kind of surprise?”

“You'll see. Come on.” She took his hand and lead him to the house. He waved at Raisa as they climb the stairs. He was about to open the door to their room when she stopped him.

“Nope not here mister, I put your clothes in my old room, you can take a shower there.” She said with a big smile.

Confused he followed her order and went to the room next to his.

“I'll be right back.” She said. Before leaving the room, she turned back and added. “Don't leave this room, even after you're done showering.” He nodded.

Felicity ran to the kitchen. She took few things and went to her room. When she was happy with the results, she went to the bathroom and changed her outfit put on a light makeup and admired herself in the mirror. Tonight was the night she finally would do more than make out with Oliver. She was a woman after all and she had needs just like Oliver had.

***

Oliver stood in the middle of Felicity's old room, wondering what was the surprise. Shaking his head, he headed towards the bathroom and took a shower. After finishing his shower, he stepped into the room and took the clothes Felicity had disposed for him.

_Weird._

It was a suit. Why would he need to wear a suit? Trusting Felicity he put on the suit. The finally door opened.

He blinked, his mouth wide open. Felicity was… breathtaking. Her hair were down. She wore a bright, beautiful low cut green dress. Her voice broke him out of his stare.

“So, what do you think?” She asked as she spun around showing him her naked back.

He growled. This woman was going to be the death of him.

“You are stunning.”

He approached her slowly as she took him in. She smiled.

“You're quite handsome yourself Mr Queen.”

“So, I was promised a surprise.”

Her smile grew bigger and she nodded. She took his hand and left the room not using the joint door.

“Close your eyes please.”

Once his eyes closed she opened the door and lead him inside. He heard the door closing.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

He was stunned by the state of their room. She had decorated it to make it more romantic and he immediately took notice of the changes. Light candles were disposed everywhere making the ambiance cozy. The set of bed which had been red this morning was now white with a couple of red pillows shaped like a heart laying on it along with roses. He then took note of the table in the middle of the room. It was set for two. He could smell the food which reminded him that he hadn't eaten much today.

He turned his head towards Felicity and watched the woman who was currently biting on her lips waiting for him to react. He didn't know if it was possible but the love he felt for her was growing day after day. He couldn't imagine a day without her by his side.

“Don't you like it?” Her voice was slightly shaken and she shifted uncomfortably. “It's just, we didn't spend much time together and these past few days you had been doing nothing but work either for the Bratva or for QC so I had this idea but maybe it was a stupid idea and…”

“Felicity.” She stopped talking. “Thank you.” He simply said. He didn't have any words right now. She didn't know how much this meant to him. He put his hand on her cheek and gave her a light kiss.

She beamed at him. “And if you are a good boy, I might have another surprise for you!”

“Do you now?” He said with eagerness as he caressed her cheek with his fingers.

“Dinner first Mr Queen, I am starving.”

They both took their seat and started to eat.

“I cooked this.” She said proudly. “Raisa helped me of course because otherwise the kitchen would've been on fire but yeah I did most of it by myself.”

“Maybe next time I'll be the one surprising you with dinner.” He said.

“You cook?”

“Yes, I cook.”

“But… I mean YOU cook. A Bratva Captain who terrifies everyone around him can cook! Wow.” She said amazed.

“Is it so surprising for you that I can cook?” She nodded. He chuckled.

Once dinner was finished she lead him towards the blankets she had disposed on the floor with four pillows. She had pushed the couches in the far side of the room giving her the space she needed. She took off her heals as he took of his shoes. She filled two glasses of wine.

“What should we toast to?” She asked while giving him the glass.

“To us.” He replied.

He was a lucky bastard to have found her and he swore that he was never going to let her go.

**

“To us.”

Felicity was happy that Oliver loved the dinner. Tonight she thought. Tonight was the night she would give herself completely to the man she was in love with. Tonight was the night she would confess her love.

“Felicity.” She looked up to see him watching her. He took her glass off of her hand and put it beside his own, then he captured his mouth. Shocked at first she quickly responded to the kiss. They kissed until she needed air. Then his mouth moved down to her neck. She titled her head giving him better access. His hands moved over her, stroking her bare back while her hands locked around his neck. She needed to feel his bare chest. Without any warning she ripped his shirt open with both hands sending buttons flying everywhere around them.

He growled at the gesture as he tightened his hold on her back.

“Bed.” She whispered.

He looked at her in the eyes and got up, taking her in his arms bridal style.

It was so romantic she thought.

He walked to the bed and put her down gently.

Felicity was waiting for him to touch her but he didn't. He just stood there observing her hungrily. Wanting to give him a show she put herself up on the bed while his eyes followed her movement like she was a prey ready to be devoured.

Eyes on him, she slowly slid the strap of her dress of her right shoulder. Smirking she did the same with the left one.

She could see the bulge in his pants. He was as excited as she was.

She moved her hands to her back, unzipped her dress and let it fall to her feet.

“дерьмо [ _der’mo – Fuck_ ]

That was when he snapped. He climbed into the bed and pulled her down catching her off guard. A look of possessiveness flooded his eyes.

“Ты моя _[Тy Moya – Mine]_

She moaned at his words. She moaned as his hands and mouth were everywhere at once. Her face was flushed with desire. Her eyes closed as his hand found her core. Without any warning, he slid two fingers within her, while he used his thumb to circle her clit, making her tremble. She moaned his name again and again as he thrust his digits in and out. His mouth kissing, biting and licking her throat.

“Oliver!” She then climaxed. She was panting. Stars were dancing all around her. She shuddered as the thought of the pleasure she would feel when his member would be within her.

Slowly, her surroundings came back into focus. His eyes gazing into hers.

“Ты красива” [ _Ty krasiva – You are beautiful]_

“You have to teach me Russian.” She said.

“Anything for you baby.” He kissed her once, twice.

As his kisses were chaste she had the desire to feel him under her palms. She was craving to explore his body.

Sensing what she wanted he flipped into his back and put her on his lap.

She leaned down to kiss him, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. He grunted. She grinned. Then her mouth traveled down his jaw to his neck. Her hands following the path of her mouth. She caressed his chest tracing every scars he had. She felt him tense at her gesture.

“You shouldn't be ashamed of your scars Oliver.” She said as her tongue licked one scar then another and another. “Those show me how strong you are. Those scars tell your story. Never be ashamed of them.”

As she looked up at him, his eyes were slightly wet. Her words had affected him. But he needed to know that these scars didn't disgust her on the contrary.

He gently spun her around so that her back was resting on the mattress as he put himself on top of her.

Their lips connected for a heated kiss.

They both put all their emotions into that kiss.

He lowered himself. She could feel his arousal brushing against her thigh. They both moaned at the sensation.

“I want to feel you Felicity.”

“Then feel me Oliver.” She spoke as she began to unbuckle his belt. He removed his pants and boxer briefs. He was gorgeous she thought.

“I'll buy you new underwear.”

Confused at his words first, she immediately knew what he meant when he ripped off her bra and panties.

She yelped. _That was so hot._

Skin on skin now, she felt him move, looking for something on the nightstand.

“No condom.” She whispered between kisses. “I’m on the pill.”

He groaned.

His kisses became more gentle as she felt him enter her core slowly. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. He was now completely inside of her but didn't move to let her adjust to his size.

“God, you're so big.”

“And you're so tight.” He replied.

She could feel his breath hot against her mouth. He started to move and she exhaled sharply at the sensation she felt. His hands were everywhere. She gasped. Her pulse racing and her skin glowing hot underneath his muscular body.

She clenched her thighs, squeezing his length as his warm palm clasped around the side of her neck.

Lust was consuming their bodies.

He pumped in and out of her warmth as they both moaned.

He murmured words in Russian with his rough sexy voice which intensified her pleasure.

“Oliver, I'm so close.” She whimpered as he pinched her clit.

“Come for me baby.” He groaned.

“Ahh.” And she came.

One thrust. Two thrusts then he came too, her name on his lips.

Still on top of her, they were panting trying to regain control of themselves.

His head was resting on the crook of the blonde woman’s neck as she caressed his sweaty back up and down.

Nobody talked. They stayed like that, connected to each other, caressing each other’s body.

She felt his breath become steady and she new he was soon going to fall asleep.

“Honey, as much as I love this position, you're heavy!” She felt him smile.

Slowly he slipped himself off of her and they both groaned. She felt a liquid slipped out of her core and smiled.

They had made love. She closed her eyes. She never wanted this to end. She was remembering the first time she had seen him, the hatred she had felt toward him. But it was in the past. Now, she couldn't imagine spending a day without him.

She didn't notice Oliver sloping out of the bed until she felt a warm washcloth between her legs. He was cleaning her up. She opened her eyes and watched him. This man, a Bratva Captain who everybody feared was so gentle and soft with her. And she loved it. She loved that she was the one seeing this side of him, nobody else.

As he laid down on his side he opened his arms inviting her into his embrace.

She buried her head against his chest breathing him in, forgetting time and place. Her hand resting over his heart.

“Felicity.” She looked up at him. And what she saw in his eyes was nothing but love. She knew what he was going to say but she needed to tell him first.

“I'm in love with you Oliver.”

His breath caught in his throat. He wondered what he had done to deserve a woman like Felicity.

“You are my everything sweetheart. я тебя люблю” _[_ _ya tebya lyublyu – I love you]._

He kissed her forehead and they both closed their eyes savoring this moment not knowing that the calm they were in would soon be replaced by chaos.

***

Quentin couldn’t believe this! All those years the evidences were right in front of him, but his anger towards the Queen and the Merlyn boys had been blinding him.

But now he understood. He understood why they had kept the silence. He understood why they couldn't tell anyone. _Human trafficking._

He sighed as he took out his phone to call his partner.

“Hilton, could you please stopped by my place, I need to show you something.”

“Of course, I'm not too far away, I'll be there in ten.”

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

“Hey Quentin! What is the matter? You sounded weird on the phone.” Said Hilton.

Lance shushed him inside. “I found the evidence. Miss Smoak was right. Laurel, my daughter. All those years the clues were right in front of me and…” his partner cut him off.

“What kind of evidences did you find?” He asked curiously.

“The Triad, Robert and Moira Queen, Malcolm Merlyn along with Miss Smoak’s father were all involved of trafficking human.”

Hilton watched him and sighed. He took out his gun and pointed it at Quentin who looked shocked and confused. He was about to speak when Hilton beat him to it.

“You were not suppose to know any of that Quentin.” He said in a cold voice,

“What the hell are you doing Hilton?”

He didn't answer him instead he called someone.

“We have a problem!”

“And what would that problem be?” Asked a female voice.

“Detective Lance knows about The Triad’s business but nothing about yours. Should I kill him?”

“Hilton I swear to god you are going to regret this!”

But the partner didn't pay him any attention.

“No don't kill him. Bring him here.”

He put his phone on his pocket.

“The boss doesn't want you dead.” He said as he approached Lance and knocked him out with his gun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I stated at the beginning, the wonderful @ArrowGirl/SuperArrowGirl wrote the first 13 chapters of this fic. She did a phenomenal job. From here forward will be me. I hope I can do her story justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Quentin came too slowly, his head throbbing, his eyes blurry. It took him a moment to realize he was tied to a chair in an office, and as his vision cleared he looked up to see a beautiful blonde woman sitting behind the desk. She was tapping her long painted fingernails against the desk just watching him. 

"Mr. Lance, you are finally awake. Hilton must have hit you pretty hard.”

Quentin looked at her in confusion. She seemed familiar. "Who are you?"

The blond smiled and pushed her long hair behind her shoulder. "Why don't you recognize me Detective Lance? I was all over the news a few years back." He looked at her again closely and then it hit him. Donna Kuttler!

"But...your dead! You were murdered!", he sputtered. He remembered when the story hit the news. How could she be here in front of him.

"Things are not always what they seem Quentin." She smiled and got up, walking around her desk. She let her fingers trail over his cheek as she leaned down and whispered, "I am sorry that I can't stay. But I have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. I will have my men make you comfortable."

Quentin strained against his bindings but they were tight. She stood and walked to the door. "HIlton, take him down to the basement."

"What do you want with me?" Quentin yelled over his shoulder. But she was already gone.

                                                                                    ***

Felicity was laying with her head on his chest, their legs entwined. Being with Oliver had been amazing, and she felt her body tingling from head to toe. She kissed his chest and looked up at him. "Are you awake?"

He smiled down at her and kissed her lips. "Yes. Why? Do you have more surprises?"

She laughed softly. "No, but you were tired when you got home and I figured after this, you would be out cold."

"Нет красивых (No beautiful)! I am still awake."

Felicity groaned. "Don't start speaking THAT! I need to recover first."

He was about to lean over and kiss her again when there was a knock at the door. Oliver kissed her head before he slipped out of bed, and pulled on his pants. He opened the door to see John standing there. 

"I am sorry to bother you both, but you are needed Captain."

The fact that John was calling him Captain told him that it was serious. "I will be down in a minute." He closed the door and grabbed his shirt. He sat on the bed and pulled on his shoes before he stood and buttoned his shirt. 

"I need to go take care of some business. But will be back as soon as I can." He tucked in his shirt and walked over to the bed. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. Felicity's arms wrapped around his neck but he removed them with a grin. 

"I need to go or I won't be able to.", he said and walked to the door. He gave her one last longing look before he walked out the door. 

Felicity stretched in the bed and sighed pleasantly. Tonight had been wonderful and exactly what she had hoped it would be for both of them. He seemed to have relaxed and they both had been able to forget out the mess that had thrown them together. Even if just for awhile.

                                                                                      ***

Oliver walked into his office to find Roy and John waiting for him. He stepped behind his desk and sat down, "What is going on?"

"Detective Lance is missing!" Roy said.

Oliver looked at him perplexed, "What? Do we know why?"

"We are not even suppose to know this information but one of our street contacts let the information slip. Lance was seen being taken unconscious from his apartment about an hour ago. Interesting things is, it was his partner Hilton that was seen carrying him."

"Fuck!" Oliver said. "He must have taken Felicity's advice and started looking into Laurel's murder."

"Do you think he hit on something?" John asked. 

"It would seem so.", Oliver got up and paced around to the front of his desk. "Roy can you talk to our contact again and see if he remembers anything else. I want to make sure we don't miss anything."

"Yes Captain!" Roy got up and headed out the door.

"I can't imagine that whoever took Lance would be stupid enough to kill a Detective. So why would they want him?" Oliver said, thinking out loud. 

"Well if he got to close or stumbled on something he shouldn't have, then they would have no choice but to kill him, Detective or not." John said, playing off of Oliver.

"I don't know." Oliver said. He wasn't convinced. "Listen, I don't want Felicity to know about this just yet. I don't want her blaming herself if he shows up dead."

John looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure Oliver? She is not going to like it if she finds out that you knew and didn't say anything."

"I am sure. I promise to tell her John but only when we know more information." 

John nodded and stood up. "Well I am going to go get some rest. You should too, Captain."

He turned and left Oliver's office shutting the door behind him. Oliver walked about around his desk and sat down. His mind was racing. Who kidnapped Lance and why?

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I had serious computer glitches last night and the chapter posted early and uggg. But I am back in business. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Felicity had been waiting for Oliver for over two hours and had finally decided to do some more digging on the explosion. She had not pulled up anything the other day and was hoping to have better luck this time. She let her programs run and sat back watching the screen. She thought back over what they knew. The package had been sent to Oliver's office which told her the bomb was probably meant for him. Tommy had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. So who was trying to kill Oliver? And who’s to say they would not try again.

Felicity hacked the QC cameras and went through the footage the day of the explosion. She saw a male enter the building carrying a package. Zooming into the footage Felicity noticed a distinctive tattoo on the man’s forearm. She copied the image onto her hard drive and then hacked into the SCPD's software. She hoped this man had been arrested in the past and maybe she would find a match. Sure enough a few minutes later the man's picture popped up on her screen.  His name was Ben Thompson. He was just a low level street thug who has been arrested for theft, possession and a few other low level crimes, but what caught her attention was he was known to associate with The Triad! 

She needed to go talk to Oliver and John. She threw on one of his shirts and some shorts, and leaving her feet bare headed downstairs. She would be more careful this time about barging into his office. He had not liked his men seeing her dressed so scantily and it had caused his possessive jealous side to flare up. As she approached the guard standing outside of Oliver's office, he opened the door when she approached and let her enter. Oliver must have said something to him, so she gave him a smile as she passed.

Oliver was seated behind his desk working on some paperwork when she entered and shut the door behind her. "I was getting worried about you.” she said as he looked up from his work and gave her a tired smile.

"I'm sorry. After meeting with John and Roy I decided to get some stuff for QC done before I headed back upstairs." Felicity walked around his desk and slid onto his lap as he opened his arms to her. She looked down at the papers and then back up at Oliver. He looked so tired. She ran her hand through is hair and he closed his eyes leaning into her touch.

"What's going on Oliver? What did John need to see you about?" She gently stroked his hair and he hummed softly.

"Oh just some Bratva business that could not wait." He said and gave her a soft smile.

"Well while you were in your meeting I did some digging and I stumbled onto something regarding the explosion. I think John should be here for this." she said. Oliver looked at her in surprise and then picked up his phone and called John. Felicity snuggled onto his lap as they waited for John to arrive. 

"Did you notice I didn't barge in this time Mr. Queen?" she said and grinned. 

He looked down at her clothes and smiled, "I'm just glad none of my men were here again. Your legs in those shorts would have had all of them salivating."

"And you all growly.” she said laughing.

Oliver glared at her, but it only made her laugh harder, "I do not growl."

Felicity was about to prove it to him when they heard a sharp rap on the door and John walked into the room shutting the door behind him.

"I got your message Oliver, what is going on?" Felicity stood and walked around to sit in the chair next to John.

"So I was doing a little more digging this evening and I was able to tie the bomb to The Triad."

John looked at Oliver, not surprised at all. "So I was right. You are an obstacle for them."

"But why do they want you Felicity?" Oliver asked perplexed. "Ok, so your Father was involved with them and this device. Do you think he left you some kind of information on it when he died?"

"I doubt it. He would have said something I am sure. That letter to me was his deathbed confession. If he had something he wanted me to find he would have mentioned it in the letter."

"Do you think there was something else that Lena knew?" John asked.

"Again, I think she would have included that information in her video, and there was nothing else on the microchip. I mean there were the blue prints. Maybe that is what they are after.” she said.

"Felicity, I am going to assign one of my men to you at all times when I am not around." Oliver said firmly as he stood and walked around his desk. "You are in The Triad's sights for some reason and we cannot risk you being alone."

Felicity held her tongue. She did not want a body guard but she knew Oliver was right. Her Dad had been involved with some nasty people doing some nasty things and the fact that those people were now after her made her skin crawl.

"Ok!" she said. 

John looked at her in surprise. "That's it? Just ok?"

"Yes, why?” she said and looked at him confused.

"I expected you to use your loud voice. Say no! Something.” he teased.

"Well I have to let Oliver be right sometimes.” she laughed.

Oliver was barely paying attention. He was going over in his head everything that had transpired since Felicity had come into his life. He had promised her Dad that he would protect her and that was exactly what he was going to do.

                                                                                        ***

China stood in front of Donnas’ desk with her arms crossed. She was mad. They had yet to capture Noah's daughter which meant the device was still not complete, and the longer they held Detective Lance, the more attention they would draw. She was about to tell Donna she would handle the situation herself when Merlyn walked into the room.

"Ladies, I am glad you are here. I have some good news. I just got a call from our contact in the Queen mansion and it seems that one Felicity Smoak will be getting a body guard."

Donnas’ eyes narrowed. "Malcolm? How is that good news?"

Malcolm smirked, "Her body guard is none other than our mole."

                                                                                        ***

Roy waited outside the bar for his contact to arrive. Oliver had asked him to talk to him and find out if there was anything more he had seen when Quentin was taken from his apartment. Louis walked up nervously and motioned for Roy to follow him into the alley. He was looking around nervously and fidgeting, which in turn made Roy nervous. He was ready to get this meeting over with so he could return to the mansion and to Thea.

"Louis! The Captain asked me to see you and make sure that everything you told me about the Detective's abduction was all that you know." Roy said. 

Louis was still fidgeting and glancing around and he licked his lips nervously before he spoke. "Word on the street is that it was The Triad." Roy frowned as Louis continued. "I heard that the Detective had found out some information about them and they had him wacked!"

"Louis? Do you know if a guy by the name of Hilton is working for them? He was Lance's partner and the man you saw leaving with Lance's body." Roy said.

"Man, The Triad has eyes and ears everywhere. It wouldn't surprise me if they had a cop in their pocket too.” Louis said. "I gotta bounce man. Catcha later."

Louis hurried off, his eyes still scanning the area, his steps quick. 

Roy hurried back to his SUV and drove back to the mansion. He needed to get back and fill in Oliver on what he had found. 

He was not going to like it one bit.


	16. Chapter 16

**December 14th**

Felicity was curled up in the sitting room, her laptop on her legs, typing away furiously. She glanced at Adrian Chase who sat across the room from her giving her a brooding look, and it was making her uncomfortable. He had been her body guard for the last few days and even though he mostly kept out of her way, the looks he gave her were disconcerting. She wanted to say something to Oliver, but he seemed to trust the guy, so she had kept her feelings to herself. But today was too much. It was time to say something. Oliver and John had gone into QC for the day and the house was fairly quiet. She stood and stretched, her back sore from sitting most of the morning hunched over her laptop.

"I am going to run upstairs and change into my workout clothes and hit the gym downstairs.", she said uncomfortably and turned to head upstairs to her and Oliver's room.

"The Captain said I am to be with you at all times Miss Smoak. I will wait outside the door.", he said as he followed her upstairs. She thought she saw a flash of irritation cross his face, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

Yes, she was definitely talking to Oliver today.

She ran upstairs and closed the door, clicking the lock. She didn't know why she did it but it made her feel more comfortable. Adrian made her nervous. She grabbed her tank top and shorts, and went into the bathroom, changing quickly. She seemed restless today so she was hoping that a workout would help calm her. With her Dad and Lena's admissions it was a little overwhelming. She needed to clear her mind. Pulling on her tennis shoes, she unlocked the door and stepped out. As she did, she felt a hand go over her mouth, and she struggled as she smelled an acrid scent fill her nostrils. Soon all she saw was blackness.

                                                                                                  ***

Oliver sighed for the fifth time in 20 minutes. He hated doing the paperwork. He was working today in a temporary office while they fixed his from the explosion, and he sat back in his chair, placing his hand on his chin. He couldn't stop thinking about Tommy. It should have been him. He pushed out a breath, and was about to get back to signing the papers on his desk when John walked into the room.

"I talked to security and we have placed some protocols in place for package delivery moving forward. I also spoke to the construction team and they think they will have your office done in about a week.

Oliver nodded grimly. As much as he hated to go back that office he knew it was inevitable. Realizing he was not going to get anymore work done that morning he packed the stack of papers into his briefcase and walked around his desk to John. "I can finish the rest of these at home. I want to get home in time to have lunch with Felicity."

John smirked. He had known that she was going to be good for Oliver, but he didn't realize how good until she moved into the mansion. Oliver seemed happier, lighter. And for someone like him that meant a lot. Being a Bratva Captain was grueling and made you have to visit dark places. But when Oliver was with Felicity those dark places seemed to go away, if only for a time.

"I'll grab the car and meet you out front."

As they drove back to the mansion, Oliver smiled. When he had left for work this morning Felicity had been sprawled in the middle of the bed; her blonde hair over her face and when he moved her hair to kiss her goodbye she had grumbled. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen and it had taken every ounce of his self-control not to crawl back into bed with her.

Things had been good with Adrian as her body guard so far. Chase was a hard man to get to know but he had been loyal for 5 years and when he had approached Oliver about being Felicity's body guard Oliver had decided to give him a shot to prove himself. He knew what Oliver would do to him if anything happened to Felicity.

Oliver hopped out of the car when it stopped and headed into the house. He walked straight upstairs to their bedroom looking for Felicity. Not seeing her he went back downstairs and checked the sitting room and the library. He frowned. Maybe she was using his office. Walking to his office he opened the door but no Felicity. His stomach did a little somersault so he headed to the kitchen. Maybe Raisa had seen her.

Raisa was busy fixing lunch when he walked into the room with a frown.

"Mr. Oliver, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Felicity. Have you seen her Raisa?"

"Not for a while Mr. Oliver. Last time I saw her she was in the sitting area with her laptop and Mr. Chase."

Oliver frowned. He immediately got on his phone and tried calling her cell phone. She always had it with her, so when she did not answer he grew concerned. He hung up and dialed Chase's number. He did not answer either. He was starting to get a bad feeling. He walked back out into the hallway and called for John. As John approached and saw the look on Oliver's face he tensed.

"John, I need you to get all of our men and search this house from top to bottom. Felicity is missing. Neither she or Chase are answering their phones." Oliver said. His demeanor was all Bratva and John nodded before heading down to the training area. Oliver ran back upstairs and looked around the bedroom. He took out his phone and tried calling Felicity's phone again, and his blood ran cold when he heard it ringing. He walked into the hallway and found her cell phone on the floor underneath the hall table.

His eyes hardened and turned deadly. Whoever had taken Felicity was going to regret ever touching her. He would make sure of that.

                                                                                               ***

Felicity came to and sucked in a deep breath as she sat up. She noticed she was in a dark cell and looked up to see a small blonde woman in the cell across from her. Felicity groaned as she stood and walked to the bars. She pushed and pulled but they would not budge. Whoever had her had locked her up in some kind of basement. She looked at the woman across from her and called out to her.

"Excuse me!! Miss! Are you ok?" Felicity asked.

The woman stirred slightly but did not get up.

"Miss!! Please, are you ok?"

She heard moaning and then the woman slowly lifted her head. Felicity frowned when she heard the woman say her name and then shock ran through her body as the woman looked up and Felicity saw her face.

"Felicity? My baby girl?!"

"Mom!?" Felicity fell back from the bars in disbelief. No, that couldn't be her.

"Felicity honey! Oh my god! Is that really you?"

"Mom?" Felicity said weakly. "How...how are you here? Dad said you were murdered!"

"No baby, I'm here. It's me! These people have been keeping me down here locked up." Donna looked around the cell in fear. She smiled to herself. She needed to make this convincing.

Felicity was in deep shock. It had been so long since she had seen her mother. She had come to terms with her death long ago, and now here she was, in front of her.

"Who are these people Mom? What do they want with me?"

"I don't know. They moved me here last week from a different location." Donna gripped the bars as she looked at Felicity. "Did they hurt you baby?"

Felicity shook her head and coughed. "No. I am fine."

Felicity heard footsteps and looked into the corridor as someone approached. The woman was Asian in descent, had long white hair and was followed by two large men who Felicity knew could snap her in half with little effort.

"Wow, both of the Smoak women in the same room. How delightful.", the woman said with a cold smile. She walked over to Felicity and looked her up and down. "So, you are Noah's daughter. I see a little of him in you. Hopefully you have more of his mind then you do of his looks."

Felicity glared at her. "What do you want with me? Why am I here?"

"You are here Miss Smoak because now that your father is dead, we need your help with our little projects.", she said. Felicity heard her mother gasp.

"Noah's dead?", she asked, shocked.

Before Felicity could answer the blonde woman looked at Donna coldly. "Yes. He killed himself a few days ago." She looked back at Felicity. "So now your daughter is going to take his place."

Felicity's eyes grew wide. She saw the tattoo that the blonde woman and the two men had on their arms. The Triad!! _Oh my god!_ They wanted her to help them with human trafficking! And more than likely the device that Lena had mentioned in her video!

But why did they have her mother?

"You are absolutely insane if you think I am going to help you with anything!" Felicity said harshly.

The blonde woman walked over to Felicity and the look she gave her was cold and hard. "You WILL help us Miss Smoak. Or this reunion with your mother will not have a happy ending."

Donna looked at Felicity, her eyes wide with fear, but deep down she knew they had Felicity right where they wanted her.

Felicity looked at her mother as uncertainty filled her eyes. They were threatening her mother if she did not do their bidding. Had they been threatening her father too? No! He had told Felicity in his death letter that her mother had been murdered.

She closed her eyes as fear hit her square in the chest. She prayed that Oliver would find them and soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was such a short one. Life interfered. But I promise a longer chapter tomorrow. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver paced as he waited for word from his men. The anger was radiating off of him in waves and when Roy arrived to tell him that Adrian and Felicity were nowhere to be found he hesitated. When Oliver was in full on Bratva mode he could be terrifying. But right now their focus was finding Felicity. 

"The men have searched the house from top to bottom Captain. They are not here." Roy said. He heard John walk up behind him as Oliver punched the wall.

"черт побери!! (Dammit!!)", Oliver turned to John and Roy. "I want every man available to meet in the training room now!" John and Roy nodded before they hurried off to gather the men. Oliver grabbed his phone and called Anatoly. He needed his help.

"Здравствуйте Oliver! (Hello Oliver!). What can I do for you?" Anatoly said.

"I need your help Pahkan. Someone has taken Felicity and I need more men to help find her." Oliver said with cold raw anger.

"Братство в вашем распоряжении. (The brotherhood is at your disposal." he said. 

"Спасибо, Пахкан! (Thank you Pahkan!)" Oliver hung up the phone started making calls. By the time he was done he had rounded up an additional 100 men to help in his search. He made his way downstairs and viewed the men before him. As he walked down the line each man saw the raw rage in their Captain's face; they stayed silent, compliant.

"Today someone came into my home and took what was mine!" Oliver said. "Our brother Adrian Chase was with her and we will speak with him before we pass judgment on whether he is guilty of betrayal or not. I want each of you to take a section of the city and I want it scoured from top to bottom. I want every dive checked, every drunk questioned, and no stone left un-turned. If you find someone with news you bring them to me!" He paced slowly, methodically and no man could meet his eyes. They were deadly. "I want each of you to report back to John or Roy. Is that understood?"

"Да, капитан! (Yes Captain!)."

He released the men and turned to John and Roy. "What else can we do Captain?" John asked concerned. He was worried about Felicity and who might have her, but he was even more worried about what would happen to Oliver if he lost her.

"Pray that our men find something, because I will tear down every brick in this city to find her.", he said, and John and Roy knew he would do just that.

                                                                                                   ***

Felicity paced in her cell and looked over at her Mother. 

"I want to know where you have been all these years." she said. "Why did Dad think you were murdered?"

Donna sighed. "The day The Triad took me was the same day I found out about what your Father was doing for them. They didn't like the fact that I knew their secret and wanted to silence me." She paused for affect, letting her words slowly wrap around them. "I woke up in a cell not knowing where I was or who had taken me or why. I knew it was just a matter of time before they killed me." She paused again, her voice sounding hurt, weak. "They told me that they informed your father that I was dead and then they showed me a picture of you. My precious baby girl!"

Felicity was still confused but listened as Donna continued. "As the weeks passed I started to realize that they were not going to kill me. But I couldn't figure out why. I didn't understand what the point was in them keeping me alive. Then I found out that they wanted to bring you in to work with your father. They felt that by having both of you they could essentially double their intake from trafficking and possibly create even greater weapons of mass destruction. So they kept me around to use against you should you be reluctant to help them."

"But they took you years ago! Why did they wait so long to come after me?"

"Your Father!" Donna said. She could see Felicity eating her story up and she smiled to herself. "He threatened to destroy all of his work and out them if they as much as set foot near you."

Felicity fell back against the pillar in her cell. Her head was spinning. As she was about to ask another question she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She saw China white and her guards approaching and as they unlocked her cell she stepped back.

"Time to get to work Miss Smoak!” China said as her men grabbed Felicity. 

She struggled as best she could but the men were too strong. As they dragged her Mother from her cell and pushed them down the hall, Felicity's mind started working. If she had access to a computer maybe she could get a message to Oliver in his lair. It was worth a shot. 

For the first time since she had been captured, she felt slightly hopeful.


	18. Chapter 18

Felicity looked around the room she was taken into and grimaced. It was a small windowless room with two computers and two chairs. They had taken Donna with them and told Felicity they would be monitoring her via video. If she did anything that they did not like, Donna would be dead. Felicity heard the door shut and lock behind her and made her way slowly to the computers. She didn't want to seem too eager. She wanted to keep the suspicion off of her for now. Sitting down she turned on the monitors and assessed the system. Her father had done a good job. The firewalls were fairly heavy and he had the latest software in place. 

Felicity sat down and started typing quickly. She checked the cameras first to see if she could access them. She wanted to put them on a loop while she sent a message to Oliver just in case they could tell what she was typing. She changed the language on the system first so that anything she typed was in code and got to work. Setting the camera to her room on loop, Felicity immediately hacked into Oliver's computer at the lair. She hoped he would get her message soon.

_Oliver,_

_I have been taken by The Triad. Chase was working with them. They also have my Mother. I am not sure of my location, but I have included my computers coordinates hoping you can trace._

_-84.33298948    13.18388939_

_Felicity_

She kept her message brief and immediately put the camera to her room back online. As she accessed the documents that her father had been working on her heart ached. All of the names of those being sold for nefarious means were rolling across the screen and it was making her sick to her stomach. How could her father be involved in something so disgusting on one hand but protect her so fiercely with the other?

She then pulled up the blueprints for the doomsday machine that Lena had told her about in her video. She needed to figure out a way to make it seem like she was programming what they needed, but in actuality she would be disabling the device. She knew it was a tricky move, but it was something she had to do. 

She got to work.

                                                                                                          ***

Donna watched her daughter on the monitor with a satisfied smile. Felicity was doing exactly what they needed her to do which meant her plan was moving flawlessly. She glanced over at China white and gave her a smug smile. 

"I told you it would work. My daughter is so soft. All you have to do is threaten one hair on my head and she will comply. She got that trait from her father." she said coldly.

China gave her an interested look. "Why do you care so little for your daughter?"

Donna looked at the monitor and back at China. "I never wanted kids. The pregnancy was an accident. I was using Noah to strengthen my position within The Triad and Noah was the perfect person to help me do that. Smart! Cunning! Handsome! I wouldn't say I fell in love with him, but I needed him. So we decided to get married. It benefited both of us. One broken condom later and I was saddled with a kid I never wanted. I couldn't take it anymore and that is when I decided to leave and fake my death. I still needed Noah to handle the day to day business but I had already obtained my position within The Triad."

China looked at her with admiration. China knew she was a cold person, it was in her nature, but Donna was on a whole other level.

Donna looked at her and smiled. "Now, my darling daughter is going to be seeing a lot of sensitive information, and we need to ensure that she does not get an itch to share that information. So the next part of my plan is twofold. First, she will see you hit me. You will tell her that it is incentive for her to keep her trap shut about what she is seeing. Second, I want her to see Detective Lance. She needs to know that there is no one left to "rescue" her. Once she has come to understand her position she will become easier and easier to manipulate."

Donna looked back at the monitors and the lady typing away at such a rapid pace. Her plan was moving right along.

                                                                                                     ***

John and Roy stood stiffly before Oliver as he barked.

"Any word?"

"Нет, капитан! (No Captain!)" Roy and John said simultaneously. 

"So far no one has reported back with any information that is useful." John reported.

"Fuck!" Oliver paced his office. The walls of the house were closing in and it was making him feel like a caged animal. He needed to get rid of some of that tension and get out of the house before he killed someone. He told thim they were going to check on Thea at the club and then downstairs for some sparring. The three headed out of the house.

When they arrived at the club Oliver walked over to Thea. "Thea, have you seen Chase or Felicity today?" Oliver tried to sound casual, but it came out clipped and stilted.

She looked at him and then Roy. "No, why? Is everything ok?"

Oliver smiled a stiff smile. "Everything is fine Speedy. Just let me know if you hear from them, ok?"

He turned and headed to the lair as he felt her eyes follow him. He would let Roy handle her; what he needed right now was to punch something. He hurred down the stairs but as he passed the computers he heard a weird beeping noise. John had come down before him but was at the opposite end of the room, preparing the dummies and mats. 

"John, did you hear this beeping? What is going on with the computer system?"

John walked over looking confused. "I hear that, but I have no idea." He sat down and turned on the monitors. There was a red flashing light at he bottom of the screen. It was something they had never seen before. "Should I click on it?" John asked, unsure.

"Felicity did something to the computers when she was here after Tommy died. Maybe she was running some trace or hack. Yes, let's click and see what is going on."

John moved the mouse and clicked on the light. A message box popped up. 

_Oliver,_

_I have been taken by The Triad. Chase was working with them. They also have my Mother. I am not sure of my location, but I have included my computers coordinates hoping you can trace._

_-84.33298948    13.18388939_

_Felicity_

John looked up at Oliver in shock. Oliver's face turned red with rage. _The Triad!_

"Dammit Oliver, how did we miss that?" John asked astounded. Chase had been working with them for years and had fooled them all. He would not live to do it twice.

"John I want you and Roy to get on the phone with our men and have them meet us here. Tell them to be discreet and come through the back entrance. I don't want Thea to know about this." Oliver said, cold as ice. "The Triad will pay dearly this night for their arrogance. And I want every single man to know that when they find Chase, he comes directly to me."

John saw the look in Oliver's eyes and did not say a word. He nodded and ran up the stairs to grab Roy. 

Oliver paced in front of the computers reading the message over again. His eyes widened at the words _"They also have my Mother."_ Felicity's mother was alive? How was that even possible? Oliver walked over to the closest dummy near the mats and as his rage boiled over he started punching. He punched until his hands ached. He punched with such vengeance that eventually the dummy broke in two, pieces flying across the floor, coming to a quick end.

The Triad would not be so lucky.

                                                                                                                  ***

Felicity completed the documents that she had been asked to work on, but her mind was on Oliver. Had he gotten her message? She knew she should have linked his computer to his phone but just had not had the time. She would make that a priority as soon as she was out of this mess. Felicity's mind went back over her mother's story and the miracle that was still hard to fathom. Her mother was alive. As Felicity went through her story, she frowned. Something did not seem right and Felicity could not put her finger on it. Besides the fact that The Triad had kept her mother for so long, it made no sense to Felicity why The Triad would have allowed her father to blackmail them into leaving her alone. Surely there were other men that were just as smart as Noah. And then something else struck Felicity. How well her mother looked. For someone who had been in captivity for god knows how long enduring god knows what she looked very put together. She finally registered that her mother's nails were perfect. Almost manicured. Also, she seemed healthy. Felicity tried to shake off the feeling that was forming in the pit of her stomach but her gut was telling her to listen. Something was off with her mother. 

Felicity set the camera once again to loop, and typed furiously as tears started flowing down her cheeks. She needed to type this; needed to see it in black and white because despite the evidence her brain did not want to believe it.

_Oliver! Please be careful. My mother is working with the Triad._

Felicity stared at the words for several minutes letting them sink into her heart and mind. She felt like she was ripping in two as anger, betrayal, rage, hurt, disbelief all hit her at once.

And then she hit "Send".


	19. Chapter 19

While waiting for John, Oliver had called on a computer expert that he had used before for Bratva business. His name was Cisco and he needed him to try to find Felicity's location. He had read the coordinates to him over the phone and Cisco was able to give him an address quickly.  _Bingo!_

Oliver glanced at the computer as he heard another beeping come through the speakers. 

_Oliver! Please be careful. My mother is working with The Triad._

Oliver had to read the message three times before he comprehended her words.  _Jesus!_  Her mother was working for The Triad? Oliver turned as his men started filing into the room, and he stood calmly while they assembled. He looked at his men his expression cold, calculated. "It has come to my attention that the Triad is the group involved in Felicity's disappearance. Chase is working with them and considered a traitor. He will be dealt with like all traitors, so when he is captured you will bring him to me. I have also been told that one Donna Smoak or Donna Cutler is also involved with the disappearance and is working with the Triad as well. Again, once she has been captured I want her brought immediately to me. You are authorized to use force if necessary with the Triad, but again Chase and Donna will come to me unharmed, is that understood?" 

"Да, капитан! (Yes Captain!)"

Oliver called John and Roy over to his side, and had them follow him to his weapons stash. He pulled out two guns and placed one at his back and one to his waist. "When we get to the location I want you two to focus on finding Felicity.” he said firmly. He wanted no arguments. "I will deal with China White personally!"

"Да, капитан! (Yes Captain!)" Oliver gave the address to each of his men and they all turned and headed to their vehicles. Oliver walked out with John and Roy and they sped off to the location. The Triad would not know what hit them.

                                                                                                   ***

Felicity struggled against the hold Chase had on her arm as he dragged her down the hall to another cell. She looked confused as a man stood and looked at her in shock.

"Ms. Smoak?"

Chase opened the door and threw her into the cell, closing the door behind her. Felicity's eyes grew wide. "Detective Lance? What are you doing here?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Hilton was working for the Triad. When I figured out what they were doing he knocked me out and I woke up here."

Felicity didn't understand. Did Oliver know about this?

"When did this happen?” she asked. 

""About two days ago." Felicity thought back to her evening with Oliver. That would have been about the time Oliver had his "Bratva" meeting with John.

She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. "I think I was able to get a message to Oliver. I promise we will not leave here without you."

She gave him a hug and they heard the door unlock as Chase stepped back inside.

"Time to go Smoak."

She looked back one last time at Quentin as she felt Chase shove her down the hall. Felicity looked back at Chase with intense hatred as she moved toward her cell.

"Why did you take me to see him?"

"The boss wanted you to know what was at stake." She flinched as he gripped her arm hard and pulled her to her cell. She glared up at him and he just smirked. 

"When Oliver finds me, and he WILL find me. He is going to kill you.” she said. 

Chase stopped and jerked her around to face him. "He will have to get through the Triad first Miss Smoak. They will kill him and his men before they can even step foot in the door." He opened her cell and shoved her inside causing Felicity to trip and hit her cheek on the pillar. She gasped as she felt a sting of pain and lifted her hand. She felt blood as she tenderly cradled her cheek. She hoped that Chase was wrong.

"Baby are you ok?" Donna asked from across the hall. 

Felicity tensed, but she didn't want Donna to know she knew her secret, so she gave a fake smile. "I am fine, Mother!"

Donna looked at her funny but did not say another word. Felicity was exhausted, so she lay down in the corner where they had given her a blanket and curled up on her side. As she drifted off to sleep she whispered Oliver's name.

                                                                                                  ***

Oliver's men had the building surrounded and they entered taking out Triad members as they went. They did a sweep, room to room, and John and Roy immediately questioned the first man they came to inside the building.

"Where is Felicity Smoak?” John growled as he held the guy by the throat. The man shook his head as if he did not understand. John's grip tightened. "Where is Felicity Smoak?" The man still acted as if he did not understand, so Roy shot him in the leg. The guy cried out in pain and John asked one more time. "I will ask you one last time. Where is Felicity Smoak?"

The man groaned and finally bit out that they had her in the basement. John released the man letting him fall to the floor. They hurried in the direction he had pointed and soon found a set of stairs. They slowly made their way down into the basement and with guns drawn, moved slowly along the hallway. They found two guards near the end of the hallway and quickly took them down. Roy grabbed the key ring that he found on the guard, and as they got to the end they found two cells. They looked and found Felicity curled up in a ball against the wall. Roy looked to their left and saw a blonde woman watching them curiously. He recognized her as Felicity's Mom from the photo that Oliver had shown them and trained his gun on her. He handed the keys to John for him to retrieve Felicity while he kept his eyes on Donna.

"Felicity?!" John opened the cell and ran to her side. She opened her eyes wearily. She must be dreaming. But as soon as she felt John's touch she broke down. John gently cupped her face, seeing the bruising and dried blood. Oliver was going to go ballistic. "Can you walk?” he asked. She nodded and he helped her to her feet, walking her to the cell door. John handed the keys to Roy. "Get Donna!"

"John, Quentin! They have detective Lance. We can't leave him."

"Don't worry Felicity. I will take you to the car and return for him." John did not seem surprised at all that they had Detective Lance. Oliver knew!

Roy kept his gun trained on Felicity's Mom as he opened the door and motioned for her to come out. They made their way back up the hallway and toward John's SUV. John sent Oliver a message that they had Felicity and her Mom and they were taking them back to the mansion.

Oliver heard his phone and looked down to the message from John. A wave of relief flooded his body. She was safe. His gaze darkened and his eyes grew deadly as he made his way through the house. Now he could concentrate on making the Triad pay, and pay they would!

He made his way to the back of the house, and into the office. He took a look at the papers on the desk and what he saw caused him take a step back. Donna wasn't working with the Triad, she was leading the Triad. She had been the one heading up the human trafficking and as he searched the desk further he found the plans for the machine that Felicity had mentioned. Oliver was floored. He wondered how he was going to tell Felicity. He heard his phone beeping and looked down. His men had Chase and China White. He sent a message for them to take them to the mansion and grabbed the paperwork he had found before he headed out of the house. 

As Oliver and his men left, there was not a Triad member left standing. And Oliver felt a sliver of satisfaction as his remaining men tore the structure to the ground. They were sending a clear and present message to anyone that dared to challenge the brotherhood, and it would be received loud and clear.

                                                                                                           ***

As he rode back with his men he thought of Felicity and everything she had been through. She was going to be devastated. 

Arriving at the house he was greeted by John and Roy at the front door. 

"We have Chase, China and Donna chained up in the basement Captain."

"And Felicity?" he asked, his voice clipped. 

"Raisa is taking care of her in your room Captain." John said.

"Was she hurt?" Oliver asked. He was starting to feel his Bratva mask slip into place. '

Roy looked at John and then answered. "She had a cut and bruising on her cheek." 

White hot rage filled Oliver from his head to his toes and he took a moment before he spoke. "Let's go!" They turned and followed him down the stairs to the basement. 

He walked into the room with deadly calm, and his eyes hit on Donna first. "Take her to the holding cell and leave her. We will let Felicity decide what to do with her." Donna's eyes widened at the cold deadly expression on Oliver's face. For the first time she felt a deep seat of fear and as Roy took her down the hall, she wondered what fate her daughter would decide for her.

Oliver looked at China and Chase, and his gaze stayed on Chase for a moment before a cold sneer crossed his lips.

"I will take care of these two.", he said. 

                                                                                              ***

Raisa turned on the bath water and added lavender scent before walking to Felicity's side. 

"Now you let Raisa take care of you Miss Felicity. I am running you a bath and I will bring you some tea and cookies."

"Where is Oliver?" Felicity asked. She really wanted to see him.

"Mr. Oliver will be here soon. Please let me help you."

She helped Felicity strip out of her clothes and as she slipped into the soothing water Raisa left to get her tea. 

Felicity let her head fall back against the tub as the scent relaxed her. So much had transpired tonight that her mind could not handle everything. She needed time to absorb it and she found her eyes growing heavy as she slowly relaxed.

She and Oliver had so much to talk about, but she was soo tired. After a nice soak in the tub, Raisa helped her with her nightgown before serving her the tea. And as Felicity settled back against the pillows she found she could not keep her eyes open and soon she was fast asleep. 

Raisa smiled and pulled the covers over her as she saw Felicity drift off to sleep, and getting up quietly, she left closing the door behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this is Bratva Oliver. This part is not going to be fluffy or sweet so if you don't like violence you can skip this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver walked over to Chase and gave him a hard cold stare. "Take Adrian into the interrogation room." John grabbed Chase and unchaining him led him to a small room down the hall. Everyone knew if you went into that room, you didn't come out alive. Chase knew his fate. 

Oliver took his gun out of his pants pocket and walked up to China. He knelt down and gave her a cold smile. "So you decided that taking Detective Lance was a good idea. Why?" She just looked at him with a smug smile. "That is ok. You don't have to answer that. You see the mistake you made wasn't taking detective Lance, it was taking Felicity."

China gave him a cold look. "She is your weakness 队长！(Captain!)" she said sarcastically.

Oliver stood and pulled his gun, clicking the safety off. "I am never weak." He pulled the trigger, killing her instantly. Oliver had two of his men take her body to Triad territory and leave her. It would continue the message that they had sent so effectively earlier in the evening. Oliver set the safety and headed to the interrogation room. Now he would deal with Chase. He opened the door and closed it behind him with a decided click. John had Chase tied to a chair and stood to the side waiting. 

Oliver grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of Chase. He leaned forward placing his forearms on his knees and looked Chase in the eye.

"I trusted you brother. I gave you the responsibility of taking care of the most precious thing to me." Oliver said and looked at him with deadly intent. "You betrayed me. Your Капитан! (Captain!). Как ты мог меня предать? (How could you betray me?). Oliver's voice was so deadly soft that John had to strain to hear him. "What did they offer you Chase to make you betray your brothers?"

Chase gave him a cold look. "Something you would not give me. Power!"

"Well what good does that power do you now?" Oliver said and stood, walking over to John. "I will use the gun.", he told him before walking back over to Chase.

He stood in front of Chase and pulled his gun releasing the safety. He pointed the barrel right at his kneecap and fired. Chase cried out in excruciating pain as blood and bone scattered. 

"You see Chase. The mistake you made was taking Felicity and betraying me in the process." Oliver said with calm reserve. He pointed the gun at Chase's other knee and pulled the trigger. Chase cried out in unbelievable pain and soon was panting. A few seconds later he had passed out. 

Oliver looked at John as he set the safety. "I want one more round with him, so call me when he wakes up. I am going to go check on Felicity." John nodded and Oliver left the room. He walked to the bathroom in the basement and washed his hands and arms. He stripped his shirt off and threw it into the hamper, grabbing a clean t-shirt he kept nearby for just such situations. He pulled his t-shirt on and headed up the stairs. 

Felicity stirred on the bed as she heard the door open. She was not sure how long she had been asleep but she felt groggy and her cheek was sore. She moaned and placed a hand to it before she noticed Oliver walking into the room. He closed the door and quickly moved to her side. She sat up in the bed, and he sat down on the edge, his hand moving instinctively to her cheek. His jaw clenched when he saw the bruising and cut. Chase would pay extra for that!

"Oliver!" Felicity said, before she flung herself into his arms. He held her close burying his nose in her hair. Just the smell of her relaxed him. He had her; she was safe. Oliver pulled back and gave her a soft kiss. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked. 

"Like I was hit by a truck.", she said, trying to joke.

"Felicity I have your mother downstairs.", he said. "I wanted you to be the one to deal with her. You tell me what you want and I will do it."

Felicity's eyes filled with tears and it tore Oliver's heard in two. "She's alive Oliver! How can she be alive?"

Oliver pushed her hair back from her face. He didn't respond. She wasn't looking for real answers he knew. He just listened.

"My mother is alive and she was working for The Triad. The same people who worked with Merlyn, who had Lena killed." She said her voice soft with disbelief.

"Felicity, your mother did not work for them. She was the leader." Oliver watched her response. He didn't want to have to tell her that, but she needed to know the truth. He pulled the papers he had taken from the desk out of his pocket and handed them to her. "Here is the proof."

Felicity looked at the papers in shock as she saw they were memos from her mother to other Triad members about the trafficking. Felicity tore the papers apart angrily and threw them to the floor, burying her head in her hands. Oliver kissed the back of her head, and she looked up at him in anger. 

"I need to see my mother!"

"Are you sure you want to do this now Felicity?"

"Oliver, please!"

Oliver stood and held out his hand to her. He was not going to let her go by herself. He led her out the door and down the stairs and as they entered the basement, Felicity glanced around with studied interest before he took her to a door with a window in the middle. Felicity looked inside and saw her mother sitting on a cot. She was wringing her hands and Felicity could see fear in her eyes. 

Oliver looked at Felicity. "Let me go in first." Felicity nodded, not able to say anything and not able to take her eyes off of her mother.

Oliver opened the door and Donna looked up in fear. "Your daughter is here to see you Donna." Oliver walked closer and the look in his eyes made her scoot back. "If you dare do one thing to hurt your daughter. If you don't answer every single question she has for you. I promise you that you will beg for me to kill you quickly." She saw the cold, hard steel in his look and he stepped back as Felicity stepped into the room.

"Mother!"

"Felicity."

Oliver touched Felicity's shoulder. “I will be just outside the door.” He kissed her head and then stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"Wow, what a week. Imagine what it is like to be told your mother, who had been dead for years, had been murdered. Then only to find out that she was not murdered at all but she as alive and not only was she alive, she was the head of one of the most deadly mobs in Star City." Felicty said. Her tone was cold and sarcastic.

Donna gave her an odd look. "How long have you been with Queen?"

"That is none of our business  _Mother!_ " Felicity said. The last word dripping from her lips with disdain. "Why did you leave?" 

Donna looked at her daughter and shrugged her shoulders. "I was never one that wanted children. When I got pregnant with you I tried to be one, but it just was not for me. I wanted more. I wanted power. Malcolm and the Triad offered that to me. But I knew that if I just left you would eventually come find me. I felt it was better to let you both think I was dead."

Felicity's anger rose at each word Donna spoke. "Dad told me that you left us. I believed him. Do you even know what that does to a child. How I wondered night after night what I had done to make you leave? Why I wasn't good enough for you to stay? And despite the fact I was mad at you for leaving I was devastated when I found out through his letter that you were murdered."

Donna just looked at her, not apologizing almost cold. 

"Do you know how much that tore me apart? Thinking that Oliver had killed you?", Felicity screamed, her anger completely taking over. 

Donna looked unaffected. "He seemed like just the person to pin it on. The Bratva and the Triad have been enemies for years."

Oliver heard Felicity screaming at her mother and as much as he wanted to go in and remove her from the situation he knew it was something she needed to do, things she needed to say.

"I hated him!! I wanted him dead because of you!", she screamed. "But now I love him. It's funny how the one person I thought had hurt me the most, turned out to be the one person that actually loves me the most." She gave Donna a cold look. "You are dead to me. And as much as I want Oliver to put a bullet in you and end you! I want you in prison more. I want you to have to spend the rest of our life thinking of the pain you caused me and Dad."

Oliver heard Felicity's words and he stepped back into the room. He placed an arm supportively around her waist and not sparing Donna a glance he looked at Felicity. "Are you sure that is what you want моя любовь (my love)?"

Felicity nodded. "Yes, I am sure. and I want Lance to be the one to arrest her." Donna narrowed her eyes at Felicity. 

"Then that is what shall happen. Oh and before we leave, I need you to know one thing Donna." Oliver walked over and looked at her with rage in his eyes. "The Triad has been destroyed. And I have contacts in prison. I will be keeping an eye on you and if you so much as think about breaking out........I will make sure that Felicity's first wish comes true."

He took Felicity's hand and led her out of the room. Felicity shut the door with a resounding finality. 

As hard as it would be, now she could move on.


	21. Chapter 21

Oliver took Felicity into his office and called Detective Lance. He explained that he wanted to talk to him when he arrived. Maybe he would work something out with the Detective regarding the incident that had occurred. He looked over at Felicity sitting curled up on the couch and she was slightly trembling. He walked over and sat next to her pulling her into his arms.

"Lance is on his way. Do you want me to handle this Felicity?", he asked softly. He didn't want her to hurt anymore. He wanted to take her pain away.

She gave him a grateful smile. "No. I want to be here Oliver. I need to do this for me and for my Dad."

He nodded and hugged her tightly to him. It would be over soon. They sat together, not saying a word, him just holding her until they heard a knock on the door and John showed Detective Lance into the room.

Felicity stood and gave him a hug. She was glad to see him ok.

"Can we talk for a moment Detective?" Oliver asked.

Lance nodded, and took a seat in a nearby chair. Oliver and his men had saved his life. He owed him one.

Oliver took a moment before he began. "Last night while rescuing you and Felicity my men came upon Donna in a holding cell next to Felicity. I would like to ask for immunity for my men and their actions last night in return for Donna."

"Why was she in a holding cell?" he asked surprised. 

"Donna was using her relationship with Felicity to try to get Felicity to work for the Triad. She had them place her in the cell to fool her into thinking they would hurt her if Felicity did not comply. We have her in a holding cell downstairs. She has not been touched." Oliver said.

Lance looked at Oliver. He knew that Oliver was Bratva whether he admitted it or not. But he also knew that they had saved his life, and despite the fact that the police never bargained with Bratva, he owed him. Not to mention they had captured the head of the Triad. It was a win win. He stood and nodded slowly holding out his hand for Oliver to shake.

"This one time Queen." he said.

They came to an agreement and then Oliver led Lance down to where they were holding Donna. Detective Lance cuffed her and as she was being led out of the room, Felicity stopped them.

"I hope that you think about the last few years mother and about how that affected Dad and me. And whether you care or not, just know that we loved you anyway."

Donna started to say something but Felicity turned her back and walked away. Oliver gave her a cold hard stare as Detective Lance took her away, and he walked after Felicity. She was standing on the other side of the room, and he could see her shoulders softly shaking. He placed his arms around her and pulled her back to him holding her. He felt her empty all of the pain, the loneliness, the anger, the hurt, the rage at her mother. They stayed that way for a long time, and then suddenly he felt her go limp in his arms. She had cried herself to exhaustion. He turned her around and picked her up and as she curled against him he carried her up the stairs and to their room. He placed her on the bed, and started to pull away but she held onto his neck tightly.

"Don't leave Oliver." she whispered.

He looked back at her, and then kissed her softly. "I will be right back."

He walked to the bathroom, and grabbing two towels and some soap drew a bath. He added some of her favorite scent, and then walked back into the room. Taking her hand he gently stripped her clothes. She was so compliant that she was silent; she couldn't say anything. He stripped his clothes as well and then took her by the hand and led her to the bath. Turning off the taps he stepped into the bath and sat down, tugging her in and down to sit with her back to him. She settled against him, and sighed softly as the warm water took over her body. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her as she let the water and the scents relax her muscles. She had been so tense. She was finally relaxing.

She placed her hands over his and closed her eyes, laying her head back on his shoulder. He felt strong and solid behind her and that was what she needed. Security!

Felicity shifted against him and felt him hard behind her. She knew it must be uncomfortable for him to be so turned on but just be holding her. Yet she knew he was doing it for her. She needed him though. He was the one person that loved her and cared about her and she needed him. She turned in his arms and straddled his hips and smiled softly. He always thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but seeing her with her eyes red and swollen from crying, her body glistening from the water, she looked surreal. Like a beautiful nymph sent to guide him to paradise. And he would gladly follow her anywhere.

She leaned forward and kissed him with a sweet passion that was unlike their other times together. There was need and lust and desire and want in the kiss but there was also love and reverence and sweet sadness. He sat back and let her take control. He wanted her to guide them where she needed so he settled his hands on her hips and let her feel his love and acceptance in his kiss. She drank it in, needing more, and started rubbing against him. HIs body and the water felt so good and they both moaned as the water danced deliciously over their skin with their movements. She continued to rub against him, her hips moving in circles and he felt himself hardening under her body's movements. His hands slid up her back and held her tightly to him as they moved against each other over and over. He didn't enter her, he just let her take what she needed from him, giving her all of him.

Felicity closed her eyes keeping her face in his neck as she rocked her hips. It was causing bolts of pleasure to shoot through her core and she could not stop. As her release built, he heard her breathing quickening and held her tighter.

"Возьмите то, что вам нужно, ребенок! (Take what you need baby)!", he said. He had to use all of his control but he needed to do this for her. He needed her to have everything. He could wait.

Felicity's movements became quicker and more frantic as she rubbed and rocked against him and soon she was shuddering and pulsing over him as her body sent her into climax. She whimpered against him and he held her tight, letting her slowly come down from her orgasm. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close and then she just started to cry. Her tears were deep and wracking and gut-wrenching and Oliver held her to him as tight as he could without hurting her.

"Я люблю тебя, детка! (I love you baby)!", he said softly.

She just cried.

Felicity cried until she fell asleep in his arms. Oliver kissed her cheek, before he stood, picking her up in his arms. He sat on the edge of the tub and dried her as best he could before he walked into the bedroom and laid her down. Pulling the covers over her he walked around and got in beside her pulling her tightly to his chest. He wanted to be there in case she woke up. He did not want her to wake up alone.

He laid there gently stroking her hair, her side. She had lost so much the last few months. So he was determined that from here on out that she would have nothing but happiness in her life. He would make sure of that. Being in the Bratva was not an easy life, but it had its perks and he was going to use everything at his disposal to show her just how much she was loved.

Oliver eventually drifted off to sleep. His arms never left her.


	22. Chapter 22

Malcolm paced in his office as Hilton sat in front of him, looking terrified. That stupid bitch Donna had gone and gotten herself caught and over half of the Triad killed. He knew they should never have put her in a position of power. Now he had to go behind her a clean up her mess. His first mission would be to rebuild the Triad. He looked at the sniveling coward Hilton and tapped his fingers on his desk. 

"Hilton, I want you to listen to me carefully. I want you to keep an eye on Detective Lance. Follow him see if you can figure out what he is doing, what he is working on. In the meantime, I am going to start rebuilding our men." Hilton could hear the annoyance in Malcolm's voice and he really didn’t want to complain, but he was wanted and if he got caught he would go to jail. He started to speak but the look Malcolm gave him was cold and deadly. He shut his mouth quickly and left the room.

Malcolm paced for a moment. The Bratva had dealt him a vicious blow but he would recover and they would not know what hit them.

                                                                                  ***

Felicity woke the next morning and snuggled closer to Oliver. She softly kissed his shoulder as she looked at him peacefully sleeping. He had been by her side the whole night taking care of her and making sure she was ok. She wanted to return the favor. He had lost people as well and she wanted to let him know just how much she loved him. She started planning in her mind and as she thought of what she could do, he stretched and opened his eyes. They softened immediately when they looked at her.

"Good Morning красивая! (beautiful!)" He said softly.

"Good Morning.", she whispered back and kissed him sweetly.

Felicity sat up on the bed and smiled at him. "I know you probably have some business to take care of today, but I have something planned for this evening. Can you be done around 6:30?"

Oliver sat up and leaned close to her kissing her shoulder. "Anything for you моя любовь! (my love!)"

Felicity groaned and jumped out of bed. "Enough with the Russian or we will never make it out of here."

"That was the point!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down on the bed and moved over her quickly kissing her neck. "Я хочу не больше, чем любить тебя все утро. (I want nothing more than to make love to you all morning.)"

Felicity groaned as she heard his words and he settled between her thighs. She pulled him down and kissed him deeply shifting her hips against him. He was hard and hot and her body was craving him. 

"Вы знаете, что он делает со мной, когда я нахожусь внутри вас? (Do you know what it does to me when I am inside of you?)" She moaned and arched her hips and he slid in slowly. She watched as pleasure washed over his face and she squeezed him hard. If he could talk Russian and drive her crazy than she could use her body to drive him crazy.

Oliver groaned when he felt her walls tighten and he pulled back before thrusting in again. He kissed her deeply and then thrust back in again and Felicity met his thrust with her hips. They moved together in unison as they kissed, her hands tugged his hair and he snapped his hips against her. She moaned loudly and he knew he needed to hear the sound again. He snapped his hips again. She moaned again, and kissed to his shoulder biting it gently. Then he started thrusting hard and deep. Their tongues danced as their bodies met over and over and as their moans and whispers filled the air, Oliver nipped her earlobe and said, "Я никогда не получу достаточно тебя, моя любовь! (I will never get enough of you love!)" With those words Felicity started to shudder and tremble and her walls pulsed around him as she came hard and strong. Feeling her body clench his cock, he thrust harder and suddenly he was swept over the edge with her. He held her tightly as he trembled and she kissed his neck, his cheek and then placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You don't play fair Mr. Queen", she grinned.

"It will do you well to remember that Miss Smoak." he grinned. 

He slowly pulled out of her and they both moaned softly. He didn't want to leave her. He would spend the rest of his life inside of her if he could.

She kissed him again, and then got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "I call dibs on the shower!" she teased. Oliver rolled into his pillow and growled as he saw her ass sway away. She was going to kill him. 

                                                                                           ***

Oliver and Felicity headed downstairs and to the kitchen holding hands. When Raisa saw them she smiled. She loved seeing Mr. Oliver so very happy. She made them breakfast and they talked about the day, before Oliver took his plate to the sink and kissed Raisa on the cheek. "Вкусный, как всегда! (Delicious as always!)"

Raisa smiled. "Хорошего дня Mr. Oliver! (Have a good day Mr. Oliver!)"

Oliver walked over and kissed Felicity. "I will see you later." Then he turned and whistled as he walked to his office.

Felicity watched him walk away with a smile on her face and Raisa looked her tenderly. "Mr. Oliver is lucky to have you."

"I am lucky to have him too Raisa.", she smiled and blew her a kiss before she ran upstairs to get dressed. She had a lot to do today to get ready for tonight. She wanted everything to be perfect, and she hoped that John could help her.

                                                                                          ***

Oliver walked into his office and John and Roy were waiting for him. He sat behind his desk and leaned forward. "Now that the Triad has been destroyed and Donna is in jail, we need to focus on Merlyn."

"We have had our men scouring the city trying to find him. They have come back with nothing." John said. 

"Do you think he skipped town? I mean we left a pretty serious message for anyone thinking of going against the brotherhood." Roy said.

"No, Malcolm is too greedy to just walk away. We need to be on alert, because I guarantee you we will see him again." Oliver sat back in his chair.

"Roy. I want you to stay with Felicity today. I need someone I trust with her, especially after what happened with Chase." He said, and his eyes turned hard at the memory. He would not make that mistake again.

"John, can you assess the men today? I need to know where we stand with their skills." John nodded as they all stood. 

"I have some QC business to attend to today, so I will be here in my office if you need me."

Roy and John gave Oliver a respectful nod and then headed out of the office shutting the door behind them.

Oliver sat down in his chair pulling his paperwork to him. He sighed and started reading.

                                                                                         ***

Felicity got dressed and hurried down the stairs looking for John and as she rounded the corner she ran into Roy. "Good Morning Roy, have you seen John?"

"He is training the men today. Is there something I can do for you?" He was dreading having to tell her that he was her body guard today, so he hoped they could ease into it.

Felicity sighed. She could use some help so she looked at Roy. "I need your help Roy. I want to surprise Oliver tonight but there are a couple of things I need you to do for me."

"Well before we do this, I need to tell you something." Roy said hesitantly. "Oliver has asked me to be your body guard for the day."

Felicity about hit the roof. Roy winced as she stalked off towards Oliver's office. _Here we go_ , he thought.

Felicity didn't even knock as she opened the door and stomped into Oliver's office. "Oliver Jonas Queen!" She placed her hands on her hips and he could tell she was mad. 

"What's going on Felicity?" He looked behind her and saw Roy lurking in the hallway and grimaced, looking down. He knew exactly what was wrong. "Now Felicity before you get mad....."

"Mad!! Mad!! I am livid Oliver. I do not need a body guard!" She said. 

"Felicity Malcolm Merlyn is still out there and until we catch him I am not letting you go out of this house by yourself." He thought that made sense, he knew it did. He was firm on that. She didn't agree.

Felicity could see that arguing with Oliver was doing her no good. So she turned and slammed out of the office. 

"Come on Harper!!" she called over her shoulder.

He followed immediately.


	23. Chapter 23

Felicity walked out of the house fuming and Roy followed closely behind her. She was still fuming. She knew that she was overreacting but for some reason she could not stop her reaction. Roy looked at her and finally spoke up.

'You know he did it because he cares about you."

Felicity looked at him and her anger started to dissipated. She DID know that.

"I know. I just wish he had talked to me about it first."

Roy laughed, "The Captain has never been good with his emotions. A lot of times he just reacts, but he does what he thinks is best."

Felicity looked at him and grumbled, "I know you are right."

"So, Boss. What do you need my help with?"

Felicity looked at him and told him her idea. She wanted to surprise ton Oliver tonight with a private dinner at the new Thai restaurant that had just recently opened and then reserve a hotel room at the Star City Grande Hotel. Roy immediately got on the phone with the restaurant and booked the entire restaurant for the night. Felicity smiled. She was excited. She called the hotel and reserved the grande suite, before she turned to Roy with a grin. "Now we have some shopping to do." Roy groaned.

                                                                    ***

Oliver finished the paperwork he had been working on for QC and sent it to his EA. John had reported that Malcolm had been seen near the docks and he wanted to talk to him about sending some men down to keep an eye on him. Oliver knew Felicity was safe with Roy but he never let his guard down where Malcolm was concerned. He thought back to how Felicity had reacted to him setting Roy as her bodyguard. He knew she hated it but he was not going to take no for an answer this morning and he was glad she had not argued too much. He just wanted her to be safe and he would do whatever was necessary to keep her that way.

He found John down in the training room, and walked over to discuss Malcolm. He wanted to make sure all of his business was done in time for Felicity's plans tonight. He wondered briefly what she had on her mind and then got down to business.

Roy was sitting in a chair, head back against the wall, eyes closed as Felicity tried on what he felt was the 100th dress, but in reality, was probably only the 10th. She was trying to find something special to wear tonight and if she was going to be saddled with a body guard she would put them to work. She had come to the last dress of the bunch and when she put it on, something told her it was the one. She walked out of the dressing room and when Roy looked up his eyes lit up.

"Wow Felicity, you look beautiful!" he said in wonder.

Felicity smiled as she looked in the mirror. This was it.

                                                                   ***

Roy and Felicity walked back into the mansion after an afternoon of shopping and Roy collapsed on the sofa in the sitting room as Thea walked in with a grin.

"Tired Harper? I am surprised your stamina is not stronger than that. You go shopping with me all the time." she teased.

He glared at her as she leaned down and gave him a kiss. "I think I will go check on Felicity.", she said and headed out of the room.

She knocked on the door and Felicity opened the door. Thea smiled. "So, you wore poor Roy plum out."

Felicity laughed. "Just wanted to put having a body guard to good use.", she grinned.

"I know Oliver can be bossy sometimes but he means well. He loves you Lis!"

Felicity gave her a smile. She knew that was true.

Thea flopped onto the bed, "So what do you have planned for my brother this evening?"

"Dinner and then I reserved the grande suite at The Star City Grande Hotel."

Thea was impressed. "What is the occasion?"

"No occasion. I just thought it would be good for the two of us to have some alone time now that things are settling down." Between dealing with her father and her mother it had taken a toll on Felicity. She wanted to spend some time with Oliver alone. "You know for a long time I hated your brother", Felicity said as she thought back over the last few months. "And when all of this started unfolding, I felt lost. But your brother was there for me. He loved me and showed me that I was not alone through all of this."

Thea sat up and took Felicity's hands in hers. "You’re not alone Felicity! You are family!"

They hugged and Felicity silently thanked the gods for bringing all of these wonderful people into her life.

Thea grinned, "So, I want to see the dress and then I am going to help you with your hair."

                                                                 ***

Oliver walked into the restaurant and adjusted his tie looking around. He was surprised that Felicity had asked to meet him at the restaurant instead of riding together. The restaurant was empty except for a single two-person table at the back, candles were lit and there was a beautiful red cloth covering the table. Roy stood straight and tall to the side and behind Felicity dressed in a suit, but when Oliver's eyes found Felicity he saw nothing else. She stood as he walked in and his breath caught. She looked absolutely stunning. Oliver was so mesmerized that he did not see Roy make his way quietly out of the restaurant. She was wearing a dark green lace dress with cap sleeves and a V-neck, and the tight skirt hit just above her knees, but what took his breath away was the back of the dress. She turned to say something to the waiter and he gulped. The dress was backless. She had her hair laying softly on her shoulders in waves and Oliver just stopped and stared.

Felicity turned to him with a soft smile, and her eyes took in Oliver. He looked so handsome. He had worn the suit that she had laid out for him and it was dark grey with a stark white shirt and a blue tie that she had seen at the store and knew instantly would bring out his eyes. She could not have been more correct. She walked over to him and smiled at him.

"You looked wonderful!", she said.

He had to take a moment to find his voice and when he did it was thick with unshed tears, "Felicity, you look breathtaking!"

She blushed and took his hand and led him to the table. The waiter was pouring a bottle of their favorite wine and Oliver held out her chair and kissed her softly on the neck before he took his seat across from her.

"Roy helped me to secure the restaurant. I guess there are some perks to dating a Bratva captain!", she grinned.

Oliver still could not say a word. He didn't know what to say to her. She mesmerized him.

Felicity looked down nervously before she met his eyes. "Oliver, I wanted us to take an evening to ourselves, to focus on each other. We have been through so much these last few months and I wanted you to know that I love you so very much."

She reached over and took his hand in hers, "After we leave here I have another surprise for you."

The look she gave him was sensual and sexual and could melt steel, and Oliver shifted in his seat. _Where was that damn waiter?_


	24. Chapter 24

As soon as the waiter took their order, Oliver took Felicity's hand in his and smiled softly.

"I love you too Felicity. I am so sorry for everything you have been through the last few weeks."

"I still cannot believe that my mother has been alive all of these years. I just wish my father had lived long enough to know that." She looked down as the sadness hit her again. "Despite all of the bad things my father was involved with Oliver, he raised me. He took care of me when my mother left. He is also the reason that I have my love of computers. He taught me everything he knew."

"I am grateful that he did Felicity. He made you the person you are today. And I love her very much."

Felicity smiled and when their food came, they ate in companionable silence. Felicity thanked the waiter and then stood and took Oliver's hand. He stood and followed her out of the restaurant and Roy had a car waiting for them. They got into the backseat and Felicity shifted close to him, her hand on his thigh. She kept her hand on his thigh all the way to the hotel, and Oliver lifted an eyebrow when he saw where they were stopping. Felicity led him inside and to the elevator as she took out the card key that Roy had picked up for her earlier in the day. She nodded to the lady behind the counter as they passed and the woman immediately called for Felicity's order to be sent to the room.

As the elevator whisked them up to the top floor they exited and turned right to the double doors. Felicity opened them with her key card, and as Oliver walked in he let out an amazed laugh. The room was bathed in a soft glow from the lights that hung from the ceiling. Felicity had rose petals scattered across every surface of the suite, and as Oliver looked around there was a knock at the door. Felicity opened it and thanked the waiter who wheeled in bottle of champagne on ice as well as a covered dish. She thanked him and closed the door locking it behind him.

Oliver looked at Felicity with appreciation. "When did you have time to do all of this?"

Felicity smiled, "Roy helped me."

"Your body guard?" Oliver grinned. 

"I had to put him to SOME use.", she laughed. Felicity walked over and handed him the champagne. "Will you open this Mr. Queen?"

Oliver popped the cork on the champagne and poured two glasses. He handed one to Felicity and then held his glass toward her. 

"To us!"

"To us!"

They clinked glasses and sipped their champagne and then Felcity took his glass and set it down. 

Turning back to Oliver she took his hand and smile seductively. "Let me show you around."

Oliver followed willingly and found it hard to keep his eyes from her ass in the green dress as they walked through the living area and down the hall. Felicity opened the door to a bedroom and when Oliver walked in his breath caught. She had the room bathed in candlelight, there were dark red silk sheets on the bed, and a dark blue silk man's robe. Felicity moved up behind him and whispered in his ear. "Take off everything and put the robe on Mr. Queen."

She smiled at him and slipped out of the room, as Oliver looked back at her with intent. He changed out of his suit and slipped the robe on before he sat down on the bed and waited for Felicity to return. She had gone to so much trouble for this evening that he was amazed. They both needed this time together and Oliver wanted to forget all about Malcolm for now.

Felicity returned a few minutes later and Oliver felt his cock jump in response to what she was wearing. The teddy was green lace with black trim, and her stockings were thigh highs with black lace across the top. The corset top pushed her breasts up invitingly, and as his eyes scanned back down he saw her legs ended in the most sinful black pumps. Felicity held two glasses of champagne in her hand and she walked toward him as he gaped at her. Jesus it was taking all of his sanity not to throw her down and fuck her right there on the floor.

Felicity saw his eyes darken and she smiled to herself. She held out his glass of champagne and Oliver grabbed her wrist and tugged her between his legs. He kept his eyes on her as he took the glass and took a sip before he took hers from her hand and set them aside. He had behaved himself all evening long, despite the fact her dress was a temptation and now with her in this lingerie, he wanted to rip it off of her. He held her hips in his hands and hers landed on his shoulders as she saw his look turn downright sexual. Oliver looked at her body and noticed two ties that held up her panties. He tugged the ties and watched as the scrap of silk fell to the floor. He had her exactly as he wanted her.

Felicity thought for a moment about taking back control but the look in Oliver's eyes was downright possessive as he looked at her body and so she decided to let him have her how he wanted her. He had given himself to her last night; tonight she would giver herself to him.

Oliver stood and untied his robe letting it fall to the ground and he stalked forward, pushing Felicity back against the wall as his mouth took possession of hers with such force that Felicity felt her body respond instantly. She reached down and took him in her hand as he plundered her mouth with savage need, her fingers skimming up and down his length. Oliver groaned in response and when he couldn't take her touch anymore he grabbed her hands and moved them off of him before he reached down and lifted her driving into her hard. He was all Bratva captain as his body and mouth demanded everything from her and she gave it to him willingly. His thrusts were hard and deep and filled her so deliciously that Felicity wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled his mouth up for a demanding kiss. They pushed and pulled against each other as she gave and he took and he thrust up into her hard. Felicity's legs were shaking and she could not keep the sounds of whimpers and moans from spilling from her lips as he pumped into her over and over and over.

She loved every single minute and as she felt her body tighten she pulled on his hair roughly and kissed him hard and suddenly she was screaming in pleasure into his mouth as her climax rocketed through her body. It caused Oliver's thrusts to become frantic and desperate and soon he was releasing inside of her with a loud groan. Felicity's legs fell limp down his body as Oliver kept her pushed to the wall their bodies still joined. His head was laying on her shoulder and she kissed his neck before he pulled away. 

"And here I thought I was the one with control tonight." he said, seriously. "You literally just made me lose every ounce of control I had."

Felicity looked up at him with adoration and a smirk and she smiled. "Oh the night is not over yet Mr. Queen."

Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her and blew out out a breath. Tonight would be the night she would kill him!

                                                                                 ***

The man pulled the waiter into the hall closet and stripping him down took his clothes. He needed to look like a waiter to access the suite where he knew Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak would be staying. He was here to do a job for Malcolm Merlyn and he meant to complete his task, because if he did not, Malcolm would kill him.

He slipped out of the closet and down the hall and grabbing a cart he headed to the elevator. 

His job was very simple. He was to incapacitate Oliver Queen and take Felicity Smoak. He checked that his gun was in his waistband and then pushed the top floor button.

He would surprise them and hopefully take her with little problem.

He smiled to himself. This would be an easy job.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Oliver and Felicity were holding each other enjoying their time together when there was a knock at the door. Oliver looked at Felicity in surprise, "What else did you plan Miss Smoak?" Felicity looked confused. 

"I didn't order anything else Oliver." He frowned as he stood and pulled on his pants. He walked over to the drawer and pulled it open. Roy had done a good job. A gun was left stashed just in case. Oliver had always had the guys stock his hotel rooms with firearms because being in the Bratva came with enemies and Oliver never wanted to be caught off guard. 

"Stay here Felicity." Oliver walked over and down the hall, and Felicity got up and pulled on his shirt. She sat nervously on the bed and waited. 

Oliver looked through the peephole and saw a waiter standing in the hall with a tray. He remembered what Felicity had said and he took a deep breath before he opened the door quickly and grabbed the guy by the throat. The tray shattered to the floor as Oliver shoved the guy up agains the wall and placed his gun in his face. 

"You had better have a good excuse for why you are interrupting my evening", he growled.

The guy looked at him wide eyed. He had thought Oliver would be so pre-occupied with his evening that he would be easy to overtake. He had thought wrong. As Oliver held the guy against the wall gasping for breath the elevator doors opened and Roy and John rushed into the hallway. 

"Take this piece of shit back to the mansion and question him. I want to know who he is working for and why he came here. If he won't talk then lock him up and I will deal with him in the morning." Oliver gave the guy a deadly look and John and Roy nodded before they dragged him off. As the got ready to get on the elevator Oliver called out to Roy. "Good job on the system Roy."

"Tänan, kapten! (Thank you Captain!)”

Oliver re-entered the suite and shut the door locking it. When Felicity heard the door shut she ran out and flew into Oliver's arms. "I heard the commotion, is everything ok?"

"Nothing for you to worry Minu armastus! (My love!). All has been taken care of and I will tell you about it later. Right now I want to take you back to the bedroom and make love to you until your hoarse from screaming my name!" The look he gave her was purely electric and Felicity took his hand and led him back to the bedroom. Oh someone would be screaming a name, but this time it would be him.

                                                                              ***

John and Roy arrived back at the mansion and took the guy down the stairs to the basement. His eyes grew wide as she saw the rooms and as they shoved him into the interrogation room, his fear took over. 

"Please! Please! I will tell you everything, please! Just don't hurt me!" John saw the fear and panic in the man's eyes and they decided to play on that.

"You threatened a Bratva Captain! Most people don't live another five minutes when that happens. Why should you be different?"

"Because I can tell you who hired me and help yoiu catch him!" The guy was desperate and Roy and John knew it. 

They worked him more as the evening wore on. They would get Oliver the information he needed to stop Malcolm.

                                                                             ***

Oliver gasped as Felicity's mouth sucked him hard again, and she grinned. She could tell he was getting close and she started to slow down her movements as her tongue slid down to the base of his cock. Oliver's hands were in her hair and his climax was building quickly. As he guided her head with his hands, his hips moving up to meet her, she sucked really hard, her cheeks hollowing out and Oliver called out her name as his body released into her mouth. Felicity worked him through his orgasm, and as he collapsed agaisnt the pillows she crawled up and settled into his side. 

"What was that your said about someone screaming someone's name?" she teased.

Oliver could barely talk. His orgasm had been intense and he hugged her to his side as he slowly started to settle down.

"You are a minx Miss Smoak", he laughed tiredly.

They kissed softly and feeling tired both drifted off to sleep, their bodies sated, their hearts in sync.

As the evening and night wore on Felicity and Oliver made love several more times. Their love for each other was insatiable, and Oliver wondered how he had ever lived his life without this beautiful woman by his side. He vowed as he held her to his side after making her fall apart with his mouth, that he never wanted to find out. Felicity belonged with him.

They woke the next morning kissing and snuggling languidly and ordered breakfast. Oliver needed to get to the mansion and find out what John and Roy were able to get from the man they had captured last night. But before they left he and Felicity made love in the shower. Her cries as she came around him echoed around the shower, and they both collapsed against each other with a happy sigh.

They dressed and Oliver took her face in his hands and smiled. "You have made me such a happy man Felicity! Last night and this morning were perfection!"

Felicity smiled as she looped her arms around his neck. "Yes it was!"

The gathered their things and headed home and as they left the hotel suite, Felicity smiled.

Last night HAD been perfection and she hoped they would have many, many more of the same.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Oliver and Felicity arrived back at the mansion and walked into the house. He gave her a quick kiss before he headed downstairs. John and Roy were training the men and he pulled them aside.

"So what did you find out?" Oliver was ready to find Malcolm and take care of that particular problem.

"The man was scared so he spilled everything. It seems he was hired by Malcolm to take Felicity so he could draw you out. Malcolm is trying to build back up the Triad." John said. 

Oliver's eyes turned angry. "Did he say where we can find Malcolm?"

"No, but I have an idea on how we might be able to find him. I just don't think you are going to like it." John said. Oliver looked at John cautiously. He trusted him implicitly but something in his tone had Oliver worried. 

"We need to let Malcolm think this guy caught Felicity so we can draw Malcolm out!" John said, and Oliver's answer was emphatic.

'No!"

"Oliver!!"

"I said no John. We are not going to get Felicity involved in finding Malcolm. We need to figure out another way." John could see the determination in Oliver's eyes, but he needed to make him understand.

"Captain, with all due respect Malcolm is a much more formidable opponent than Donna. We need to do whatever we have to do to draw him out and take him down, or she will never be safe."

Oliver closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He absolutely refused to use Felicity as some form of bait. 

"I'm sorry John. The answer is no. Figure out another way!" Oliver was in Captain Mode and John did not argue. John nodded before he walked away frustrated.

Oliver walked back upstairs and to his office to work on some QC paperwork. However he also knew he needed to call Anatoly and let him know about Malcolm. He was not looking forward to that call. He picked up the phone and dialed and Anatoly picked up on the second ring.

"Oliver Minu armastus! (my son!), how are things in Star City?" Anatoly sounded jovial so Oliver hoped the call would go well. He was wrong.

"Felicity and I were almost attacked in our hotel room last night and after questioning the guy it has come to our attention that Malcolm Merlyn is trying to build back up the Triad!"

Anatoly sighed. "We should have taken care of him long ago Oliver."

"I know." Oliver said as he ran his hand through his hair. 

"Do you have any plans on how to take care of the problem?" Anatoly asked.

"John is working on that."

"I want you to inform me of the plan by tomorrow. We can't let Malcolm get a hold of Star City again Oliver. I am trusting you will take care of this problem quickly."

Oliver sighed. "Yes Pahkan!"

"Good. Now I expect to hear from you tomorrow. Don't disappoint me."

Oliver hung up the phone and leaned his head back against his chair. He was quickly starting to realize that John's plan might be the only option and the thought terrified him. He needed to talk to John again and then they needed to talk to Felicity. He called John and Roy to his office and as they discussed the plan, Oliver was still not comfortable. 

"Don't worry Oliver. We will not let anything happen to her." Roy said. Oliver knew they loved her as much as he did, so he texted for her to come to his office. 

Felicity felt her phone buzz and saw that it was Oliver wanting her to come to his office. She had just gotten out of the shower and she thew on a tshirt and skirt and headed downstairs, her mind going over what he could possibly need to see her about. Felicity knocked and then opened the door to Oliver, Roy and John. 

"Hey guys, what is going on?" She walked over and kissed Oliver before she looked at them curiously. "Felicity we need to talk to you for a moment." Oliver said.

Felicity took a seat and looked at him a little worried. "What's going on Oliver?" He looked at John.

"Felicity, last night when there was a knock at the door, remember I told you I would tell you about that later? Well now is later. Malcolm sent a man last night to kidnap you so he could draw me out." Oliver said. Felicity looked at him in shock.

"Why?" She looked at John and then back to Oliver. 

"Malcolm is trying to build back up the Triad and he wants to kill me so he can take over Star City." Felicity was speechless. She knew that Malcolm was evil based on the fact he was working with her mother and Oliver's parents with the human trafficking. But now he was trying to kill Oliver. She looked at John.

"What can I do?" was her immediate response. If she could help them capture Malcolm and keep Oliver safe, she would do whatever they needed her to do.

"We need let Malcolm think this guy has captured you so we can draw Malcolm out of hiding." Felicity could see Oliver's jaw ticking and she could tell he absolutely did not like this idea one bit. 

"Guys. Can I have a second alone with Oliver?" She kept her eyes on him as John and Roy walked out of the office, closing the door behind them. She walked over and placed her hands on his arms that were tightly crossed over his chest. 

"You don't like this idea do you Oliver?"

He looked down at her, his jaw tight and his eyes hard. "No Felicity, I don't like it one bit. But we don't have a choice. Anatoly wants this taken care of sooner rather than later and we don't have any other options." Oliver was tense and angry, and Felicity gently took his face in her hands. 

"I want to do this Oliver. Let me do this!" 

Oliver looked down into her blue eyes so sincere and he saw the love there. She wanted to do this for him. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her gently. "I am going to be close by and will have my best men on this Felicity. I will not let anything happen to you, I swear it." Felicity leaned up and kissed him and he pulled her to him tightly. She was everything to him and Oliver could not imagine his life without her. 

He would do this to stop Malcolm but if anything happened to Felicity, this city would feel the Bratva like never before!

Oliver called John and Roy back into the room and they got to work on the plans. Oliver made it very clear to both John and Roy that he wanted his best men working on this and that Felicity was to never be out of sight under any circumstances. They planned and talked for over an hour and decided they would set the plan in motion in the morning. John and Roy left, and Felicity walked over to Oliver. He pulled her down onto his lap and she snuggled into him. 

"Your very sexy when you are all Bratva business Mr. Queen.", she said, playing with the buttons on his shirt. He leaned back and looked at her and she turned on his lap, straddling his waist. "All demanding and bossy." she teased. She could feel him growing hard underneath her and she rock her hips against him causing him to hiss. Oliver's hands settled on her hips.

"We should take this upstairs Miss Smoak.", he said and but Felicity shook her head.

"Oh no. You see if I am going to be with a Bratva captain well then I have to learn how to be an assertive Bratva woman. We are staying right here Mr. Queen." She rocked her hips again and he pushed up towards her instinctively. Felicity leaned down and kissed him deeply and his hands gripped her hips tightly moving her against him. She broke the kiss with a gasp and moved up onto her knees so her hands could reach his pants. She undid the button and zipper and slid her hand inside gripping him tightly. He pushed up into her hand as his head fell back against the chair, and Felicity moved and settled over him. "Aren't you glad I wore a skirt Mr. Queen." She pulled her panties to the side and then settled over him before she lowered herself down. Oliver's eyes looked at her with intense need and they both started to move. Felicity rocked as Oliver pushed up against her and the friction was insane. He guided her up and down his length and Felicity let her hands slide up into his hair as she rode him harder and faster. 

"Felicity!" he whispered as she moved and soon she was grinding on him with desperation. He felt her body start to tense and he pumped up into her hard driving her straight toward the edge.

"Oliver!!" she came with a cry of his name and hearing her voice and feeling her body, Oliver pushed up hard and released into her with a satisfied groan. Felicity held him tightly as he shuddered and came inside of her and then slowly started to come down from some of the most intense sex they had experience together. She didn't know if it was the thought of tomorrow but their emotions had been alive in their eyes as they had watched each other and Felicity leaned down and kissed him softly.

"I love you Oliver Queen."

"I love you too Felicity."

They stayed joined for awhile longer, neither one wanting to part.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. I truly hope I did it justice and you all enjoyed it. Thank you Sarah for allowing me to work on this for you. You did a great job. I will be completing some more of her stories so stay tuned.
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity sat tied to a chair in the middle of a room in a warehouse down near the docks. John had made sure that the knots were not too tight and had reassured her that Oliver and his men were close by before he left. The man that was working for Malcolm had contacted him about an hour before and had asked Malcolm to meet him at the warehouse. He said that Malcolm had agreed. Oliver had made sure that they had cameras in every room, and from every angle, so they could see when Malcolm entered and extract Felicity as quickly as possible.

Felicity jumped as she heard the door open and looking over her shoulder she saw Malcolm enter the room. He had a surprised look on his face and he turned to the man who had captured her with a cold smile. "Good work John. I see you were able to grab Miss Smoak without any problem." He walked over and looked down at her. She looked nothing like her mother. He gave her a smile that did not quite meet his eyes.

"Well Miss Smoak, I am glad you could join us today. You are going to bring me exactly what I need today."

She glared at him. "And what is that?"

"Queen!" He smiled and walked out of the room.

John and Oliver saw the alerts go off from the camera's they had installed. Malcolm was there. Arming themselves they motioned for their men to move in from the back with Roy while Oliver and John moved to the front of the building. Guns drawn they moved slowly into the building. They could not tell exactly where in the building Malcolm was, so they wanted to be cautious. The plan was for Oliver to go after Felicity to draw Malcolm out of hiding. Malcolm wanted Oliver and that is exactly who he was going to get.

Oliver made his way through the building to the room where they had tied up Felicity. It had been the hardest thing he had to do watching her be tied to that chair and leaving her there. But he had seen her determination and strength and he had to trust that she would be ok.

Oliver entered the room, and Felicity gave him an anxious smile. He kept his gun drawn as he looked around the room and moved closer to her. "Are you ok?"

Felicity nodded and whispered, "Malcolm was just here."

Oliver moved closer and started to untie the ropes to her hands when Malcolm entered the room. He had a gun and he aimed it directly at Felicity. Oliver aimed his gun at Malcolm and moved slowly in front of Felicity.

"Malcolm, put your gun down." Oliver said, his voice filled with a calm confidence.

"Now why should I do that Oliver? I have you both right where I want you." Malcolm's voice was calm and edged with a bit of cocky assuredness.

"Because my men will be here any second." Oliver did not move a muscle. His eyes stayed trained on Malcolm, when suddenly he heard a noise behind him. Thinking it was John, Oliver moved, but when he turned he saw some of the Triad move into the room. They moved slowly toward Felicity and Oliver pulled out a second gun. He had one trained on Malcolm and one trained on Malcolm's men. His voice was deadly.

"You touch her and you will die where you stand."

The men stopped and looked at Malcolm. "Take her!"

Oliver fired his gun at the men taking out two, and as he heard Malcolm's gun go off, he felt a burning sensation in his side as he fired his gun and hit Malcolm square in the chest. Malcolm was dead before he hit the floor.

John and Oliver's men busted into the room, taking down the third man that was about to grab Felicity, and Felicity cried out as she saw Oliver collapse to the floor.

"John!!! Oliver!!!", she said.

John ran to Oliver's side. He had been hit in the side and John placed his hand over the wound as Roy untied Felicity. She flew to Oliver's side as John ordered Oliver's men to get rid of Malcolm and his men. John and Roy carefully lifted Oliver and Felicity stayed by his side as they hurried him to the car. They needed to get him back to the mansion as soon as possible. John ordered Felicity to keep her hand on his wound and he drove as fast as he could. When they arrived, they carried Oliver inside and down the hallway and to the basement. There was a make shift medical room, and they laid him on the bed as John got to work. He had some medical training from his time in the military and he quickly set to work removing the bullet and getting Oliver stitched up.

Felicity stayed by Oliver's side, not letting go of his hand. Her eyes filled with tears of relief as she heard him groan.

John placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "He is going to be fine Felicity."

"Thank you, John!", she said sincerely, her eyes never leaving Oliver's face.

John let out a breath of relief as he walked out of the room. That had been so very close. But at least now Malcolm was dead.

Oliver opened his eyes and winced as he felt a burning in his side. Felicity moved into his view and he smiled up at her, still feeling the effects of the pain medication. "Thank god you are safe." He pulled her to him and shifted over so she could lay by his side. She slid onto the bed next to him and hugged him close, her head on his chest.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Queen!!"

He chuckled but it hurt. "I don't plan on it Miss Smoak."

Felicity eventually helped Oliver up to their bedroom, and then she went downstairs and told Raisa that they would be taking their dinner in their room that night. She hurried back upstairs and when she entered the room she noticed Oliver sitting up against the headboard with a serene look on his face.

"What is that look?" she asked suspiciously.

"Come here Felicity!" He held out his hand to her. She walked over and sat down on the bed facing him. He smiled at her and she got even more suspicious. He held her hands and looked at her seeming a little nervous. That surprised Felicity because she could not ever remember seeing Oliver nervous.

"Felicity, today gave me some clarity. I love you so very much. I have loved you for a long time now. And I was hoping to do this in a more romantic setting, but after today and after everything we have been through I cannot wait anymore." He lifted her left hand to his lips and kissed her ring finger. "Felicity, will you marry me?"

She looked at him in shock. "Exactly how many pain meds did John give you?" she teased, but there was an edge to her voice. Did he really mean it?

Oliver shook his head and tugged her closer. "This is not the pain meds talking. This is me, Oliver Queen who is madly in love with Felicity Smoak, asking you to marry me. I want you here with me sharing my life, by my side."

Felicity felt her eyes tearing up as she looked at his face. He was earnest and cautious and a little nervous and it was adorable. This big, brave Bratva Captain who had taken a bullet for her was nervous about asking her to marry him. How could he not know how she felt about him?

She smiled and took his face in her hands. "Oliver Jonas Queen. Of course, I will marry you!"

He looked at her in surprise as he if he was unsure of what he just heard, and then the biggest most beautiful smile spread across his face. "Yes?!"

"Yes!!"

He hugged her tightly and then kissed her lips before he pulled back and reached into his pants pocket. He pulled out a beautiful princess cut 2 carat, flawless diamond and Felicity's breath caught in her throat.

"When did you get this?" He took her hand and slid it on her finger. "I bought this two weeks after we met. I knew all along you were the one Felicity, I just had to convince you."

She looked at him in awe. He had known that long? He tugged her forward and kissed her with love and longing and Felicity, careful of his side, curled up into him, as happiness spread through her. She finally felt accepted, and more than anything loved. She finally felt complete. She thought of everything that they had been through, everything that they had fought through. They had both lost so much but they had found each other. She missed her Dad, because despite everything he had been family. And as loath as she was to admit it she missed her Mom too. But she had a new family now. She had Oliver and Thea and John and Roy, and she smiled softly as she snuggled against him.

They were now her family.

                                                                                                                 ***

**Epilogue**

Felicity pulled on the lace dress and took a second look at her hair. She was so nervous. Today was a big day. Weddings were always nerve wracking, but today's wedding was special. Today Thea and Roy were getting married and Felicity was Thea's matron of honor. She touched up her make-up as she thought back to her and Oliver's wedding. It had been amazing, and even though her Dad had not been there to give her away John had done the honors. It had been perfect.

Felicity looked up with a curious look as Oliver walked in looking flustered. "Everything ok?"

"I think Ella wants Momma to do her hair. She keeps pulling out the clips when I put them in." he said as he walked over and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful by the way."

"I will go take care of the flower girl, you get your tux on.", she kissed him again and pulled on her shoes before she headed to their daughters’ room.

At three years of age Ella was already independent and Felicity smiled as she thought of Oliver brushing their daughter’s hair and then trying to put in the hair clips. She never tired of watching the two together.

Oliver had always been a loving husband and when she had told him she was pregnant he had become a doting father to be. He had not let Felicity lift a finger and had spent each evening talking to her stomach and telling their baby about how wonderful their mother was and how much he loved them both. He had been nervous when he found out they were having a daughter but when she was born and he held her and look down into her sweet face, he had been lost.

Felicity quickly fixed Ella's hair and then taking her hand headed downstairs. Oliver joined soon after and they watched with love and pride as Ella walked down the aisle spreading rose pedals with a mischievous grin. Oliver held out his arm and they walked down the aisle, both remembering the day they had married with fondness. Ray looked nervous and Oliver patted his shoulder as he passed and stood at his side, and when Thea walked down the aisle toward him all nervousness went away. She was breathtaking.

Oliver looked at Felicity as the vows were said and the minister talked. He loved her so very much and was grateful he got to tell her every day.

He never thought that one day he would have a wife and a daughter, and as he looked at them both a smile of serene contentment crossed his face.

They were his family.

They were his home.


End file.
